Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: Cynique, railleur et incroyablement... Attirant. Qui dit mieux ? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: ****Tout à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire :B Muhahaha..**

**(Certains personnages sont modifiés à ma sauce! )**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy.**

* * *

Vous savez être méchant n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Heureusement pour moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai eu de très bons gènes.

J'aime la souffrance. Ah, la cruauté. Une amie de naissance. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. J'adore me moquer des gens. Pas vous? C'est si jouissif. Vous ne trouvez pas pas?

Depuis ma tendre enfance, je suis comme ça. Et puis c'est de cette manière que l'on m'aime. De toute façon, les filles sont toutes attirées par moi à cause l'être dangereusement sexy que je suis. (Et en plus, je suis arrogant!)

Blond, 1m90, corps d'athlète, lèvres irrésistibles et yeux d'un gris si profond qu'il vous glacerait le sang. Voilà une description qu'un jour j'ai surpris en cours sur mon sujet. Les gens s'arrêtent souvent au physique. Heureusement, parce que sans ça, je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Cynique, railleur, et extrêmement désagréable. Je dirais même insupportable -sans m'envoyer de fleur.

Après tout c'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce monde, non? T'es moche: les gens -en un regard- te méprise tout le reste de ta vie, t'es beau: elle est à toi et tout le monde t'envie.

Moi je n'aime personne, mais par contre j'emmerde le monde. Je le fais si bien.

Je me souviens qu'à l'âge du bac à sable j'étais un vrais loubard. Inutile de vous précisez que c'était moi la terreur. À quelle nostalgie! Ça me manque tout ça. Parfois, j'y fais un petit tour et j'envoie intentionnellement du sable dans les yeux des gosses. Juste pour me remémorer de si bons souvenirs. Ah, ces gamins... Ils pleurent pour un rien, je vous jure!

-Salut Drago, me lança une voix féminine gênée.

Le timbre enroué de sa voix me ramena au moment présent. J'étais dans le couloir de Poudlard et je me rendais à mon cour de potion. Je me retournai et aperçu une fille assez moche. Elle avait des cheveux roux gras frisés et court qui lui collait à son visage émacié. Petite – et encore c'est un grand mot, elle dépassait à peine mes hanches. Trop maigre a mon goût. Ses parents avaient été plus méchant que je ne pourrais jamais l'être avec elle. Beurk. Beurk. Beurk.

Je reculais de deux pas. L'idée qu'elle pouvait me transmettre son acné m'obsédait et me donnait envie de vomir. Je l'imaginais un instant frotter son front contre mon bras. Ah, dégoûtant. J'étais complètement fêlé.

-Salut _ma belle_, la saluai-je avec un sourire des plus vils. Tu t'appelles comment?

Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que l 'appeler « ma belle » était quelque chose de paradoxale. Elle n'avait absolument rien qui relatait à cette adjectif. Mais le fait qu'elle puisse un instant croire que je le pensais était si délectable! Sa réaction l'était :elle se mit a rougir, ce qui -soit dit en passant- était la chose la plus laide que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle baissa les yeux et commença à tripoter son horrible pull moulant qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. C'était vulgaire et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Un gros pull moche en laine, lui aurait mieux convenu. Au moins, ça aurait été assortit avec le reste.

-Lily, se présenta t-elle. (1)

Comme lilliputienne. Décidément, ses parents avaient beaucoup d'humour.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus... ajouta t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte, les yeux toujours rivé sur le sol du couloir.

Le rouge me monta au visage mais pas pour la même raison qu'elle. Je m'esclaffai si fort qu'une larme glissa sur ma joue. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me le dise pour le savoir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? Demanda t-elle un sourire gai accroché à ses lèvres tordues.

Elle était entrain de croire que je rigolais avec elle, la pauvre.

-Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne, dis-je entre deux fous rire.

Oups. Je venais de penser à voix haute. Et moi qui voulait la faire tomber amoureuse de moi pour mieux la détruire. Tant pis. J'allais bien trouver une autre naïve qui ferait l'affaire. Oui, j'étais complètement immoral. Elle me regarda avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

-Pardon? Déclara t-elle en me fixant d'un air outré.

-Je crois qu'on c'est bien comprit, Minimoy.

-Espèce de sal...

-Faut pas le prendre comme ça, Face-à-pizza. T'es affreuse et tu essayes de taper dans les canons. Tu vises beaucoup trop haut. Selon ton niveau, je dirais que le mec parfait pour toi serait Weasmoche.

Sa lèvre commença a trembler et elle s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux. Et de sept! Il n'était que 16h et c'était la septième à craquer. Il fallait que je me grouille si je voulais battre mon record. C'est à dire quatorze. Je crois que ce jour là était le plus beau de toute ma vie.

J'entrais dans la salle de cours et sondai un instant la classe du regard. Rogue était assis sur sa chaise et s'amusait à faire glisser un couteau entre ses doigts. Hmm.. Il valait peut-être mieux l'éviter celui-là. Devant son bureau au premier rang se trouvait Granger qui discutait avec effusion avec Weasmoche. Et au fond de la classe, il y avait Blaise qui était entrain de les mater.

Je me dirigeai là-bas et m'assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait les cheveux décoiffer et sa cravate était mise de travers. Il avait sûrement dut fricoter avant ce cours.

-Dis moi, tu as fait des prouesses, joli Zabini?

Pour toute réponse il m'offrit un clin d'oeil coquin assez parlant.

-Qui?

-Hermione Granger, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire de vieux pervers.

-Il faut vraiment être en manque pour s'abaisser à une sang de bourbe, lâchais-je en mimant un frisson d'horreur.

Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota, pour que personne d'autre n'entende:

-Tu me prendras peut-être pour un fou, mais elle est quand même bien foutu.

Je le fixais un instant pour voir s'il plaisantait. Apparemment, il était vraiment sérieux. Là, ça devenait grave.

-Blaise, je crois que tu as respiré trop de vapeur.

Et pour lié mes paroles à mes gestes, j'éloignais lentement le chaudron de lui.

-S'il te plaît, me dis pas que t'as couché avec elle.

-Mais non, c'est Irina Ivanok que je me suis tapé! Mais Granger a changer, mec. Regarde la bien.

Je m'exécutais avec lassitude.

-Ses cheveux brins sont plus maîtrisé que d'habitude. Et alors? C'est ses qualités capillaire qui t'attire?

Il me lança un regard noir et je repartis à ma contemplation avec plus d'entrain. D'accord, elle avait même de jolie boucles qui atteignait le milieux de son dos. Je remarquais qu'elle avait également grandit. Elle rit à une plaisanterie de Weasmoche. D'un rire assez agréable. Doux et plein de vie. Ce n'était pas un rire dur ou plein d'amertume. Non. C'était un vrais rire, authentique.

Rogue s'approcha d'eux, la mâchoire crispé, et se mit à siffler:

-Miss Granger, voulez vous nous faire part de cette plaisanterie?

-Non, monsieur, répondit-elle avec une politesse agaçante.

-20 point en moins pour Gryffondor!ça vous fait encore rire?

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête. Faisant virevolté sa cascade brune. Il scruta toutes les places de la salle et s'arrêta à notre niveau.

-Malefoy et Weaslay, échangez vos places.

Je me mis à marmonner dans ma barbe tout en fusillant le rouquin du regard. Je m'exécutais et des que je fus à son niveau lui mit un coups d'épaule.

-Fait gaffe, Weasmoche, le menaçais-je d'une voix glaçante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Encore vous, Weaslay? 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je m'avançais, un sourire amusé aux lèvres jusqu'à Granger. Elle ne m'honora d'aucun regard. Elle se contenta de fixer droit devant elle comme si je n'existais pas. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et pus contempler son profil. Elle avait de jolies traits tout compte fait. Elle avait de long cil et un nez droit. La courbe de ses lèvres rosée était détestablement parfaite. Elle contrastait avec son teint porcelaine. Mon regard descendit plus bas. Une poitrine quelconque mais lorsque j'atteignis ses jambes, je crus défaillir. Bon sang. Elle avait de superbes longues jambes fuselées...

-Arrête de me reluquer, me cracha t-elle à voix basse.

-De quelle couleur sont tes sous-vêtements?

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les miens, pas du tout déstabilisée.

-Tu poses souvent ce genre de question aux gens?

-Juste à ceux que je veux imaginer dans cette tenue.

-Tu t'imagines que je vais te répondre?

-Seulement si tu veux que je cesse de te fixer.

Elle me regarda intensément, le visage froid. Je me contentais de lui lancer un sourire narquois. Elle se pencha doucement vers moi et j'arrêtais de tout mouvement. Comme tétanisé par son odeur de vanille qui commençait à m'enivrer. Elle me regarda en dessous de ses cils d'une manière terriblement sexy, faisant navette entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Elle me souffla, d'une voix si envoûtante:

-Alors... fixe-moi, Malefoy.

Elle recula brusquement, me faisant sortir de ma stoppeur. Alors là, il fallait dire que cette petite Granger n'avait pas changer que physiquement. Je passais le reste du cours à tenter d'ignorer cette attraction. Qui me poussait lui sauter dessus..

A la fin du cours, Blaise tout grillerait s'approcha de moi, un sourire amusé suspendu aux lèvres. J'eus l'irrépressible envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

-Qui y a t-il, Blaise? Soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Cesse d'afficher ce sourire victorieux. Tu n'as pas raison.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en étirant encore un peu plus ses lèvres.

Cette nonchalance. On aurait dit moi.

-D'accord. Tu as raison. Elle est bonne.

-Dommage qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de toi. Tu ne pourra jamais goûté à ce petit bout de paradis.

La semaine passa suivante, les mots de Blaise étaient toujours encrés dans mon esprit. Je l'aperçu à l'autre bout du couloir entrain de se faire draguer par la belette.

Elle portait une jolie robe noir en dessous de sa robe de sorcier et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon négligé qui s'effondrait à moitié sur son épaule au teint porcelaine. Elle avait un sourire suspendu à ses lèvres en forme de coeur tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une bouffée de mépris s'insinua en moi. Un désir de meurtre ou de jouer des poings dans un mur me prit. Un mur ou même Weasmoche. Cette deuxième option me parut meilleure.

Étais-je jaloux? Oui.

Parce que ce n'était pas moi qui la faisait sourire. Parce que ce n'était pas moi qui l'embrassait. Parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne l'aurais jamais. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance me déstabilisait tellement que j'en détournais les yeux...

* * *

**(1) Aucun rapport avec la mère d'Harry.**

**HELLO!**

**Avez-vous aimé? **

**C'est un O.S mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas le continuer encore un petit peu.**

**Pour ou contre?**

**Réponse? REVIEWS :D**

**SO-STRAW' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: ****Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mit une Review et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ! J'ai répondu aux anonymes dans les Reviews justement. Bisous & Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura une fille de Poufsouffle.

Son prénom? Je l'ignorais. J'avais beau avoir passé la soirée avec elle, je m'en fichais complètement. Je terminai de jeter ses affaires hors de ma chambre et me tournais ensuite vers elle, un sourire sournois aux lèvres:

-On va faire un jeu. Tu as trois chance pour deviner ce que je fais et je te répond par oui ou par non.

-Hum... D'accord. C'est une blague? Marmonna t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Nope, plus que deux chances.

Elle me fixa interloqué et se leva enroulé dans mon drap.

-Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher le petit déjeuner? Tenta t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Non plus. Il ne te reste qu'une chance, répondis-je fièrement en la guidant vers la sortie.

-Tu... Tu me jettes? Balbutia t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

-Bingo, répondis-je en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Ah, ça faisait du bien. Et qu'est-ce que c'était marrant. D'accord, j'étais ignoble. Mais bon, c'était ça ou des filles qui vous colle en croyant qu'elles sont votre petite amie. Déjà que Parkinson avait réussit à persuader presque tout Poudlard que j'étais son petit copain, l'année dernière. Je ne vous raconterais pas comment je l'ai humilié devant tout le réfectoire. Je n'allais pas me faire avoir deux fois. Maintenant, je me débarrassai des filles rapidement.

J'enfilai un pantalon noir sobre et une chemise blanche propre. J'observai un instant mon reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes bleuâtre peignaient mon visage fatigué par des nuits agitées. Inutile de vous raconter en quoi elles consistaient. Je pense que vous l'avez deviner. Ce n'est pas très catholique.

Je haussais les épaules en observant mes cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Ça me donnait un air négligé plutôt attirant. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre -que je ne partageais avec personne grâce à mon père, j'aperçus Blaise qui se dirigeait vers moi. D'une démarche noble mais nonchalante. Bien habillé, coiffé, et souriant.

-Salut, lui dis-je en baillant.

-Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, remarqua t-il en me détaillant de haut en bas.

-Je suis épuisé, confirmais-je en hochant la tête.

-Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi ou plutôt à cause de qui.

-Alors je ne te dirais pas son nom. Ça tombe bien parce que je ne le connais pas.

-Tu la jeté?

-Et comment.

-Pauvre gosse, commenta t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

Nous nous rendîmes au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Installés à la table des serpentard nous mangeâmes en écoutant les derniers potins que nous racontait Pansy:

-...Et vous savez tous que Granger et Weaslay sont ensembles. Et bien devinez ce que nos deux puceaux ont fait hier soir?

Elle était penchée sur la table et parlait avec un tel intérêt que c'était effrayant. Mais le plus effrayant, ce que je craignais le plus, c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à nous annoncer.

-Il paraît qu'ils l'ont fait, lâcha t-elle en articulant chaque mots de sa phrase.

-Super, Pansy, m'énervais-je en posant furieusement ma tasse de café sur la table.

Je sentis les regards de tous les serpentard se tourner vers moi.

_Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu trop fort._

Oh. Calme toi, gigolo, m'intimais-je.

-Tu as d'autres trucs dégueux à nous faire partager pendant qu'on mange? Me repris-je d'un air les plus nonchalant au monde.

Elle ricana amèrement et ajouta:

-J'allais vous parler de Saint Potter et La rouquine mais je ne veux pas te mettre les hauts les coeurs, Draco-d'amour.

-C'est quoi ce surnom débile? Tu comptes encore te faire passer pour ma copine?

Des rires moqueurs retentirent tandis qu'elle se tassait dans un coin, toute rouge. Je me fichais de la blesser. Comme de ses rires, qui accompagnaient ma méchanceté, pourtant, il y en avait un qui attira mon attention. C'était ce rire si doux qui m'avait frappé lors du cours de potion de la semaine dernière. Il m'agaçait vraiment.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je percutais le regard chocolaté de Granger. Elle détourna les yeux comme si de rien était. Riait-elle par rapport à ce que je venais de dire? Elle se concentra un instant sur la belette qui lui parlait puis repartit dans une hilarité qui m'irrita. Non. Elle se fichait de moi... comme je me fichais d'elle, d'ailleurs.

La discutions de ma table me ramena sur terre:

-... à propos de Grangie et Weaslay?

-Haha, répondit Pansy avec un air « top secret », je ne dévoile pas mes sources.

-C'est des conneries, lançais-je brutalement en remuant ma cuillère dans ma tasse pour éviter leur regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Articula Pansy en se penchant vers moi d'un air confident.

-Regarde le, dis-je en pointant mon doigt sur le rouquin, qui voudrait perdre sa virginité avec li?

-Une fille qui l'aime. Comme... _Granger_.

-Épargne moi cette connerie que l'on appelle « amour », s'il te plaît, crachais-je avec dédain.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne rétorqua pas. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de m'avancer dans un débat sans importance.

À quoi menait sincèrement l'amour?

Rien.

_Rien du tout_.

••••

J'entrai d'un pas lasse dans le cours de potion. C'était ma dernière heure de cours et, inutile de vous précisez qu'après la rumeur sur ma voisine dont j'avais eu vent, j'aurais préféré passer une journée entière avec Parkinson que de cette heure à ses côtés. Pourquoi? Pour la simple raison que je n'allais pas résister à la tentation de lui demander si c'était la rumeur était vrais ou non.

Je l'aperçu, assise sur sa chaise qui se discutait avec Weaslay. Ce dernier avait décider de s'asseoir à ma place. J'allais le tuer. Je remarquais que Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'approchais d'eux et ils se turent dès que je fus à leur niveau. Je posais fermement mes paumes sur la table en bois qui trembla. La belette ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Dégages, lui dis-je en me retenant de le faire _dégager_ moi même.

-Parle moi autrement, Malefoy, se rebella t-il en abattant à son tour son poing sur la table qui vibra à peine.

C'était pathétique.

Je croisais les bras contre ma poitrine et le détaillait d'un air moqueur.

-Ou sinon? Lui demandais-je en répriment un rire.

Granger se pencha vers son « petit ami « et lui chuchota:

-C'est bon, Ron. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on lui montre un tel intérêt.

Ben voyons.

-Non, Hermione. J'en ai marre qu'il me parle comme si j'étais son chien.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es, Coco, lui lançais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers moi. Je commençais à retrousser avec nonchalance mes manches mais Granger, qui avait réagit au quart de tour le rattrapa et posa fermement ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le faire reculer. Il la regarda dans les yeux et parut se calmer.

-S'il te plaît, souffla la petite Grangie en posant une main sur son visage.

Il parut s'apaiser. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me lança avant de s'en aller:

-C'est loin d'être terminé.

-Tu m'étonnes, Weasmoche, répondis-je en notant mentalement de le pousser à bout.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de me battre avec lui. Il ne releva pas et s'installa à côté de Blaise. Je soupirais, déçu qu'il ne veuille pas se battre avec moi maintenant et m'assis près de ma binôme qui me fixait d'un air outré.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queux de cheval et quelque mèches pendaient sur son visage fragile. Ses yeux marrons paraissaient tellement furieux que des éclats noir charbonneux s'y étaient insinué et semblaient me lancer des éclairs.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le traite comme ça? Me demanda t-elle la mâchoire crispée.

Parce que c'est ton petit copain et qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'effleures j'ai envie de l'encastrer dans le mur.

-Parce que tu es assez sexy quand tu t'énerves, répondis-je simplement avec un sourire désinvolte.

Elle ne rougit pas. Ce que j'attendais. Elle se contenta de m'observer pendant quelque seconde. Elle devait sûrement se demander si je plaisantais ou non... Était-ce le cas?

-Je ne trouve pas ça amusant, commenta t-elle en détournant le regard.

Je suivis son mouvement et remarquais que Rogue venait de faire son entré. Ses cheveux noirs de jais pointaient dans tous les sens. Il commença son cours tandis que j'essayais de faire comme ma voisine. C'est à dire ne pas briser le silence et l'ignorer.

Une chose qui se révéla impossible lorsque notre professeur nous demanda de travailler par binôme pour faire une potion de confusion.

Elle se tourna vers moi. D'un geste lent et sensuel qui me perturbait beaucoup:

-J'ai autant envie de travailler avec toi que tu n'en a envie. Mais je ne veux pas me taper une mauvaise note. Alors... que dirais-tu de laisser nos différents de côté durant les cours de potion? Ou juste lorsque c'est noté... Si ça te dérange vraiment.

-Es-tu vierge? Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Quel rapport avec ce qu'elle venait de me dire? Aucun. Vraiment. J'avais vraiment un grain. Je compris à sa réaction que je n'aurais jamais du lui poser cette question.

* * *

**HEY ! **

**J'espere que ça vous a plu, ****en tout cas moi j'ai prit du plasir à l'écrire ce chapitre :-)**

**J'attends vos Reviews pour connaitre vos avis:**

**1)Granger: Vierge ou pas?**

**2)Sa réaction?**

**3) Vous avez aimé? **

**BISOUS-BISOUS,**

**SO-STRAW'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:**** Merci pour vos Reviews, l'add au favoris ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de les lire! Bonne Lecture ! :-) **

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

J'avais peut-être un gros grain. Je dis bien _peut-être_. J'insiste vraiment sur ces deux mots parce que je ne reconnaîtrais jamais complètement mes torts.

_Plutôt crever_.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait soi-disant couchée avec la Belette. C'était de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'a pas laisser penser qu'elle l'avait fait, si elle avait peur de ce genre de question.

Son sourire qui avait été chaleureux s'effaça subitement. Pire encore. Il se transforma en une sorte de grimace très, très énervé. Bon _peut-être_ que je n'aurais pas du lui sortir ça comme ça. Et _peut être_ que tenter une approche subtile aurait été plus intelligent. Mais les mots m'avaient échappés de la bouche. Ça n'allait tout de même pas être ma faute? Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Son regard froid me transperça. Emplie d'une haine qui, croyez-moi, n'était pas feinte. Soudain, sa main brisa l'air et le bruit parfait de la classe pour s'abattre sur ma joue avec une légère douleur. Le mouvement avait été d'une telle rapidité que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le contrer. Un silence horrifié s'installa.

Attendez un peu.

Elle venait de me frapper.

Moi, Drago Malefoy.

Devant toute la classe.

Ma réaction? J'allais la tuer.

Elle se leva d'un coup, sentant le danger qui commençait à bouillonner en moi, faisant grincé sa chaise. Je l'imitais brutalement, la joue encore brûlante, envoyant valser ma chaise. J'étais beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Mon regard dévia légèrement sur ses cuisses. Elle avait une de ses paires de jambes. Bon sang. Cette nana était vraiment...

Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais pu la prendre et la plaquer contre un mur. L'embrasser et balader mes mains partout sur son corps. Sauf que là, avec l'humiliation que je venais de me prendre, j'aurais préféré lui cracher dessus. Qu'elle petite garce. Elle n'y était pas aller de main morte! On ne m'avait jamais frappé, et même si c'était une fille, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Je ne veux plus rester à côté de ce pervers! Clama t-elle en attirant l'attention de notre professeur.

Ce dernier se retourna, interloqué.

-Salope, l'insultais-je en m'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus.

Je fis un pas vers elle et l'attrapais brutalement par les épaules.

-Expelliarmus! Tonna la voix grave de Rogue.

La seconde d'après je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la classe contre le mur.

-Non mais je rêve? Vous vous croyez où? Chez le conseiller conjugal? 50 points en moins chacun. J'ajoute à ça deux heures de colles. Vous viendrez les faire ce soir. Miss Granger, vous allez devoir apprendre à refréner votre élan de passion envers M. Malefoy...

Je me mis à ricaner tout en fixant le visage ébahit de cette dernière. Elle me regarda avec dédain. De haut en bas. Puis m'adressa un sourire hypocrite. _Comme si_ j'étais méprisable. N'importe quoi, _vraiment_.

-Très bien, mais est-ce que je peux lui en remettre une dernière avant de prendre toutes ses bonnes résolutions? Plaida t-elle avec une voix mielleuse en papillonnant des yeux. Allez Monsieur. Juste une petite. Vous en avez autant envie que moi.

Elle prenait ce ton si... irrésistible. Elle se mordit délicieusement la lèvre. Putain. J'étais tellement absorbé par son mouvement que si un filet de bave aurait déborder de ma bouche, je ne m'en saurais même pas aperçu. Il fallait que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'assez dégouttant. Rogue, par exemple. C'était, d'ailleurs, un très bon exemple. Ce dernier, qui avait décidé d'ignorer Grangie, se tourna lentement vers moi, avec un regard fatal:

-Quant à vous, M. Malefoy, où « pervers » pour reprendre les mots de Miss Granger, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle s'emporte ainsi.

Je vis « Miss Granger » se raidir. Tiens, çà devenait intéressant. Elle m'observa puis lança un regard désespéré vers son soi-disant « petit ami ».

-Ce n'est pas moi que ça gênera le plus, _Monsieur_, dis-je en insistant délibérément sur ce dernier mot.

Comme si j'allais être poli avec lui. La blague.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur. C'est assez gênant, le supplia Grangie les joues légèrement rosées.

Tiens, tiens. Et voilà que l'imperturbable se mettait à rougir. C'était une occasion qu'il ne fallait pas rater.

-Je lui ai demandé quel genre de sous-vêtements elle portait, lâchais-je avec nonchalance, vous savez: une petite culotte, un boxer, un slip, et j'en passe. Et cette question l'a bien évidement dérangée. Normal, elle n'en porte jamais.

Des rires qui, sans surprise, étaient Serpentard, résonnèrent dans la salle. Son visage, qui était redevenu imperturbable, ne rougit pas.

-Mon cher Malefoy, répondit-elle avec mépris, une main sur la hanche. Si sa te dérange vraiment, je peux remonter dans ma chambre et enfiler ma « petite culotte ». Ça à l'air de tellement te perturber. Tu veux m'accompagner, peut-être?

Des exclamations et sifflement retentirent tandis que je la fixais, douché par sa réaction. Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil coquin. Par Merlin. Que l'on me foudroie sur place si je me mets à bafouiller comme un puceau.

-Non, je te fais confiance, répondis-je en me maudissant de ne trouver rien de mieux à dire.

La voix de Rogue, ce dernier était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, raisonna. J'avais presque oublié sa présence.

-Ça sera quatre heures de colles. Vous viendrez ici à 20h pour refaire votre potion. Vous avez encore quelque chose à dire? Que l'on rajoute quelques heures supplémentaires?

-Ça ira, répondîmes t-on en même temps.

Nous nous foudroyâmes du regard. Un échange mélangé entre le feu du sien et de la glace du mien. Marron chocolat et gris d'acier. Un échange brûlant et plein de haine. La sonnerie retentit, nous congédiant de ce cours qui, comme son enseignant, était affreux.

••••

-Dis, tu étais sérieux en cours de potion? Me demanda Blaise avec un intérêt palpable.

Nous étions assis sur les canapés dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Tout le monde était descendu manger sauf nous. Je n'avais pas très faim et Blaise... Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à rester ici. J'étais entrain de lire mon livre en essayant de mémoriser la potion de confusion que j'allais devoir exécuter avec Granger. Je regardais ma montre. 19H20. Plus que 40 minutes. Blaise se racla la gorge tandis que je lui adressais un regard confus.

-Tu disais? Lui dis-je, pas du tout absorbé par ce qu'il me demandait.

-Je te demandais si tu étais sérieux lorsque tu as dis avoir demandé à Granger quel genre de sous-vêtement elle portait.

Je relevais les yeux de mon livre pour les plantés dans celles de mon meilleur ami. Une lueur brillante illuminait ses prunelles.

-Blaise, tu le sais que tu es pitoyable, hein? Rassures-moi.

Il haussa les sourcils avec un énorme sourire.

-Dit le mec qui bavait littéralement devant la fille qu'il _méprise _en cours de potion. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend.

-Je ne bavais pas, affirmais-je en replongeant dans la contemplation de mon livre. Et je ne _prétend_ pas la mépriser. Je _la_ méprise.

Bon, à vrais dire je n'étais pas totalement sûre de ma première affirmation. Si j'avais vraiment bavé, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Par contre, je l'étais pour la deuxième.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, rétorqua t-il en faisant malicieusement glissé la pomme qu'il avait entre ses longs doigts.

Je poussais un profond soupire et me levais du canapé. Blaise pouvait se montrer parfois fatiguant. Ce qui était le cas à moment même.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, ajouta t-il d'un air innocent.

J'en avais assez de ses commentaires agaçants. Je ne pris pas la peine de revêtir ma robe de sorcier et sortis de mon dortoir sans lui répondre. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre lui et sa vérité.

Je longeais les couloirs d'un pas lasse. Faisant glisser mes doigts le long des murs d'un geste fragile. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était vide dans cette partie de Poudlard. En plus c'était l'heure du repas et tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle depuis 2o bonnes minutes. Enfin, c'est ce que je crus avant d'entendre un léger soupir.

Un soupire presque imperceptible, presque étouffé au fond du couloir perpendiculaire au mien. J'aperçus deux ombres collés contre un mur. Cet partie de Poudlard n'était presque jamais éclairé. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, mais sa permettait aux gens de se tripoter.

Ces deux personnes étaient sûrement deux ados entrain de se peloter. Un gémissement retentit un peu plus nettement. Gêné et suppliant. J'entendis la respiration haletante de la fille. Elle se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Je déglutis en me collant au mur perpendiculaire au leur pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur.

-S'il te plaît...souffla la fille d'une voix douce.

Je me penchais et observais la scène. Le garçon se glissa près de sa gorge et commença à soulever son t-shirt.

-Non, arrête s'il te plaît, murmura t-elle en se tortillant légèrement.

A l'entendre, on remarquait qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Devais-je l'aider? Il lui enleva brutalement son t-shirt.

-Arrête, tu me fais mal! Cria t-elle en se débattant cette fois-ci.

Je me voyais mal m'approcher d'eux et dire: « He, tu la lâches. Elle veut pas de toi, t'as compris? » Après tout, ce n'était pas mon problème. Je m'apprêtais à retrousser chemin, mais lorsque j'entendis perceptiblement, son dernier et enroué cris, j'arrêtais tout mouvement:

_-Ron, lâche moi!_

_

* * *

_

**HEY !**

**Résumons: Ron est entrain de "tripoter" une fille contre son gré:**

**1) Mais qui est donc cette fille _mystérieuse_? ;-) (suspence faussement insoutenable)**

**Bon, la question que je vous poserais serieusement saurait:**

**2) Qu'elle saura la réaction de notre, cher et tendre, Malefoy? Va t-il jouer les super-héros? *0***

**Une petite dernière:**

**3) AVEZ VOUS AIME? *regard plein d'espoir***

**BISOUS,**

**SO-STRAW' !**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Note de l'auteur**: Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir! *-* J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy, Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Étrangement, ce fut un élan haine qui m'envahit.

Weasmoche était entrain de toucher à une fille qui, apparemment, ne voulait pas de lui.

Ça ne pouvait être que Granger.

Elle m'avait giflé, je lui en voulait terriblement, et j'avais une irrésistible envie de lui faire mal. La frapper, la torturer psychologiquement, l'embarrasser et tout ce qui puisse avoir un caractère désagréable et humiliant.

Pourtant le fait que ça soit elle ne faisait qu'accroître mon sentiment de frustration. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais approché du pseudo-violeur à une vitesse inimaginable.

Était-ce le fait que ce soit Granger qui me faisait aller si vite?

Si oui, giflez-moi.

J'attrapais le rouquin par le col et le jetais contre le mur opposé. Il le percuta et émit un gémissement de douleur en s'écroulant par terre. Je m'approchais de lui, d'une démarche féline et assuré, l'attrapais par son pull vieux et moche et le soulevais d'un coup. Il me fixa de ses yeux apeurés dont l'effroi surplombait la surprise. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au miennes tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de se libérer.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager avant que je ne te tue, lui dis-je d'une voix glaçante.

Il hocha la tête vivement, les lèvres pincés. Je le relâchais et il s'éclipsa la seconde qui suivit.

Je me retournais lentement, appréhendant le regard qu'elle me lancerait et aperçu, collée contre le mur, un air mi-fiévreux, mi-surpris au visage, les lèvres entrouvertes... Lavande?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là? S'exclama t-elle en attrapant son t-shirt qui gisait par terre.

-Je te retourne la question, répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse tandis qu'elle se rhabillait.

Non mais je vous jure. Normalement, il y aurait du avoir Granger. Granger dans une mauvaise posture. Granger gênée. Granger qui m'aurait été redevable à vie.

-Je passais un moment... intime avec Ron-Ron, lâcha t-elle les lèvres pincées.

Oh-oh. Si je comprend bien, la petite Brown était donc consentante.

-Tu donnais l'impression de te faire violer, lui dis-je franchement.

Elle me lança un sourire sec avant de me répondre:

-C'est parce qu'il me touchait les fesses.

Et alors? Ne savait-elle pas que les garçons adoraient balader leurs mains à cette endroit? Après tout, vu sa gueule, il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience.

Heureusement, au moment précis, le manque d'éclairage du couloir lui rendait justice. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient installés là. Comme ça, ils se tripoteraient sans être dégoutté par leur visage. J'admirais leur génie.

-Je... Je n'aime pas mes fesses, ajouta t-elle en voyant mon air lasse.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, répondis-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

Elle m'attrapa par la manche et me chuchota:

-S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne.

Je me retournais et vu son air embarrassé.

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je soudain très, très intéressé.

-Heu... c'est... Hermione, elle... Elle n'est pas au courant, avoua t-elle piteusement.

Si je vous disais qu'un élan d'euphorie me traversais, me prendrez-vous pour quelqu'un d'horrible? Oui? Eh bien vous avez raison.

-Sérieux? M'exclamais-je avec un sourire des plus vils.

-Heu... Eh bien...

Elle se gratta la tête, vraiment embarrassé et me répondit:

-Oui.

-Pauvre Grangie. T'es pas sensé être son amie?

-Je suis son amie, affirma t-elle en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

-Sauf erreur de ma part, on ne vole pas le copain de son amie, non? Sauf quand on est une serpentarde bien sûr. Mais toi tu es une Gryffondor, sensée être loyale. Donc en vrais tu es une traînée. Une belle petite traînée.

Quand je dis « belle petite traînée » c'est dans le sens: « grosse traînée » et non « jolie traînée » .

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange de mon silence? Lui lançais-je, intéressé.

-Je pourrais être ta traînée, me glissa t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle posa sensuellement sa main sur mon torse. Croyait-elle sincèrement que son toucher allait faire autre chose que me dégoutter?

-Aller, Drago. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

Pas vraiment non. Mais si tu continues de me toucher je vais mourir tout court. Je me dégageais brutalement.

-Je m'en remettrais. Tu sais, même s'il fait assez sombre pour que je ne puisse pas voir ta tête, je sais à quoi tu ressembles. Et, ça me suffit amplement. Salut.

Sur ces sincères salutation, je partis d'un pas grillerait. Après tout, ne venais-je pas de faire une découverte qui ruinerait la relation Grangie-Ron-Ron? Oui, ça me m'étais toujours de bonne humeur de savoir que j'allais détruire des couples et rendre des gens malheureux.

Vous savez ce que sait...

Non?

Eh bien, vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquer.

••••

Lorsque la petite aiguille de ma montre atteignit les 8 heures, un sourire malsain se dessina avec mesquinerie sur mes lèvres. La raison? Ces deux foutue heures de colle avec Rogue et Granger. Techniquement ça n'était pas vraiment ça. L'envie de me retrouver avec eux deux dans une pièce m' écoeurait.

D'ailleurs, je me trouvais devant celle-ci qui était fermé à clé. Seul, attendant que ces deux abruties daignent à venir.

La vrais raison de ma jubilation était provoqué par Granger (tout court). Granger, qui ne savait pas qu'elle était trahi par son petit copain, mais également par son amie -qui sois dit en passant était une vrais chienne. Granger qui était donc doublement trahie. Oh joie. Je ressentais une sorte d'euphorie en appréhendant sa réaction.

Son masque d'impassibilité se déferait. Je pourrais enfin la voir ressentir une émotion qui la déstabiliserait.

Des pleures?

Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais le droit à des cris. Ouais, des cris ça serait vraiment le summum.

Vous l'imaginez vous? La petite Grangie entrain de crier comme une folle: « Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Mon Ron-Ron... » Ah non. Ça c'était plus Lavande.

Je la refais: « Comment Ronald a t-il put oser me faire ça? À moi Hermione Granger? Je suis si douce pourtant. Si belle. Si intelligente. Je pourrais avoir un mec cent fois mieux que lui, et il me trompe avec cette salope? »

Bon... Finalement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Elle n'utilisait pas de « vulgarités » d' expression comme « salope »... C'était plutôt moi qui l'utilisait ce jolie mot.

Et puis elle ne se ventait pas autant...

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de la défendre?

Ce n'était qu'une salle petite arrogante qui se croyait trop supérieur aux autre, alors qu'en vrais ce n'était qu'une salope, elle aussi. Qui se prenait pour miss-je-sais-tout ...

-T'en fais une tête, me lança une voix devant moi.

Cette voix qui était suave mais moqueuse me sortit de mes pensées.

_Détestablement_ moqueuse.

Je relevais lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de mon interlocutrice. Et, comme par hasard ce fut une paire d'yeux marron que je rencontrais.

Brillant et plein de vie.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire moqueur de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux brins avaient été lâché pour tomber négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle non plus ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier. Ce qui me permit de détailler son corps parfaitement bien taillé.

Elle avait effectivement grandi, ce qui rendait son corps élancé. Elle abordait un chemisier bleu foncé retroussé au niveau de ses avants bras horriblement fins. Son vêtement était large ce qui ne me permit pas de jauger sa poitrine. Qui devait sûrement être ridiculement minuscule. Mon regard descendit plus bas, se perdant dans ses longues et impeccables jambes. Irréprochables...

-T'en fais une tête, répéta t-elle d'une voix sous entendu.

Si je comprenais bien, elle venait de faire une allusion. Était-ce en rapport avec le fait que je l'avais reluquer?

-C'est ce qui m'arrive quand je pense à toi, répliquais-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur tout en la défiant du regard. Elle fit de même.

-Ah, parce que tu penses souvent à moi? Rétorqua t-elle en soutenant mon regard.

Hum... Venais-je d'avouer quelque chose? Non, non. Du tout...

-Toutes les nuits, répondis-je d'une voix sarcastique.

Et pour appuyé mes propos, je fis mine de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Elle avança d'un pas vers moi. Un mètre nous séparait.

Un mètre à tout casser.

-Fascinant, chuchota t-elle, un regard méprisant peignant ses yeux chocolats.

-Avoues que toi aussi, tu penses à moi, lui dis-je d'un ton confident, en approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Elle fit de même jusqu'à que nous fûmes assez proche pour que je puisse sentir son odeur envoûtante. Hypnotisant. Délicieuse.

Jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie douloureuse de l'attraper et la plaquer contre le mur me consume tout entier. Jusqu'à ce que je voie ces yeux sombres faire navette entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et mes yeux noircis par le désir. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'elle me lança, d'une voix chaude et rauque:

-_Bien sûr_ que je pense à toi, Malefoy. Très _tard_ dans la nuit...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau frissonnante.

-Et crois moi, j'en suis complètement retournée, continua t-elle en me fixant sensuellement en dessous de ses longs cils.

Autant que je l'étais? Impossible.

-J'en deviens même _haletante_, susurra t-elle en faisant longuement traînée ce mot.

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètres sienne. Si j'avançais, rien qu'un peu. J'aurais pu les _effleurées_. Pourquoi ne le faisais-je pas d'ailleurs? _J'en mourrais d'envie._

-Mais lorsque je pense à toi, ce n'est que dans mes cauchemars.

Une douche froide. Voilà comment on pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle venait de me faire. C'était horrible et j'avais bien l'intention de me venger.

* * *

**HEY !**

**Finalement, je pense que vous avez été surpris **( sauf quelques-uns)** par l'apparition de Lavande. Eh oui! On s'attendait tous à notre éternelle Grangie.**

**Eh bien non! J'espère que vous n'en êtes pas déçu. J'adore faire des surprises. C'est mieux qu'un récit où l'on devine déjà la fin, non?**

**Et puis, il y a ce rapprochement Drago/Hermione. Arrrghhhh... *-* Dites-moi que vous avez aimé sinon, je me tue! :o **

**J'attend vos REVIEWS ! :-)**

**So-Straw**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur:****Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormement plaisir et encore désolé de n'avoir pas pu poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière. Bonne Lecture! :-)**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy.**

* * *

Inutile de vous précisez à quel point ce qu'elle venait de faire était frustrant.

Moi, Drago Malefoy, refoulé par une sang de bourbe.

J'avais été sur le point d'embrasser _Hermione Granger_.

Quand on y pensait, c'était quelque chose d'horriblement dégouttant.

Moi, prince des serpentard, attiré par une vermine de Gryffondor? Une saleté de miss-je-sais-tout? Une putain d'allumeuse? Jamais de la vie. Et même si c'était le cas, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

Comment avais-je pu être sur le point de... _la toucher_? Avec mes lèvres qui plus est. Écoeurant. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit.

Je devais sûrement être en manque de nana... Oui. C'était sûrement ça.

Je m'apprêtais à lui attraper le poignet. Toucher sa putain de peau qui paraissait parfaitement lisse. Désagréablement douce. L'attraper, oui. Mais pour qu'elle but? L'attirer vers moi pour lui donner le baiser le plus bestial qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de la vie?

Non, merci.

C'était plutôt pour le saisir et le tordre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la lâcher. Que la douleur soit si insoutenable qu'elle ne puisse que crier. Hurler. Faire brûler mes tympans. Faire consumé ma raison. Détruire cette foutue part d'attraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une haine. Noire et simple. Belle et bien certaine.

Je lui en voulais. D'être quelqu'un de si magnétique. Je m'en voulais. De l'avoir remarquer. Mais je lui en voulais surtout pour une chose.

Faire naître ce putain de désir qui n'ordonnait qu'une seule chose. La pousser contre le mur et la mordre au cou si fort qu'elle en convulserait. De lui sucer la peau avec une telle véhémence que ça en déchirerait sa peau.

Voilà ce que j'allais faire. Là, maintenant.

**Enfin ce que je _m'apprêtais_ à faire, avant d'entendre la voix râpeuse et désagréable de ce foutu prof.**

Rogue, par excellence. Cheveux de jais, robe de sorcier sombre. Sourire méprisant, manière détestable. Typiquement Servuserien. Typiquement énervant. Comme si je ne l'étais déjà pas assez.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes déjà arriver, déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa salle.

Je m'écartais brutalement. Leur tournant le dos, la main devant la bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler ma frustration.

-Vous savez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes là.

Je crois que ce fut les sept mots les plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés.

Non, non. On ne savait pas ce qu'on foutait là. On avait juste trouver le mur plutôt joli et on avait décidé de le contempler jusqu'à que t'arrive. Abruti.

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Envoyant dans mon corps déjà tremblant une nouvelle décharge électrique. Je me redressais d'un coup et fis face à mon assaillant:

-M. Malefoy, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Rogue en cherchant mon regard.

Je plongeais mes yeux assombris par la haine dans les siens déjà noirs. Il me contempla un instant silencieusement, les lèvres pincées, puis se résigna à un hochement de tête.

-Allez vous rafraîchir un coup, décréta t-il en me tournant le dos.

Avais-je si mauvaise mine que ça? Bon, pour être sur le point de commettre un meurtre, il fallait croire que oui.

Il entra dans la salle, suivit par Granger. C'est sans un mot, qu'il me laissaient seul avec moi même.

••••

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans les toilettes pour homme, j'aperçus Parkinson dans le couloir. Elle portait une jupe minuscule qui ne laissait guère place à l'imagination de la courbe de ses jambes. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de faire un pas que je lui avais sauté dessus.

Je plaquais fermement mes mains derrière sa nuque, brisant la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Je lui arrachais ainsi un cris de surprise mêlé à l'approbation. Ses mains partirent fourragées dans mes cheveux blonds tandis que nos langues s'acharnaient l'une contre l'autre. Je glissais rapidement une main le long de son dos pour atteindre ses fesses et elle se courba lorsque mes lèvres descendirent le long de son cou.

-Drago, gémit-elle en se serrant encore plus contre moi.

••••

Je n'avais pas désirer Parkinson plus que ça. Elle avait juste été mon coup rapide dans le couloir après avoir accumulé toute cette frustration. Et puis, je me sentais beaucoup moins énervé contre Granger. Je la haïssais, mais le désir de l'étrangler était passé.

Je frappais trois coups à la porte de la salle de potion. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement grâce à un sort qu'avait jeter mon professeur. J'entrais, les yeux rivés sur le mur.

Elle ne méritait pas que je la regarde.

Pourquoi regarderais-je une sang de bourbe, d'ailleurs?

Je m'approchais d'elle d'une démarche hautaine, tirais la chaise brutalement en arrière puis m'assis dessus de la même manière. Elle ne broncha pas. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'oeil à la dérobé. Elle était entrain de fixer Rogue d'une manière lasse.

Super.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui m'ignorait.

Mes yeux descendirent un peu plus bas et je remarquai que sa main droite posée à plat sur la table tremblait légèrement. Sans m'honorer d'aucun regard, elle la glissa avec l'autre sous la table.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes revenu, M. Malefoy, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Severus en déposant sur notre table de deux feuilles de papier, deux encriers et deux plumes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?L'interrogeais-je en ramenant vers moi la moitié des affaires qui m'était destinée.

-Vous allez devoir écrire la biographie de votre binôme.

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

-Pitié, ne me forcer pas à écrire la misérable vie de cette fille, m'exclamais-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- « _Drago Malefoy, petit bourgeois prétentieux, né dans une famille de Mangemort pété de tune qui ne vit que pour servir Lord Voldemort_ » ça te va comme introduction? Grinça t-elle en se faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise contre le parquet.

Je me tournais vers elle et percutais ses yeux marrons chocolats consumées par toute la haine que je lui inspirais. Son regard était si profond qu'il en devenait vicieux et transperçant. Comme si une aiguille s'insinuait sournoisement sous ma peau. Elle détourna le regard.

-Ça suffit! 20 points en moins chacun! S'époumona Rogue en devenant tout rouge. Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faite perdre assez à vos maisons?

Il abattit brutalement son poing sur la table et une goutte d'encre gicla sur son visage. Son oeil tiqua nerveusement. Vous savez, comme les gens pas très net.

-Vous allez apprendre à vous respecter. Mutuellement, dit-il en mâchant chacun de ses mots.

Je réprimais un rire moqueur. Moi? Respecter _Hermione Granger_? Et puis quoi encore? Dites moi de chevaucher un poney tout nu dans la foret interdite et je ne verrais pas la différence.

-Je préférais être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année plutôt que ça.

-Si tu crois qu'être coincer avec toi dans cette salle me ravit, tu te trompes, lança t-elle en fixant le mur face à nous.

-Si vous continuez ce petit jeu, je _vais_ vous collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répondit sombrement notre prof.

Granger se redressa brutalement puis répondit:

-Finalement, je crois qu'on va apprendre à se respecter. Je ne veux pas passer toute l'année avec ce...

Elle grimaça.

_-...type_, termina t-elle.

Il est bien évident qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'insulter. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, ça aurait été contre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ça donnerait presque: « _on va apprendre à se respecter. Plus d'insultes, hein connard?_ »

Notre professeur opina, un sourire faux aux lèvres puis partit se placer derrière son bureau. Il nous lança un dernier regard puis nous dit:

-Je veux 2 pages sur la vie de votre binôme. Une autre sur ses loisirs et ses passions. Vous n'aurez qu'à lancer un sort de duplication à vos feuilles.

Il nous lança un autre sourire, plutôt moqueur, et ajouta:

-Vous avez une heure.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Coincer nos deux ennemis ensemble et les forcer à faire une biographie de l'autre est, je vous l'accorde, vraiment cruel.**

**Mais je _suis_ cruelle! Mouhaha. **

**J'adore Bellatrix Lestrange...**

**Quand elle a fait brûler la maison d'Hagrid, je dois avouer que j'ai rigolé :-(**

**C'est mal? *.***

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1) Est-ce que le Drago/Pansy vous a gêné? **

**2)Pensez vous qu'ils s'entretueront dans le prochain chapitre? ( C'est fort possible, à mon avis. :o)**

**3)AVEZ VOUS AIME? *-***

**BISOUS,**

**SO STRAW !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur:**** Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur! Surtout les longues et constructives. Bonne Lecture! :)**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

C'était une blague. Il fallait que ça en soit une. Ne me dites pas que j'avais seulement une heure pour faire un compte rendu de la vie pitoyable de Granger. Un suicide. Quoi de mieux? Moi, je ne voyais rien.

-Bon. Plus vite ça sera fait, et mieux je me porterais, soupira ma binôme.

Attendez. Je rêve là?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Lui sifflais-je à voix basse pour que Rogue ne nous entende pas.

Elle planta son regard brun dans le mien qui était glacé et me répondit froidement:

-Plus tu es loin, mieux je me porte.

Non mais en fait c'est réciproque. Petite garce.

-Si tu veux que je reste loin de toi, il va falloir que tu commences par me respecter.

-Hilarant, Malefoy. T'en à d'autre comme ça, que je rigole un peu?

Je l'observais, la mâchoire serré. Elle ne cilla pas.

-Pas pour toi, en tout cas. Tu confonds humour et réalité, ma pauvre fille. C'est affligeant.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Tu es le grand Drago Malefoy, celui qui éclair le monde par sa répartie légendaire.

Elle allait se calmer, elle? Avec son ironie agaçante de miss-je-sais-tout? Argh...

-La ferme, Granger, persiflais-je toujours à voix basse.

-M. Malefoy serait-il en manque d'inspiration? S'enquit-elle, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

-Il faut dire que le sujet n'est pas très passionnant, répondis-je en le lui rendant froidement.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais a voix de Rogue la devança:

-Vous parlez mais n'écrivez pas beaucoup!

Oh toi, ta gueule.

Granger se tourna vers moi et me lança:

-Ta date de naissance?

-Le 5 juin1994, répondis-je automatiquement. Et toi?

-19 Septembre 1994.

Je tiquais sur sa date, un sourire aux lèvres:

-Tu es vierge?

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la gifle que je t'avais mis?

-Je parlais de ton signe astrologique, répondis-je innocemment.

Ses yeux marrons chocolats s'ancrèrent un instant aux miens. Ses lèvres roses esquissèrent un demi sourire à peine perceptible.

-Tu es puéril.

Elle marquait un point. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter brièvement.

-À croire que j'ai tous les défauts du monde.

-Mais tu les a. Le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte.

Les avais-je vraiment? Non, impossible. Je suis Drago Malefoy, après tout.

-Tu sais pourquoi? Continua t-elle avec hargne, Ton arrogance. Tu peux l'ajouté à la liste, avec les autres défauts.

-Et on se calme, lui intimais-je calmement. Je sais que j'en vaux la peine, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça.

Elle trempa la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier et commença à tracer des lettres sur son parchemin vierge. J'aperçus sur son poignet droit, une ligne argentée légèrement creuse. Lorsqu'elle surprit mon regard, elle s'empressa de glisser sa main sous la table et me lança:

-Je te raconte ma passionnante vie et tu écris?

J'acquiesçais, légèrement troublé par son soudain revirement à coopérer. C'était trop facile.

-Mon deuxième prénom est Jane, déclara t-elle en grimaçant légèrement

-C'est très moche, commentais-je en notant l'information malgré tout.

-Moi, au moins je n'ai pas un nom d'animal, rétorqua t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Ça ne saurait tarder. Quand on m'offrira un crapaud, je saurais comment l'appeler.

-Drago, par exemple? Se risqua t-elle innocemment.

-Non, ce prénom est trop noble pour un animal.

-Bien sûr, opina t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dévisager ses lèvres délicieusement pulpeuses. Cette fille était vraiment... Rrrh. Je la détestais.

-Parle moi de tes parents, lui dis-je en trempant ma plume dans l'encrier.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement tendis que je voyais son corps se raidir.

-Camélia et Jonanthan Granger. Ils sont dentistes à Londres, répondit-elle évasivement.

Ça devait sûrement être un métier d'ouvrier moldus.

-Mais encore? Insistais-je près à écrire.

Elle se détourna et trempa sa propre plume dans son écrier.

-Je n'ai encore rien noté sur toi, évita t-elle en fixant sa feuille.

Je décidais de ne pas insister.

-Mes parents sont Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Ils vivent à Wiltshire en Angleterre.

-Dans un quartier de bourge, je suppose, souffla t-elle en écrivant ce que je lui avais dis.

À ton avis, Granger? Je suis riche.

-Excuse moi. On ne peut pas tous habiter dans un un quartier mal famé.

Je ne savais pas si sa famille était pauvre ou pas mais le métier de dentiste me semblait péjoratif. Et puis, ses vêtements souvent déchirés ou froissés

par endroit n'aident pas beaucoup.

Elle ne répliqua pas et se contenta de fixer sa feuille silencieusement durant quelque seconde. Elle se tourna ensuite lentement vers moi et me dit, d'une voix dénué d'émotion:

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie.

C'était vrais. En faite, je ne voulais pas en savoir d'avantage.

Si c'était pour entendre la pauvre vie de Granger dans le genre: « Mes parents sont pauvres mais amoureux, de toute façon, l'amour vaincra toutes nos faiblesses. »

Stupidité.

-En effet, rétorquais-je avec mépris, toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Je commençais à la haïr de plus en plus et son regard sombre n'aidait en rien.

-Finissons cette « biographie », si tu veux bien, dit-elle en reprenant un masque d'impassibilité.

-Et si je ne veux pas? Questionnais-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Vois ça avec Rogue, répondit-elle sans me montré le moindre intérêt.

Je détestais quand elle faisait ça.

-D'accord finissons cette biographie. Je suis Drago Malefoy, et j'adore les filles qui me résistent.

Regardes- moi.

-Passionnant, marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe.

-Mon type c'est les jolies brunes, précisais-je en appuyant mon regard sur ses long cheveux ondulés.

Bien évidement, je voulais juste voir sa réaction.

-Super, Malefoy. Je suis très honorée de le savoir.

-Les brunes intelligentes m'excitent.

-Je vois... Est-ce que tu pourrais reculer un peu, parce que là tu empiètes sur mon espace vital.

-Je rêve ou tu es une brune intelligente qui me résiste? Dis-je en feignant la surprise.

-S'il te plaît, évite de trop... _t'exciter_, veux-tu?

-Difficile quand tu es dans les parages.

Elle poussa un long soupire lasse, se tourna enfin vers moi et me lança, les prunelles brillantes de malices:

-À quoi joues-tu?

-À « Essaye de te faire ta binôme du cours de potion. » . Une petite partie?

-Non merci. Je préfère jouer à « Un, deux, trois, je refoule mon voisin. »

Il fallait avouer que sa répartie était fascinante.

-Je suppose que le but est de _refouler son voisin,_ déclarais-je avec une esquisse de sourire.

-En effet. Techniquement, il faut _conter jusqu'à trois et de crier « Malefoy; arrête de draguer»_ mais, avec la proximité étouffante de Rogue, tu comprends que ça m'est impossible.

Pas mal.

-Bien évidement, la rassurais-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je m'en doutais, me dit-elle en m'imitant brièvement.

Il y avait deux options: Soit elle avait un gros grain. Soit elle était drôle. Je préférais penser qu'elle est se rapprochait plus de la première car la seconde me détruirait certainement.

J'essuyais un maigre sourire incontrôlé de sa part. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui était le plus hypnotisant: le mouvement lent de ses lèvres pulpeuses ou son regard joueur... Je finis rapidement par décréter qu'aucun des deux ne l'était.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux moment où nous devions échangés nos passions, je me rendis compte à quel point nous étions opposés. Bien sûr, je m'en doutais mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.

-Ta couleur préféré? La questionnais-je.

-Toutes les couleurs vives.

Horrible.

-Et toi? M'interrogea t-elle, ensuite.

-Le noir, probablement.

Elle dupliqua sa feuille pour la troisième fois sans broncher et n'omit aucun commentaire.

-Quel genre de musique? Demanda t-elle, en trempant la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier.

-Classique... Je joue du piano. Et toi?

-Vraiment? Moi, je préfère tout ce qui est moderne.

Je détestais le moderne. Je notais l'information sur ma feuille avec un certain dégoût.

-Tes fleurs préférés? La questionnais-je, sans réel intérêt.

-Les tulipes , murmura t-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de tragique dans sa voix. Comme si c'était un souvenir douloureux.

-Et toi? S'empressa t-elle de me demander.

-Je ne sais pas... Je dirais les fleurs de lys.

-Choix très noble, commenta t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Ta passion? Se risqua t-elle.

-Le Quidditch et toi?

-La lecture.

-Choix très ennuyeux, commentais-je à mon tour.

Elle me lança un sourire et répondit:

-Il y a des livres très bien. Le quidditch par contre...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le quidditch? M'exclamais-je.

Personne ne pouvait ne pas aimer ça. C'était impossible.

-Je ne supporte pas ce sport, avoua t-elle avec une moue répugné. C'est quelque chose que... je ne maîtrise pas. Et puis, je n'arrive même pas à tenir sur un balais.

-Personne ne peut détester le quidditch. C'est mathématiquement impossible, m'écriais-je, stupéfait.

J'adorais le quidditch depuis que j'étais tout gamin et jamais personne n'avait décréter que ce sport était _insupportable_. C'était ma passion. Et pour une raison qui m'échappais, je n'appréciais pas le fait que quelqu'un ne l'appréciait pas.

-Et bien, je suis là, moi. Et je hais le quidditch, précisa t-elle.

Cette petite Grangie avait perdu la tête.

-Je suis sûr que je peux te convaincre du contraire, lui affirmais-je.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais un petit comique?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi, je préférerais courir nue sur le terrain de quidditch plutôt qu'y jouer une partie.

L'idée était assez alléchante. Il fallait en convenir.

-Tu veux parier? Lui demandais-je, une étincelle de malice illuminant mes prunelles.

Elle soutint mon regard et déclara:

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

-Qui t'as parlé d'argent? Laisse moi une semaine pour te convaincre. Si je réussis à te faire aimer le quidditch, tu devras...

Il fallait que ce soit qu'elle que chose qu'elle déteste plus que tout... Hum... Réfléchis...

-...accepter un rendez-vous avec moi, terminais-je avec un sourire étincelant.

J'essuyais une moue horrifié. Elle se rattrapa rapidement, et me lança:

-Je te laisse trois jours, et si tu ne parviens pas à me faire aimer ce sport, tu ne me pose plus aucune question embarrassante, tu m'appelles pas mon prénom. C'est à dire: Hermione, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et... tu me devras un service. N'importe lequel et tu devras l'accepter sans protester.

Pauvre petite chose. Il fallait avouer qu'elle se faisait un peu arnaquer, quand même.

-D'accord. Trois jours. Ça marche.

Je lui tendis ma main et observais sa réaction. Elle scruta un instant ma main puis mes yeux et empoigna la mienne. Sa peau était détestablement douce et me provoqua un léger frisson. Elle esquissa un énième sourire puis me lança d'une voix enjouée:

-Tu vas perdre.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

C'est ce qu'on allait voir.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Alors, j'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas trop s'il est meilleur ou moins bien que les précédents... **

**1)Vous en dites quoi?**

**2)Qu'avez vous pensez de la répartie de nos deux protagonistes? :D**

**3)Et comment va s'y prendre notre petit Dray pour arriver à ses fins.? (Grrrrrrr... *-*)**

**Ah... Et Je pensais à faire éventuellement un PDV Hermione pour les chapitres à venir... ça vous plairait? **

**J'attend vos reviews! :)**

**BISOUS MES P'TITS CHOU'**

**SO-STRAW !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur: Un grand merci pour vos Reviews. Je vous adore! :)**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Ce ne fut pas mon réveil qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Pas pour la raison qu'il ne soit plus en état de marche. (étant donné que je l'ai jeté contre le mur il n'y a pas très longtemps.)

Non.

Ce qui me réveilla, ce fut un coup.

Je vous entends déjà: « mais... comment se fait-il que ce cher Drago Malefoy soit réveiller par un coup? »

Réponse: 

A)Je suis encore entrain de rêver.

B)Je suis fou.

C)Il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit.

La dernière me paraissait la plus plausible. Je me relevais subitement et priais pour que ce soit une fille. Canon, de préférence. J'aperçus une tête brune qui ronflait.

Du bout du doigt, je la poussai, comme si c'était un vulgaire détritus alors que j'avais sûrement... fait des trucs d'adultes avec elle.

Son visage se tourna tout doucement vers moi et je pus détailler ses traits délicats.

Ah... Oui. Je me souvenais d'elle. Enfin d'hier soir. Je me penchais tout doucement, avec précaution, et hurlais:

-DEBOUT!

Elle sursauta en criant et tomba du lit, s'écroulant par terre, toujours enroulé dans mon drap.

-Mais t'es complètement taré! Me cria t-elle en se relevant.

-Probablement pour que tu te retrouves dans mon pieu, lui assenais-je avec un sourire sardonique.

Elle me foudroya du regard et me dit:

-Je te déteste, pauvre petit con.

-Peut être mais à mon souvenir, tu avais l'air d'adoré mes performances.

-Je... Je simulais, balbutia t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais oui, c'est ça.

-La sortie est par là, lui indiquais-je d'un mouvement de bras.

-Ne crois pas qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit entre toi et moi après ça.

-Non, ne me laisse pas mon amour! Mona revient, m'écriais-je faussement suppliant.

-C'est MIA, me reprit-elle, les joues rougirent par la colère.

Dis que j'ai tort aussi, non?

Elle claqua fermement la porte de ma porte.

J'enfilais rapidement des vêtements propres et détalais de ma chambre. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était 7 heure. Il me restait encore 30 minutes avant le petit déjeuner.

Qu'avais-je envie de faire? Aucune idée... Quoi que...

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Blaise et empoignais brutalement sa porte:

-Bonjour! Le saluais-je en faisant claquer bruyamment la porte de sa chambre.

Il était allongé sur le ventre et sa couverture couvrait à moitié son corps vêtu d'un simple caleçon blanc.

-Koikeskispasse, s'alarma t-il en se levant sursautant.

Il m'aperçut et dit en se recouchant:

-_Malefoy_, si ma baguette ne se trouvait pas si loin de moi...

Elle trônait sur sa table de chevet à quelque centimètre de lui.

-...Je t'aurais déjà Avada Kedavraker.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça à ton meilleur ami, tout de même?

-Non. Mais à l'énergumène qui me réveille, si.

Je m'approchais de lui et tirais d'un geste brusque la couverture.

-Aller Zabini. Un peu de courage! Comme on dit l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt!

-Ta gueule, m'ordonna t-il en enfouissant sa tête sous un coussin.

J'attrapais un verre vide sur sa table de chevet, le remplis grâce à un « aqua menti » et le lançais sur lui.

-PUTAIN MALEFOY DEGAGES DE LA! Hurla t-il en se levant, tout trompé.

J'observais le résultat, satisfait.

-Bah alors? Tu fais encore dans ton pantalon? Ou bien tes pensées sont comme qui dirait... _impures_?

-C'est toi que je vais rendre impure, si tu continues.

Je me mis à rire tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans sa salle de bain pour se sécher.

Nous descendîmes un peu plus tard au réfectoire pour prendre notre petit-déjeuné aux côtés des autres Serpentards. J'aperçus Pansy qui était assise à côté de ma place habituelle.

Lorsque je fus installer, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Que dirais tu de recommencer l_'expérience_ d'hier? Me proposa t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Je la détaillais, assez réceptif à son toucher.

-Il n'y a personne dans ma chambre, ajouta t-elle en remontant dangereusement sa main.

Je détachais mes yeux des siens et, sans comprendre pourquoi, mon regard se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor.

Je surpris celui de Granger qui me détaillait d'un air dégoutté. Elle avait les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval qui la rendait irrésistiblement sexy. Elle me lança un sourire méprisant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Susurra Parkinson à mon oreille.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent près de mon oreille et elle mordit mon lobe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir en imaginant les lèvres de Granger à la place de Pansy.

Je vis Weasmoche se pencher légèrement vers sa petite copine, tout en me lançant un sourire narguant et embrasser sa joue lentement. Celle-ci sursauta et s'écarta rapidement. Elle lui lança un regard froid, lui dit quelque chose que je ne pus saisir, se leva et sortit du réfectoire d'un pas pressant, la main dans ses cheveux.

Sortant de ma stoppeur, je m'écartais brutalement de Parkinson.

-Une autre fois, peut-être, lui répondis-je en me levant.

Je sortis à mon tour du réfectoire en courant, cherchant du regard Granger. Pourquoi faisais-je ça? Aucune idée. Je fis le tour de Poudlard. Toilettes des filles, bibliothèque, couloirs... Puis montait ensuite à la tour d'astronomie.

J'aperçus ses longues jambes interminables collées contre la rambarde. Ses cheveux bouclés ondulaient au rythme du vent. C'était un spectacle délectable. Je restais un instant silencieux à la reluquer, puis au bout de quelques minutes manifestais ma présence.

-Tiens, tiens, Grangie, m'exclamais-je en faignant la surprise.

Elle tourna sa tête, dont les traits provoquaient des décharges électriques dans mon corps, me détailla, surprise, puis me lança d'une voix légère:

-Profites de tes derniers instants, parce que tu vas bientôt devoir m'appeler Hermione.

-Je préfère plutôt que tu sortes avec moi, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sans façon, rétorqua t-elle, une main sur sa hanche.

-Tu seras bien obligé si tu perds le pari.

Elle me fixa un instant, puis détourna les yeux en disant:

-Quand commence le premier jour, d'ailleurs?

-J'ai un entraînement demain, passe sur le terrain à 18 heure.

Elle m'observa une nouvelle fois puis me lança distraitement:

-Si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Peut être...

Quelle nonchalance. Ça en devenait agaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait? Tu me suis? Ajouta t-elle.

-Ça ne me ressemble pas, m'indignais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Attention, on pourrait croire que tu apprécies ma présence, tu sais, me prévint-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Peut-être était-ce le cas... Il fallait que je me calme, si ça s'avérait vrai.

-Pourquoi tu es sortis du self?

Son regard était opaque et ne laissait rien transparaître. C'était assez énervant. Presque troublant. Elle répondit:

-Ça a ne te regarde pas.

-Une dispute avec Weasmoche? Hasardais-je avec une mine moqueuse.

-_Malefoy_. T'as vie est si ennuyeuse pour que tu viennes t'inquiéter de la mienne?

Je détaillais ses lèvres qui réprimaient un sourire. Pulpeuses, rosées, aussi appétissante qu'une fraise ou n'importe quel délicieux fruit rouge. Mon dieu. Je commençais à fantasmer sur sa bouche. Ça devenait grave.

-Mes lèvres ont l'air de bien t'intéresser, dis donc, remarqua t-elle.  
-Pas que tes lèvres, malheureusement, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_Merde. _

Je venais de penser à voix haute. Je priais pour qu'elle prenne sa pour de l'ironie.

-Sacré Malefoy, se moqua t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Grossière erreur.

_On ne tourne pas le dos à un Malefoy_.

Je l'attrapais par les poignets et la tirais fermement contre moi. Elle tituba et manqua de s'écrouler par terre. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma nuque pour garder son équilibre. Je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer doucement dans ma peau.

Elle ne m'insulta point. Elle ne me cria pas dessus.

Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de me fixer en dessous de ses longs cils, qui était à sa manière, si excitant. Son regard chocolaté virait au sombre. Je la déplaçais brutalement pour la coincé contre le mur. Son dos l'entrechoqua tandis que je glissais mes mains sur ses hanches. et pressais ensuite un peu plus mes cuisses contre les siennes. Je me penchais vers son oreille. Humant, au passage, son odeur si hypnotique qui perturbait tout mes sens et me faisait perdre la tête.

-On ne tourne pas le dos à un Malefoy, lui sifflais-je à l'oreille.

Je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer sous l'assaut de mes caresses presque imperceptibles de mes lèvres sur son cou.

-Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

La douceur de sa peau me rendait complètement fou. Son arôme m'enivrait à m'en faire perdre la raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais si je t'embrasse? Lui soufflais-je.

Je sentis un frisson la parcourir. Sa présence m'intoxiquait complètement. Elle se pressa contre moi, sans rien dire, provoquant en moi de multiples sensations plus qu'agréables dans tout mon corps.

-Je ne sais pas...Tu n'as qu'à essayer...Chuchota t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque et suave. J'avais eu de nombreuses expériences avec beaucoup de filles mais, aucune n'avait fait battre mon coeur aussi vite qu'à cet instant. Je relevais la tête, un peu impressionnée par sa réplique. Mes yeux firent navette entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux consumés par le désir.

Comme j'avais envie d'elle.

Je m'approchais lentement, guettant la moindre de ses réactions mais dès que je fus à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je sentis ses doigts glissés entre mes cheveux d'or et m'agripper fermement à la racine pour stopper mon mouvement.

-Si tu fais ça, murmura t-elle en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, je te tue.

C'était pourtant une torture succulente.

Peut-être que le goût de tes lèvres en vaux la peine...

Je me penchais pour atteindre les atteindre mais je m'arrêtais brusquement. Je sentis quelque chose de dure appuyer contre mes abdominaux. Je baissais les yeux en me détachant du corps de Granger et aperçus sa baguette. Je plissais les yeux, mi frustré, mi amusé en reculant. La chaleur de sa peau me manquait déjà.

-Sacrée Granger, murmurais-je en reprenant ses paroles.

Elle recula, le souffle court, jusqu'à l'escalier. Sa baguette toujours pointée sur moi.

-Demain, 18 heure, lui rappelais-je en essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois sans rien dire, puis s'éclipsa tandis que j'essayais de me calmer.

Elle me devait un baisé.

Et une chose est sûr: Je contais bien avoir mon dû...

* * *

**Hey!**

**J'ai hésité avant de mettre le passage Drago/Hermione dans la tour d'astronomie. C'est trop tôt ou pas? Je sais pas trop...**

**Une petite Reviews? *-***

**( Vous me la devez bien : aujourd'hui c'est mon... ANNIVERSAIRE! HAN :o)**

**Bisous,**

**SO-STRAW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur: Remerciement à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre une review. ça me fait toujours EXTREMEMENT PLAISIR ! ;) & Particulièrement _CreAamiiiiiXx_ pour avoir bien voulu céder à ma demande :) ! Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Je venais de finir à l'instant mon entraînement de Quidditch. Malheureusement, en jetant un coup d'oeil au ciel, je pouvais très bien voir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Personnellement, ce n'etait pas la pluie qui poserait un inconvénient à un Malefoy, loin de là. Je pensais plutôt que ça gênerais cette chochotte de Granger. Qui avait, apparemment, décider de ne pas pointer le bout de son nez. Ça faisait 10 minutes que je l'attendais cette sale...

-Dragooooo! M'interpella une voix suraiguë.

Ce son grinçant me fit tellement froid dans le dos que je resserrais ma prise atours des deux vieux nimbus 2000 que j'avais dans les mains. Je levais les yeux pour apercevoir Pansy qui courait jusqu'à moi.

Et... en plus, elle portait l'équipement de quidditch? D'abord ce ciel tourmenté et ensuite cette fille...

Hm... C'était peut-être un signe de mauvaise augure.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais me donner des cours particuliers, m'expliqua t-elle dès qu'elle fut à mon niveau.

Ah, c'est nouveau ça.

-Pansy, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au quidditch? Soupirais-je.

-Depuis que je sais que tu pourrais être un très, _très_ bon professeur.

Je suis un très bon professeur.

-Je ne donne pas de cours, commençais-je.

Bon, pour Granger c'était une exception... parce que c'était un cas désespéré, bien évidement.

-Si tu voulais faire partie de l'équipe, continuais-je d'une voix lasse, il fallait tenter ta chance en début d'année. Mais, ne t'en fais pas.: ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Je ne t'aurais pas prise.

C'était pas méchant. Il fallait bien lui dire la vérité.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle en papillonnant exagérément des yeux.

-Pansy, tu ne sais même pas monter sur un balai, ricanais-je.

Mes yeux la quittèrent pour se poser sur la nouvelle venue.

Elle avait ses long cheveux bouclés lâchés et elle portait sa longue robe de sorcière. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle observa Pansy avec dédain puis planta ses yeux chocolats dans les miens un instant. Juste quelque secondes qui me firent remémorer l'instant délicieux d'hier...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, sang de bourbe, s'énerva la serpentarde. T'as pas des livres à lire? La bibliothèque, c'est de l'autre côté.

La lionne vint se planter devant Pansy, les poings sur les hanches. Pas du tout intimidée. Elle lui lança un regard si noir que je vis Pansy reculer légèrement.

-Et toi, Parkinson? Tu n'as pas un mec avec qui tu pourrais jouer à la petite traînée? Ah, j'oubliais. C'est ce que t'étais entrain de faire, vociféra Granger..

Mais, c'était prometteur tout ça! Baston! Baston!

-Du calme, mes jolies. Attendez qu'il pleuve pour faire votre petit combat dans la boue.

-La ferme, Malefoy! S'écrièrent t-elle en même temps.

Comme on dit : « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

-Bon, on va faire court : Pansy, tu dégages, ordonnais-je d'une voix posée.

Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

-QUOI? Pourquoi _moi_?

-Parce que tu es de trop, répondit Grangie avec un sourire amusé.  
-Pourquoi c'est pas _elle_ qui part? Continua la serpentarde.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la serpentarde et posais une main sur sa joue, d'un geste doux. Je plantais mon regard gris métallique dans le sien et lui dis calmement:

-J'ai un pari avec elle. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je perde, non?

Ses yeux bleus me fixèrent, comme hypnotisés, et firent navette entre mes lèvres et mes yeux.

-Non, souffla t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Alors, laisse nous.

Elle me lança un regard à moitié satisfait. Je me penchais vers son oreille.

-Je viendrais te voir ce soir, ajoutais-je avec malice.

Elle acquiesça directement. Prévisible?

Je n'allais pas y aller, bien entendu. Étais-je mauvais? De donner de faux espoirs à une fille?

-A tout à l'heure, me dit-elle assez fort pour que Granger puisse entendre.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard glacial puis s'en alla.

Je me tournais vers mon élève qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle regardait s'éloigner Pansy qui roulait exagérément ses hanches. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la rouge et or.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant un sac de sport.

Elle le détailla, d'un oeil septique sans rien dire et sortit le contenu. Un short noir en lycra et un débardeur de la même couleur moulant. Des genouillères, coudières beaucoup moins sexy. Et une paire de chaussures de sports.

Je les avais choisi avec précaution pour pouvoir me rincer l'oeil.

-Pas question, trancha t-elle, les sourcils haussés.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, en fait, lui expliquais-je avec un sourire sardonique.

-Tu te fous de moi, Malefoy? Autant jouer en petite culotte, pendant qu'on y est, s'indigna t-elle en brandissant le short.

-Moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Elle se pinça l'arrêt du nez.

-Écoutes, tu dois faire du sport en _tenue de sport_.

-Tenue de sport? Répéta t-elle, abasourdie, Malefoy, je pourrais m'être ce genre de fringue dans un club de strip-tease.

Je fis mine de m'énerver.

-Granger, arrêtes de faire la difficile. J'ai 3 jours pour te faire aimer ce sport, d'accord? Donc, tu fais ce que je te dis. Sinon, tu sors avec moi. Point barre.

Elle leva les mains en reculant.

-Je vais le mettre ton foutu short. Je préfère ça que passé une soirée avec toi...ajouta t-elle dans sa barbe.

Je lui indiquais les vestiaire des filles d'un mouvement de tête et elle partit se changer. Quand elle revint, je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher.

.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, dévoilant son cou que j'avais envie de dévorer. Le t-shirt moulait à la perfection ses formes. Sa poitrine qui finalement n'était pas si petite que je l'imaginais. Elle devait bien faire du 95B. Son ventre était plat et le col rond du débardeur me laissait une vue aveuglante de son décolleté. Mais attendez, je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur. Ce short me laissait une vue délicieuse de ses putains de jambes longues fuselées et interminables.

Putain.

Qu'elle était bonne !

-Mon visage se trouve un peu plus haut, m'informa t-elle.

Malefoy, lâche ses jambes du regard. Stop... STOP. Mayde, Mayde! On remonte à la surface. Elle vient de te parler. Répond. Dis quelque chose de cohérent. Vite... VITE.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Lui répondis-je en plantant enfin mon regard dans le siens.

-Malefoy, tu es pathétique.

-Je me demande comment tu seras sur un balai, toi.

Elle haussa les épaules tout en soutenant mon regard.

-Si tu te moques de moi, je vais encore plus détester ce sport, tu sais.

-Tant pis, répondis-je en lui tendant un balai.

Elle le fixa un instant puis me regarda.

-Je vais me tuer si je monte sur ce truc, me prévint-elle en reculant légèrement.

-C'est le but.

Elle m'observa puis me répondit:

-Je ne plaisante pas.

Je me penchais vers elle et lui lançais, d'un ton confident:

-Moi non plus.

Elle me foudroya du regard.

-Sois sérieux. Sinon, je pars.

-Si tu pars, je gagne d'office le pari, lui répondis-je avec un sourire innocent, et tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Elle m'arracha pratiquement le balai des mains.

-Va te faire voir, Malefoy.

-Quelle passion, Granger! Me moquais-je avec un sourire sardonique. Il faut dire que je provoque beaucoup d'émoi en toi.

-Si par émoi tu entends haine ou mépris, alors oui. Tu en provoques beaucoup.

Je balayais d'un geste ses paroles et lui dis:

-Traite de bavardage. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Le ciel gronda légèrement. Il était parsemé de nuages sombres.

-Il va bientôt pleuvoir, esquiva t-elle.

-_Granger._

Elle soupira et posa son balai au sol comme nous avions appris en première année, se positionna à gauche de celui-ci et tendis la main droite et dit:

-Debout!

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. C'était pathétique. Les premières goûtes de pluie ne tardèrent pas à recouvrir en une fine particule le gazon.

-Contente toi de l'enfourcher.

Elle ramassa son balai sans me daigner d'un regard et monta dessus.

Bon début, Grangie.

-Ensuite, tu...

Je n'eus même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'élançait déjà dans les airs maladroitement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de parcourir plus de deux mètre qu'elle chuta de son nimbus 2000.

Elle aurait pu s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Se faire mal.

MAIS NON.

Apparemment, elle en avait décider autrement. Ce fut sur moi qu'elle s'écroula. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle me plaqua à terre. Le choc de mon dos contre le sol fut ponctué par le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre.

La jolie brune peut vêtu était avachit sur mon corps de rêve. Je relevais la tête et remarquais qu'elle avait la sienne calé sur mon torse et que le reste de son corps était collé au mien. À divers endroits _stratégiques_.

-T'aurais pas pu tomber à côté? M'écriais-je en la projetant à l'endroit désiré.

Malheureusement, elle atterrit sur une flaque d'eau qui avait commencer à se former.

Oups.

-NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN, TOI! Cria t-elle en se relevant. JE VAIS TE TUER!

J'observais le résultat. Son flanc droit était complètement trempé ainsi que ses longues jambes. Les goûtes parcouraient le long de sa peau pour s'écraser sur le sol déjà humide. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, mouillant ses cheveux bouclés.

Elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Elle me sauta dessus.

Pas dans le genre: « je plaisante » mais plutôt... « je veux te détruire ».

Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouvait à califourchon sur moi. Elle frotta sa main dans une flaque qui s'était formé près de ma personne et approcha sa main pleine de boue de mon visage. Je l'interceptais en attrapant ses poignets et inversais nos places pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle.

-LACHE MOI, hurla t-elle en se débattant.

Je plaquais ses poignet aux sol de chaque côté de sa tête violemment. Elle me mit un coup de genou dans les côtes qui me fit lâcher prise et elle en profita pour étaler dans mon cou sa substance boueuse et froide.

-TU VEUX JOUER A CA, GRANGER? M'énervais-je, en plantant mon regard gris d'acier dans le sien.

Elle tenta de me cracher au visage mais je fus plus rapide. J'esquivais le coup.

-TOI, T'ES MORTE, articulais-je avant de plonger ma main dans la boue à mon tour.

Je fis parcourir ma main sale le long de de sa jambe. Caressant au passage son tibia et sa cuisse. Je sentis un frisson la parcourir. Elle me gifla et me fit basculer sur le côté. Elle planta fermement ses ongles dans ma peau tandis que ma main partit arracher l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Ils s'éparpillèrent, trempés, lui collant aux tempes, de parte et d'autre de son visage d'ange. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et les fis remonter jusqu'à ma gorge. Ses doigts se refermèrent atours de ma peau, tentant de me couper le souffle.

Je la fis basculer une nouvelle fois et pris sa place. Capturant fermement ses poignets pour qu'elle ne puisse plus me lacérer le corps et collant mon corps contre le sien pour qu'elle ne puisse plus me mettre de coups de genoux. .Ses cheveux brins lissé par la pluie s'étalèrent sur le sol froid d'un geste brusque.

J'approchais mon visage du sien tandis qu'elle me sifflait:

-Je te déteste, Malefoy. Tout ce qui m'inspire chez toi, c'est de la haine. J'ai envie de te faire mal. Te faire souffrir. Te détruire. Tu n'es qu'un sale...

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer l'insulte qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, je plaquais violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Alors, ce que j'espère le plus, c'est de vous avoir surpris! Surpris qu'ils se battent... Surpris qu'il l'embrasse! Argggh *-* **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**Un mot pour qualifier ce chapitre?**

**REVIEWS ? :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : Une vingtaine de reviews pour le chapitre précédent : UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS (et un petit bisous parce que je suis de bonne humeur! ) :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Meprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy

* * *

-Tu as QUOI? S'écria Blaise les yeux exorbités.

Je me pinçais une énième fois l'arrête du nez.

-S'il te plaît, Blaise. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça...

-Attends, je te demande pourquoi ta lèvre inférieur est ensanglantée et tu m'annonces que tu as embrassé Hermione Granger. C'est un trait d'humour de ta part, cette demande?

-Je regrette tellement, grimaçais-je en enfouissant ma main dans les cheveux.

Comme je la détestais. Cette salle...

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'elle ta refoulé.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer.

-La ferme, c'est pas ça le problème...

-Bon alors ré-explique moi parce que je n'ai pas compris.

Je soupirais.

-Je l'ai embrasé, marmonnais-je à contre coeur, et elle ma mordue.

-QUOI?

Je tapotais ma lèvre enflée.

-Jusqu'au sang, précisais-je en passant ma langue dessus.

Cette fille était vraiment une sauvage. Je vous jure.

-Ensuite, continuais-je, elle m'a mit son poing dans la figure et m'a dit, je cite : « Pose encore une fois tes lèvres sur les miennes et je te brise la mâchoire. » puis elle s'est levé et a ajouté : « encore une chose : vas te faire foutre, Malefoy » et elle est partie.

Blaise demeura silencieux un instant puis finit par éclater de rire.

-Ça alors! Moi, j'avais cru que c'était Weasmoche qui t'avais frappé, si tu vois le genre. Mais apparemment non, elle ta foutue ta raclé toute seule. Bien fait, ajouta t-il avec malice.

Par Merlin, faite que je ne le tue pas.

-Bon, en tout cas, tu peux être sûr que demain tout le monde sera au courant.

-Noooon, Blaise! Tu l'as deviné tout seul?

-Comme un grand, affirma t-il. Par contre, j'espère que toi tu trouveras une excuse plausible, _comme un grand_.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Je n'ai qu'à tout nier en bloc, proposais-je.

-Et quand Ron viendra te casser la gueule, qu'est-ce que tu feras?

-Oh, ça... Je ne m'en fais pas trop, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais plus aux Serpentards dans le genre, Pansy.

-Ah, oui. Tu peux nier, de toute façon, elle boit toutes tes paroles donc ça va pas être trop compliqué.

J'acquiesçais puis rentrais dans ma chambre. Je m'endormis avec l'image de Granger, trempés jusqu'au os, allongée sur le sol froid et humide, les cheveux lissé par la pluie et éparpillé par terre. Ce qui fut une chose douce mais pourtant si fatale..

Le lendemain fut bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

À chaque pas que je faisais, je pouvais entendre des murmures s'élever. Les Gryffondors me lançaient des regards perçants et pleins de haine. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, eux, se contentaient de détourner le regard.

Lorsque je fus assis à ma place à la table des Serpentards, je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi:

-S'il te plaît, Drago, ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment embrassé Granger, entama la voix calme de Théodore Nott.

-On peut vraiment faire croire n'importe quoi aux gens. J'ai une tête, moi, à embrasser cette... fille?

Je plantais mon regard dans chacun d'eux pour qu'ils saisissent bien ce que je venais de dire.

-Et puis, de toute façon je...

Houlà. Pourquoi avais-je commencé cette phrase, moi? Bon... Drago.. Trouve quelque chose.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas bruyant s'approcher de moi. Je me retournais et aperçus Pansy, toute essoufflée de sa course. Elle me regarda de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

On dirait un merlan frit, pensais-je.

-De toute façon, je sors avec Pansy, décrétais-je en m'empêchant de grimacer.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'arrondirent et elle s'étonna :

-Tu n'as pas embrassé la sang de bourbe?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, ajoutais-je innocemment.

Ho-ho... Gros mensonge.

-J'en étais sûr, t'aurais pas pu me faire ça! S'écria t-elle joyeusement en me sautant dessus.

Et sur ces mots, elle m'embrassa langoureusement devant les yeux ébahis de tout Poudlard. Je me surpris à espérer que Granger me voie. Juste pour lui montrer à quel point elle _m'indifférait_. Que si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je peux avoir n'importe quelle autre fille. Et puis, voilà de quoi faire taire toutes ces rumeurs.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'eus cours de divination avec Mrs. Trelawney. Une folle avec les cheveux en pétard et de grosse lunette ronde. Vraiment bizarre cette dame.

Nous étions assis dans des poufs autour de minuscules tables par deux, par chance, j'avais Blaise à mes côtés.

_Elle_ était dans la pièce.

À l'autre bout précisément, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs dans sa direction. Pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, ou... si elle me regardait de son côté. L'expérience se révéla négative. Elle suivait le cours avec une sorte de lassitude. Elle était enfoncé dans son pouf, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Je sursautais quand ma folle dingue de prof s'approcha de moi.

-M. Malefoy? M'interpella t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours comme ça.

-Vous avez suivis ce que je viens de dire? Me demanda t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

-Bien sûr, _madame_.

-Très bien, alors pouvez vous lire la ligne de main de M. Zabini?

Ça, c'était autre chose, par contre.

Je saisis la main de Blaise et observais les courbes qui s'y dessinaient.

-Alors, ça, c'est ta ligne de vie, annonçais-je en lui montrant celle qui était la plus proche de son pouce. Bon... Elle est assez courte donc je suppose que tu mourras bientôt.

-Intéressant, lâcha Blaise sous le regard exaspéré de la vielle folle. Quand ça précisément?

-Heu... dans la semaine, probablement. Demain, avec un peu de chance, hasardais-je.

-NON, STOP. ARRËTEZ CE MASSACRE. VOUS RACONTEZ N'IMPORTE QUOI, s'énerva la prof.

Elle attrapa ma main et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est la DERNIERE fois que je vous explique, prévint-elle.

Elle tira rageusement ma main devant son visage, manquant de me faire tomber de mon siège.

-Votre ligne de vie est bien celle-ci. La votre est fourchée. Vous allez être confronté à un choix qui dépendra de votre vie. D'un côté la route est longue, de l'autre elle est courte. Il pourra être _fatal_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Votre ligne de la tête est celle qui se trouve au dessus. Elle est profonde et longue, ce qui reflète... une grande ingéniosité, m'informa t-elle à contre coeur.

Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur auquel elle répondit par un profond soupir.

-Votre ligne de chance n'est pas admirable pourtant! S'extasia t-elle. Elle est marquée de coupures!

Je haussais les épaules. Je m'en contre fichais.

-Et pour terminer, votre ligne d'amour.

Je me tendis automatiquement. Je voulus récupérer ma main mais elle la tenait fermement.

-Alors... commença t-elle tandis que ses yeux et son front se plissaient, votre ligne est pratiquement inexistante. Comme si vous étiez un monstre...

Ma mâchoire se contracta.

-...Pourtant, il y a belle est bien une parcelle d'amour. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Vous n'aimerez qu'une seule et unique fois. Mais d'un amour bien mauvais. Sombre. Un mélange de haine et d'attirance inévitable. Quelque chose de bien destructeur de toute évidence mais...

Je me dérobais avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

J'en avais suffisamment entendu de cette diseuse de bonne aventure qui racontait des idioties. Je n'aimerais jamais car **je ne voulais pas aimé**.

C'était une chose stupide.

L'amour : sentiment pour lequel vous êtes prêt à donner votre vie.

Un suicide volontaire, quoi. Il faut avoir un peu de jugeote. Autant se tirer une balle directement.

L'amour: sentiment qui vous rend complètement abruti.

Vous souriez pour un rien. C'est si... niai.

L'amour: sentiment qui vous rend faible.

Vous êtes près à pleurnicher pour un rien. « Oh snif, elle ma quitté. ». Tss.. pathétique.

La voix de ma folle dingue de prof me ramena sur terre:

-Eh bien, M. Malefoy, vous ne voulez pas entendre la fin de votre histoire d'amour?

Mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois vers Granger. Elle contemplait sa paume ouverte la tête courbée rien qu'une seconde puis referma sa main et la laissa pendre. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de voir lui déplaisait, elle secoua la tête.

-Non merci, répondis-je en m'empêchant de lui crier d'aller se faire foutre, elle et ses conneries.

-Dommage, répondit-elle, profondément déçue, lorsque la sonnerie marqua la fin de son cours..

Je me hâtais de sortir.

Lorsque je fus à l'embrasure de la porte, j'aperçus Pansy qui se dirigeait vers moi. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, empêchant les autres de passer. Personne n'osa protester. Pourtant je sentis quelqu'un forcer le passage en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

Lorsque je baissais les yeux vers cette personne, je percutais le regard haineux de Granger. Un marron chocolat embrasé par l'animosité. Je sentis comme une décharge électrique parcourir mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Les poils de mes bras et de ma nuque se hérissèrent.

-Qu'elle pouffiasse, celle là, commenta rageusement Pansy dès qu'elle fut sûre que cette dernière ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers moi.

-Ah oui, Dumbledore veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Je crois que c'est grave.

Dumbledore? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait _encore_ ?

J'acquiesçais et partis sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? Je frappais trois coups sur son énorme porte en bois. Il m'ouvrit quelque seconde d'après et me demanda d'entrer d'une voix grave. Je m'exécutais mais à peine eus-je franchis la porte que je me pétrifiais.

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard n'était pas seul.

Lucius Malefoy, ou si vous préférez mon père, se tenait droit comme un I près de son bureau. Son visage froid laissait transparaître une fureur que je pouvais voir briller dans ses yeux.

Que dire dans ce genre de situation?

Sûrement pas « Bonjour, _papa_ ».

* * *

**Hey !**

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle :o**

**- Je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine, et peut être pas la semaine d'après. Je suis terriblement désolé :$ **

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre quand même, peut être que vos reviews me motiveront pour écrire... (:p en, chantage!)**

**BISOUS,  
SO-STRAW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur****: Un GRAND ****merci à ceux qui ont bien voulu céder à mon caprice ! C'est grâce à vos review (à ne jamais sous estimer!) que je publie ce chapitre qui est TRES COURT mais qui, je l'espère, soulagera les ADDICTS :)**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

-Père? M'égosillais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Le dit « père » se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et planta son regard acier dans le mien. Je ne rêvais pas. Il était belle et bien réel...

À mon grand malheur.

-Eh bien, Drago? Tu ne me salues pas? Il faut croire que t'es bonnes manières se sont envolées. Heureusement que ton sens de l'observation est là pour compenser ton impolitesse, railla t-il avec un sourire froid.

-_Bonjour,_ père, répondis-je à contre coeur d'une voix tendue, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite?

Oui, je vouvoyais mon père. C'était comme ça dans la famille Malefoy.

-M. Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hiboux pour me faire part de ta récente tendance à embrasser les filles contre leur gré.

Je tressaillis légèrement. Je pouvais très bien distinguer dans ses yeux que c'était loin d'être une plaisanterie pour lui.

-Alors? Tu peux t'expliquer, _mon garçon_? Me pria t-il d'une voix douce tandis que ces prunelles se consumaient par la fureur.

Je voyais très bien son petit manège. Ça faisait un moment que je le connaissais: Il prenait son ton plein d'affection devant d'autre adultes mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec moi...

-Je t'ai posé une question, cracha t-il en perdant de son sang froid.

-Il faut croire que j'ai perdu de ma beauté de jeunesse, Je ne peux plus avoir toutes les filles que je souhaite. Je commence à prendre les traits de mon paternel, le provoquais-je.

La seconde qui suivit, il avait sortis sa baguette et l'avait pointer sur moi. Dumbledore s'interposait.

-Lucius, voyons. Calmez-vous, demanda la voix calme et posée du directeur.

Père se composa une mine impénétrable et sourit poliment au vieux. C'était un serpent. Mais un serpent _malin_.

-Naturellement, je voulais pas lui faire de mal. Juste l'effrayer.

Pourtant, je pouvais encore sentir la douleur des doloris qu'il m'avait jeté dans mon enfance.

-Que pensez-vous d'une exclusion? Suggéra « papa »

Tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était une manière de se retrouver seul avec moi au plus vite. Pour me faire comprendre mon erreur de le provoquer... et d'embrasser une _sang de bourbe_.

-C'est une bonne sentence, approuva Dumbledore d'une voix hésitante, mais il ne reste que 7 jours avant les vacances et toutes les évaluations ont lieu cette semaine. Drago sera suspendu des trois prochains match de Quidditch...

-QUOI? M'exclamais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Je croisais le regard glacé paternel qui me calma directement.

-...et si vous importunez encore une fois Miss. Granger, reprit-il en se tournant vers moi, vous serez exclu.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, coupa froidement mon géniteur.

On pouvait très bien entre le « je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus » sur un ton mafieux dans sa voix.

-Bien, acquiesça Dumby.

Et sur ce, il nous congédia.

Nous sortîmes de son bureau avec une tension qui vibrait dans nos corps. Nous parcourûmes six couloirs. Nous éloignant de plus en plus de celui de mon directeur. Dès que mon père fut assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre le mur. Il planta son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et ancra ses yeux gris métalliques au miens.

Il me dit, ensuite, d'une voix grave et basse :

-Alors comme ça mon fils embrasse une sang de bourbe?

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Il la fit remonter jusqu'au creux de ma gorge et appuya lentement dessus.

-Quel est ton nom de famille? Siffla t-il, tel un serpent.

-Malefoy, répondis-je en sentant mon pouls s'accélérer.

-Est-ce qu'un Malefoy embrasse ces bêtes répugnantes, mon garçon? Est-ce qu'un Malefoy se permet de toucher ces sangs de bourbes si ce n'est pas pour les frapper? Les torturer?

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il aller le faire. Il allait me lancer un...

-_Doloris_, chuchota t-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

J'eus l'impression qu'un serpent m'avait injecter son venin dans le cou, à l'endroit même où il tenait sa baguette. La morsure froide se transforma petit à petit en un feu ardent. Les picotements désagréables se métamorphosèrent en une douleur incontrôlables.

_Je plissais les yeux._

Luttant contre l'envie de hurler tant j'avais l'impression que mon corps se consumaient. Contre l'envie de laisser les larmes déborder de mes yeux.

_Je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne pleurs jamais._

Je m'accrochais à la seule image rassurante d'un pauvre souvenir. Un souvenir stupide. La raison pour laquelle je souffrais en ce moment le martyre. Granger. _Elle_, allongée sur le sol froid et humide du terrain de Quidditch. Ses cheveux brins lissé par la pluie éparpillés et le goût exquis de ses lèvres.

Elle était dans l'enfer dans lequel je brûlais, une part inaccessible du paradis.

Ne tenant plus, je m'écroulais par terre.

-Relèves-toi, m'ordonna mon père d'une voix qui me paraissait lointaine.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Il me donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac.

-Relèves-toi, répéta t-il en me donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Ma tête pivota mais je ne sentis rien. Comme anesthésié par la douleur qui faisait déjà tordre mon corps et mes entrailles. Pourtant, je sentis un liquide chaud et doux envahir progressivement ma bouche.

Je le recrachais et me rendis compte que c'était mon propre sang.

Soudain, je m'évanouis.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Soyons honête, ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement celui dont je suis le plus fière mais ne vous inquiéter pas! Le prochain sera bien meilleur! Je vous l'assure ! :)**

**RAISON: Un PDV Hermione Granger. **

**VOS AVIS? Pour ou contre?**

**REVIEEEEEEEEWS ! :)**

**SO-STRAW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur:**** Merci à mes petits-CHOU de "revieweur" :D. C'est toujours un veritable plaisir de lire vos avis! **

* * *

**Je tiens à donner une information qui peut interesser tous mes lecteurs:**

**ANCRE m'a écrit : "**Fait attention à ne pas faire tomber ta fic dans le mélodrame! Jusqu'à maintenant c'était drôle, sexy etc, ça serait cool que ça le reste!**"**

**- **Je suis contente que tu me donnes ton avis franc, mais je suis dans le regret de te dire que ma fic ne sera pas le pays des merveilles.

Je trouve qu'une vrais fiction nous fait passer par toutes les emotions: joie mais aussi bien tristesse. Si tout est trop beau, trop facile, l'histoire n'a, pour moi, aucune valeur. Donc il y aura du **DRAME** mais je ferais en sorte que ça reste "drôle et sexy".

* * *

**Le Meprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Point de vue : Hermione Granger

J'étais entrain d'arpenter un couloir de Poudlard quand j'aperçus une masse sombre étalée sur le sol. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais, en bonne Gryffondor, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approchais lentement de ce qui m'apparut, avec stupeur, comme un corps.

C'était un garçon grand et élancé dont les cheveux blonds étaient en bataille. Son visage lui était caché par bras musclés. Il était recroquevillé dans une position de chien fusil et me semblait comme vulnérable. Je me baissai à son niveau et me rendis compte que du sang gisait près de son visage.

Horrifié, je m'aperçus qu'il était inconscient. Rapidement, je le fis basculer sur le côté et me penchais vers son torse recouvert d'une chemise maculée de sang et déchirée qui laissait transparaître la pâleur de sa peau. J'appuyais mon oreille contre sa poitrine. Cherchant désespérément un battement de coeur. C'est avec soulagement que j'entendis des percutions faibles pulser en dessous de sa peau lisse et douce.

Je m'attardai, inconsciemment, sur les lignes fermes de son abdomen. J'eus l'impression d'avoir sous mes yeux la perfection d'une sculpture de la renaissance. Tel que_ David_ de Michel Ange. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

Plus sexy, tu meurs.

Je relevais les yeux, désireuse de connaître l'identité de son propriétaire et manquais de tomber à la renverse.

_Drago Malefoy. _

Ce crétin.

Cet abrutit de serpentard.

Comment avais-je pu le trouver désirable?

Qu'elle idiote!

Je plaquais une main contre mon front avec un soupire de désespoir.

Un suicide.

Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment très approprié pour laisser cours à mes envies auto-meurtrière. Malefoy était dans un sale état et même si j'avais beau le détester, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser baigner dans son propre sang.

Je me penchais vers lui et le secouais. Rien à faire. Je glissais ensuite maladroitement mes bras sous ses aisselles et tentais de le relever. Sans succès. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Soit il était trop lourd; soit j'avais besoin de prendre des cours de musculation.

Je préférais de loin la première option.

Tapotant la poche de ma robe de sorcière, je sortis ma baguette et lui lançais un sort de lévitation. Comme quoi, la magie pouvait servir à beaucoup de chose. Je fis ensuite disparaître le sang qui voilait le sol et le ramenais vers les chambres de Gryffondor. Il faisait tard et, heureusement pour moi, pratiquement tous mes camarades dormaient.

-Psst, chuchotais-je à la dame de mon tableau.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et firent navette entre le corps lévitant du serpentard et moi même.

-Il est à Gryffondor, celui là? Pépia t-elle avec des yeux soudain illuminés.

-Bien sûr, mentis-je avec un sourire.

-Tu mens, me rétorqua t-elle en faisant durcir ses prunelles.

-Pas du tout, m'indignais-je.

Elle observa avec admiration Malefoy avant de poser son regard dur sur moi.

-Je l'aurais remarqué, ce morceau.

D'accord... Elle délirait ou quoi? Elle parlait de lui comme si de la viande de qualité. Je dévisageais un instant les traits fripés de la sexagénaire.

-Il est nouveau, répondis-je simplement.

-Mon oeil.

-Écoutez, si vous nous laisser entrer, je vous raconterais tous les potins que je connais sur les autres tableaux.

-Mais ma petite, tu ne vas rien m'apprendre, à moi, ricana t-elle d'une voix enrouée par la graisse.  
-Ah oui? Et vous savez ce qui se passe entre le tableau des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigles? Hasardais-je avec une voix envoûtante.

Elle me regarda, les yeux exorbités.

-Noooon! Sérieusement? S'extasia t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je, je les ai vu hier.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre ses deux tableaux... et je préférais ne pas le savoir d'ailleurs.

-Je connais encore pleins de potin, donc laisser moi entrer et je vous raconterais tout. Promis.

-Mot de passe? Maugréa t-elle.

-Souris blanche, répondis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Et elle me laissa passé.

Je ramenais Malefoy dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny et le déposais sur mon lit. Cette dernière était partie dormir dans la chambre d'Harry. Je partis récupérer une carafe d'eau, ainsi que du coton et de l'alcool dans ma trousse de toilette puis revins vers lui.

J'évaluais les dégâts. Lèvres ensanglantés, cou et torse recouvert de la même substance. Chemise déchiré et hématomes le long de son abdomen recouvert de blessures superficiels.

Je lui essuyais doucement la bouche avec un coton mouillé. Traçant la courbe fatale de ses lèvres lentement. Je m'y attardais un instant en repensant au baisé qu'il m'avait donné. Le contacte chaud mêlé à la pluie m'avait comme anesthésiée.

Oui, j'étais complètement stupide.

Je secouais la tête.

Dès que j'eus terminer, je m'employais à nettoyer le sang séché qu'il avait du menton au cou. En arrivant à la base de son torse, mes doigts se mirent à trembler.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Je me mis a déboutonner les quelques boutons survivants et réussis à lui enlever sa chemise.

J'hésitais à nettoyer le reste.

Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à lui frotter le torse, tout de même?

J'observais lentement sa peau nu pâle et irrésistible avant de poser mes doigts fins et froids dessus. Sa texture était lisse et me paraissait de loin plus douce que du satin. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir et en fus légèrement troublée. Je fis courir mon coton doucement sur son épaule tout en me délectant de la fermenter de sa musculature. Je descendis le long creux de ses abdominaux mais lorsque je franchis involontairement la barrière de son nombril, je le sentis se tendre.

Je relevais mes yeux et rencontrait son regard sombre électrisant. Je sentis les poils de mes bras se hérisser et des picotements se déplacer dans tout mon corps. Malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais distinguer à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un mouvement que je me retrouvais plaqué contre le lit, encerclé par ses bras longs et musclé de chaque côté de ma tête comme prise au piège dans une cage. Tétanisée, je sentis son corps s'appuyer contre le mien sans pour autant pesé sur moi. Je sentis mon traitre de coeur accélérer et mon souffle se retenir.

-À quoi joues-tu? Susurra t-il durement en plantant son regard bestial dans le mien.

_Ça, je me le demandais bien._

* * *

**HEY!**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu. ****Il est un peu court mais plus long que le précédent.**

**(j'ai hésité à publier cette semaine :o)**

**Qu'avez vous pensez de ce petit passage Dramione? **

**Allechant? )**

**Des idées pour la suite?**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS ! **

**SO-STRAW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour mon ENORME retard! Vraiment! Je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est des problèmes personnels. Donc voilà, la suite que vous attendez tous avec impatiente (j'ai remarqué 30 visites chaque jour jusqu'à ma publication et ça m'a fait chaud au coeur!) Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Hermione:**

Mes yeux descendirent lentement jusqu'à ses fines lèvres entrouvertes et je crus que j'allais lui sauter dessus. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et furent submerger par la profondeur de sa couleur. Gris métallique avec une teinte bleu.

-Il.. euh.. il y avait du sang... expliquais-je en bafouillant.

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, m'intoxiquant de plus en plus. Je sentis ses cheveux blonds me chatouiller le menton tandis qu'il frôlait de ses lèvres ma clavicule. J'émis un soupire sonore qui prouvait qu'au lieu d'être dégoûté, j'étais au contraire très emballée par ce qu'il me faisait. Je crus que j'allais mourir de honte. Il releva la tête et me fit un sourire en coin à damner un saint.

J'avais envie de lui.

Là.

Maintenant.

**Drago: **

Son soupire me fit sourire. Alors comme ça, _Hermione Granger_ appréciait ce que je lui faisait?. Ça devenait _vraiment_ intéressant... Elle commença à rougir et lâcha subitement :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive pour que tu sois dans cet état?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répondis-je sèchement.

Le visage de mon père me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Non.

Il fallait que j'arrête mes conneries.

Je la détaillais un instant en me mordant la joue douloureusement. Je savais que si je ne partais pas tout de suite, je ne partirais jamais.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda t-elle innocemment.

Je pris conscience de l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur moi, et comme électrocuté par cette réalité, je reculais rapidement. Ses yeux marrons chocolats me fixèrent avec une intensité si forte que j'en détournais les yeux.

Elle ne dit rien. Absolument rien. Tant mieux, car si elle m'aurait demandé de rester je n'aurais pu que lui obéir. Mais elle resta silencieuse. Je me levais et l'entendis m'imiter mais je ne me tournais pas vers elle. J'avançais difficilement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

-Malefoy! M'apostropha t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas en continuait d'avancer. Lorsque j'allais poser ma main sur la poignée, elle m'interpella une nouvelle fois, mais d'une manière extrêmement douce:

-Drago.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprit le plus. Son ton lisse empreint de sérieux ou le fait qu'elle m'ait appelé par mon prénom. Et ça me déstabilisa. C'est pour cela que j'arrêtais tout mouvement et me retournais.

Erreur.

Mon coeur commença à accélérer d'une manière démesurée et complètement folle. Je déglutis péniblement en maudissant le frisson qui parcourut mon échine. J'aurais du à se moment là partir. Ou me retourner. Mais non. Mon corps avait complètement bâillonné mon esprit et m'empêchait d'avoir des pensées... _raisonnables_.

Elle coinça derrière son oreille une mèche folle qui pendait devant ses yeux assombries. Ses jolies lèvres rosé légèrement entrouvertes semblaient quémander un baisé. Mes yeux descendirent un peu plus bas sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Ses doigts fins s'agrippèrent lentement sur le bouton de sa chemise. Elle fit sauter le premier. Je la dévisageai et elle ancra fermement son regard au mien.

-À quoi joues-tu?

Elle déboutonna celui d'en dessous. Ses yeux. étaient toujours plongés dans les miens avec une et semblaient me consumer tout entier.

Je devais m'en aller. Là, maintenant.

-À rien, chuchota t-elle.

Il fallait que je parte.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rompre notre lien visuelle. Et elle continua jusqu'à enlever complètement sa chemise.

Elle la jeta par terre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et avança lentement vers moi.

J'étais complètement pétrifié. Et pas mal excité aussi, il fallait l'avouer.

J'avais toujours mes yeux plongés dans les siens lorsqu'elle glissa une main derrière ma nuque. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcourut. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, frôlant mon corps tendu à l'extrême et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur presque douloureuse.

C'est à ce moment précis que je perdu ma raison.

Je fit courir mes mains le long de son dos lisse tout en lui rendant son baisé avec une passion non feinte. Elle passa ses bras fins atours de ma nuque tandis que je caressais les formes cachés sous sa jupe. Elle se pressa contre moi en gémissant.

Mes lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Je respirais son parfum comme si c'était mon oxygène tandis qu'elle agrippait mes cheveux.

Mes mains glissèrent sous sa jupe et caressèrent le tissus de sa culotte puis ses cuisses parfaites. Je la soulevais d'un coup et elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. La seconde qui suivit je l'avais fait basculé sur son lit. Je fis courir mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches et agrippais les pans de sa jupe. Je tirais d'un coup sec et la jetais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se releva et m'embrassa sauvagement en me faisant basculé sur le dos. Elle commença à s'attaquer à ma mâchoire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Granger tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée faisant virevolté sa cascade brune. Elle sauta du lit à une vitesse surprenante et fit face à sa colocataire.

Ginny Weaslay.

Cette dernière avait les yeux exorbités et semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Weaslay junior, si tu pouvais bouger ton cul d'ici, on était un peu... occupés si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dis-je calmement.

Tout d'un coup, elle sembla manquer d'air.

-Mione! S'écria t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que... et RON?...Tu...DRAGO MALEFOY?.. mais tu as perdu la tête!

La nouvelle venu détailla la tenu légère de son amie, un jolie ensemble de sous-vêtements noir brodée de dentelle puis posa un oeil sur mon torse nu. Je la vis déglutir.

-DEGAGES, lui ordonnais-je en articulant chaque syllabe.

Elle m'observa , révoltée.

-Jamais, se rebiffa t-elle, c'est MA chambre, c'est TOI qui va me faire le plaisir de t'en aller.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Grangie pour voir qu'elle cherchait désespérément ses affaire sur le sol.

-Seulement si Granger me demande de partir, déclarais-je.

Celle-ci releva subitement la tête et fit navette entre sa meilleure amie et moi.

-Euh...commença t-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin qui sembla la perturbée quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il fallut que Weaslay fille racle sa gorge pour briser la magie du moment.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ta chambre, lâcha t-elle finalement.

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'elle désirait tout le contraire. Je m'avançais jusqu'à elle et je la vis retenir son souffle, puis me penchais, tout en l'effleurant et ramassais ma chemise sur le sol. En me relevant, je lui murmurais, assez bas pour que son amie ne puisse pas l'entendre:

-Je viendrais réclamé mon dû.

Puis me retirais d'un coup devant son air légèrement troublé.

Je me dirige ais jusqu'à la sortie, empoignais la porte et lançais un dernier regard à la brune.

-Au revoir, Granger.

-Ouais, c'est ça... répondit-elle en évitant mon regard.

Je me tournais ensuite vers la rousse qui avait un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Weaslay Junior, la saluais-je poliment.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus le droit à un regard méprisant.

* * *

Lorsque je fus dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher à Granger, les yeux fermés. J'embrassais Granger. Je la touchais. Je la faisais gémir. Et elle haletait mon prénom. Les mains de Granger sur ma peau; les miennes sur la sienne...

Granger, Granger, Granger...

-Drago...

Non. Ce n'était pas le son de sa voix. J'ouvris les yeux et mon fantasme s'effondra.

-Qui y a t-il? Me demanda cette fille que je méprisais.

C'était Pansy.

Pas _elle_.

Je la repoussais et me rallongeais.

-Rien, lâchais-je.

Elle abandonna la partie et se coucha à côté de moi. Je repartis dans mes pensées qui n'étaient pas tournées vers ma petite amie, mais vers ma pire ennemis.

Je viendrais récupéré mon dû.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends vos Reviews avec impatiente!**

**BISOUS,**

**SO-STRAW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur:** Je remercie encore une fois très chaleureusement tous ceux qui me review. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça redonne un peu le morale quand ça va pas. Et l'inspiration quand elle n'est pas au rendez-vous.

Merci à :

**-CreAamiiiiXx**, toujours première à commenter mes chapitres.

**-SonicandPitch**, présente(s?) à chacune de mes publications.

**-Hilaidora**. Et ses jolies commentaires qui me flattent toujours ;)

**-Mademoiselle Maupin** dont les commentaires me font toujours rire.

-ma petite **Estrella'zz** dont les reviews sont toujours des pures délices: longues et constructives!

-**Bakaiiko** pour sa franchise et son avis également très constructif.

**Également Ancre**, **Alice Cullen**, **AshleeSnape **et**lapin d'Alice **et **Vivi **l'addicted, dont les commentaires me font toujours très plaisir et me redonne la pêche ! :)

**Mary Malefoy Black**: J'aimerais bien répondre à tes reviews mais ta boite mail est bloquée :(

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Le self n'était franchement pas un endroit où faire des confidences. Ça, je vous l'accorde. Mais après ce qui c'était passé hier soir, j'avais besoin d'en parler. Parce que c'était complètement... indescriptible et que je devenais fou. D'abord parce que Granger avait évité mon regard toute la matinée.

Ensuite... Pansy commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Elle avait passé la soirée à me demander ce que j'avais et pourquoi je n'avais pu... continuer ce qu'on avait commencer hier. Comment pouvais-je répondre? Moi même, j'en ignorais la raison.

J'étais à ce moment là à côté de mon meilleur ami, loin de cette fille qui me servait de « petite amie ». Je lui parlais à voix basse, tandis que les autres étaient chacun dans leur propre discution. Personne ne faisait attention à nous...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Blaise commence à s'étouffer.

-Pardon? S'égosilla Blaise en recrachant son chocolat sur la fille qui était assise en face de lui.

Celle-ci suivit la trajectoire du jet et ses yeux s'élargirent devant l'énorme tache sur son t-shirt gris de fausse marque.

-JE. VAIS. TE. TUER.

Blaise l'observa un instant, pas vraiment intimidé, et lui répondit avec nonchalance:

-T'en fait pas, je te le rachèterais. Combien il t'a coûté?

La fille colérique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva fièrement le menton.

-40 gallions, dit-elle avec suffisance.

Blaise la détailla de haut en bas et ricana:

-Je ne savais pas que la contre façon était aussi cher.

Je soupirais.

J'étais entrain de lui parler d'un truc sérieux et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de s'embrouiller avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pour un _t-shirt_.

Moche, d'ailleurs, pendant qu'on en parlait.

-Pauvre abrutit! Ce t-shirt vient de...

-Bon ça va maintenant, m'énervais-je.

Ils posèrent tous les deux leur regard sur moi. Ainsi qu'à peu près tous les élèves du self.

-On en a rien à foutre de ton putain de t-shirt. Alors maintenant barres-toi, continuais-je calmement en virant sur elle mon regard glaçant.

Celle-ci pâlit, puis s'en alla s'en broncher.

C'était ça, le respect.

Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte. Je remarquais que des Serpentards avaient décidé de me fixer et leur crachait:

-Vous voulez ma photo?

Chacun retourna à ses occupations. Je scannais ensuite le reste de la salle, avec des yeux gris foudroyants. Un sourire de satisfaction naquit. Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien était... Sauf un. Mon sourire retomba aussi sec.

Ce petit con de Weaslay.

Il me fixa et plaça délicatement son bras atours des épaules de Granger. Ma mâchoire se contracta subitement. Je sentais chaque muscle de ma peau se tendre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il la touche. À la seule pensée qu'il puisse l'embrasser, je savais que je pouvais perdre le contrôle. Il ne la méritait pas. Ce mec la trompait et n'était même pas capable défendre sa petite amie. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

J'attendis patiemment la réaction de celle-ci. Mais, à ma grande déception, elle ne vint jamais. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et les plongea dans les miens. Ça chaleur brune réconfortante me calma un peu.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant.

Pas de haine, ni de mépris.

Pas d'amour, ni d'adoration.

Seulement une étincelle de regret.

_Pourquoi du regret, d'ailleurs? _

Weasmoche fit navette entre sa copine et moi.

_Nous étions ce que nous étions. _

Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Opposés par tout._

Elle détourna le regard.

_Et c'était très bien comme ça._

* * *

Je savais très bien avant de rentrer en cours de potion qu'elle allait m'ignorer et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se montrer aussi... impassible.

-Granger? L'interpellais-je une énième fois.

Elle attrapa un ingrédient devant moi sans me daigner d'un regard et le jeta dans la marmite qui crépita. Oui, c'était assez agaçant.

-Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps?

Question rhétorique, en quelque sorte. Elle fit tourner son mélange sans un mot.

-D'accord, Granger. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans la potion.

Ça l'a fit tilter.

-Ne ne compterais jamais sur toi, Malefoy.

Ça voix était traînante et distante. Un peu comme si elle était perdue quelque part ailleurs.

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois pour prendre un flacon bleu mais je stoppais son mouvement en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je sentis son pouls s'accélérer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger? Lui murmurais-je sérieusement.

Je sentis une vague furtive de douleur passé dans ses ses yeux et eus un léger pincement au coeur.

Elle récupéra brutalement sa main et attrapa le flocon dans sa volé.

-Je n'ai plus rien. Et c'est ça le problème, souffla t-elle si bas que je crus rêver ses mots.

* * *

**Tard, dans la nuit.**

La pluie martelait la vitre de ma chambre et le tonnerre grondait et zébrait le ciel.

Il faisait chaud. _Trop_ chaud.

J'avais besoin de respirer un grand coup. Je me levais d'un bon en rejetant mon drap puis revêtis un short qui traînait. Je sortis en enfilant ma robe de sorcier à la hâte. Je dévalais les escaliers et me glissais ensuite sous le préau en pierre de la cour.

La fraîcheur de la nuit me parcourut et me fit soupirer. Mais quelque chose vint perturber le paysage sous mes yeux.

_Elle était là._

Au beau milieu de la cours. Adossée contre un tronc. Je courus vers elle, sentant la pluie s'abattre violemment contre ma nuque et le ciel crépiter. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de ma présence, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Sous ce tronc, la pluie ne s'insinuait presque pas grâce aux feuillages de l'arbre mais le froid lui était présent. Je m'agenouillais à son niveau et lui secouais les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? M'écriais-je en essayant de couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui percutait les pierres.

Ses yeux plongèrent intensément dans les miens et elle me repoussa.

-Va t'en! Cria t-elle en ramenant ses genoux vers son buste.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je retirais ma robe de sorcier et tentais de lui recouvrir les épaules mais je laissais très vite tomber en voyant qu'elle me repoussait de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lui demandais-je.

Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux marrons chocolats semblaient livides et ses larmes continuaient de courir le long de ses joues.

-Qui y a t-il de mal à vouloir profiter un peu de la pluie? Lâcha t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Hermione...commençais-je.

Elle me glaça du regard.

-Non. Pour toi c'est Granger. Rien d'autre. Compris? Gran-ger.

Je soupirais. Un coup elle voulait que je l'appelle par son prénom, un coup son nom de famille.

-D'accord, _Hermione_.

-Il n'y a que mes amies qui peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom, cracha t-elle.

-Ah oui? Et où sont-ils tes « cher » amis quand toi tu pleures?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et son regard se fit plus dur.

-Va t'en!

-Non, répondis-je fermement.

Elle se leva d'un coup.

-Alors c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Elle me tourna le dos et commença à partir mais je l'attrapais fermement et la poussais contre l'arbre. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle me fixa intensément puis posa ses mains sur ma poitrine et tenta de me repousser. Sans succès.

-S'il te plaît, soufflais-je avec sérieux.

-Donne moi une seule raison de te faire confiance, déclara t-elle en séchant ses larmes du revers de son poignet.

** [ MUSIQUE : John Nordstrom - Lost along the way ]**

-Je te jure que je ne parlerais à personne de ce que tu me diras. Parole d'un Malefoy.

Elle expira bruyamment et regarda ailleurs quelques instants. Je la laissais prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir et elle se lança:

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Aujourd'hui. Et... je leur avais promis que je viendrais sur leur tombe déposer un bouquet de tulipes. Je ne peux pas sortir du collège cette année. D'habitude, Dumbledor accepte mais cette fois il a refusé. J'ai.. j'ai trahis ma promesse.

Ses lèvres avaient tremblé en prononçant le mot « mort » et « promesse ». Je me rappelais une de nos discutions lorsque nous devions faire nos biographies lors d'une colle de Rogue. Elle avait dit que ses parents étaient dentistes. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été évasive. C'est pour cette raison que le sujet l'avait touché. Ils étaient morts.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fus touché de cette révélation. Je pouvais déceler les particules de douleur dans ses yeux brillants. Et j'avais envie de la délivrer de tout ça. D'englober sa souffrance et la subir à sa place.

J'avais peur. Effrayé de ce que je ressentais. Pourquoi voulais-je avoir mal pour elle? C'était stupide. Moi, Drago Malefoy, voulant tressaillir de la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre? Non, ça n'allait plus. Je commençais à devenir vulnérable. Et c'était à cause d'elle. Cette fille, là. Pas une autre. Pas Pansy. Personne d'autre qu'elle.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose, elle s'était glissée dans mes bras et avait posé sa tête sur mon torse. Je me mordis douloureusement la langue en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à la sensation chaleureuse que ça me procurait. Mais ne m'en voulez pas d'être aussi faible, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras.

Ni ma mère, ni mon père ne l'avaient fait. J'en comprenais la raison maintenant. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher aux autres. Sinon, on se faisait détruire trop vite et bêtement. C'est ce que mon père avait tenté de m'apprendre.

_« Si tu t'éprends des autres, tu ne peux plus penser avec ton esprit. Tes sentiments prennent le relais et te font faire de mauvais choix. »_

Je l'avais, ce choix, maintenant.

Mes bras étaient toujours ballants. Je pouvais choisir de l'enlacer pour partager sa douleur ou de me dégager et tenter de garder la barrière qu'avait battit mon père par ses années de doloris.

Je fermais les yeux un instant et cessais de réfléchir. Je sentis une de ses larmes glissé sur ma peau. Ce fut comme une onde de choc électrifiant.

Et la seconde d'après, mes bras l'avaient brusquement entourée.

Comme pour la protéger du froid ou de sa souffrance.

J'avais détruit moi même la barrière qui m'avait rendu intouchable.

Non seulement j'étais complètement stupide mais maintenant j'étais vulnérable.

_Vulnérable_.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Me revoilà! Donc j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu par le dramatique. Je voulais également vous informer que cette histoire sera bientôt terminée :s Donc j'attends vos avis car j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur se chapitre.**

**Bisous!**

**SO-STRAW '**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Alors, un grand merci** Olive H Owen, Vivi, PoupA, estrella'zz, Eleanor, Karina.A, Mademoiselle de Maupin, Eleanor Svetlana Corwelayne, SonicandPitch, CreAamiiiixX **pour les reviews.

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Allez savoir comment je m'étais embarqué là-dedans. J'avais décidé d'aider quelqu'un. Il fallait croire que je me m'étais mis à faire des trucs délirants ses derniers temps. D'abord, embrasser Granger. Ensuite la prendre dans mes bras. Et maintenant je voulais l'aider. Trois choses que j'avais toujours du mal à comprendre.

-Je vais t'aider, déclarais-je sincèrement.

Elle m'observa avec des yeux empreint d'incompréhension. Peut être que, comme moi, le fait que je puisse prêter mon aide à quelqu'un lui paraissait impossible.

-Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici, répétais-je.

À ses paroles, j'aperçus une étincelle d'espoir qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler en regardant ailleurs.

-Je ne peut pas, Malefoy. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard maintenant.

Je souris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un idiot? Me demanda t-elle, renfrognée.

-Il y a pleins de chose que tu ignores, Miss je sais tout, chuchotais-je, malicieusement.

Elle arqua ses sourcils en me dévisageant.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Il y a sept passages secrets qui mènent en dehors de Poudlard.

Elle abattit la main contre son front si fort que ça me fit sursauter.

-Mais oui, bien sûr! La cabane hurlante! Se rendit-elle compte. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant?

-Il faut croire que ton génie t'as quitté.

-Je te remercie de partager avec moi ta réflexion très profonde.

-Je le fais gratuitement. Pour cette fois, ajoutais-je en tentant un trait d'humour.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Nous nous regardâmes un instant sans rien dire, tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait. Parce que 'était le moment de m'éclipser. Elle avait son chemin à faire, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'embarquerais dans sa vie.

-Bon... et bien, bonne chance, lâchais-je maladroitement en reculant d'un pas.

Je lui tournais ensuite le dos et commençais à m'éloigner mais elle m'interpella:

-Malefoy, attends!

Je m'arrêtais et lui fis face. Elle me fixait avec hésitation.

-Qui a gagné le pari?

Mes épaules se soulevèrent.

-Personne... mais je te laisse la victoire, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Comme ça, au moins, tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de t'appeler par ton prénom.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Il y avait une autre condition.

-Ah oui? Demandais-je, incertain.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu me dois un service.

Nous y voilà... Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, consolée et je lui étais encore redevable. Je détestais rendre des services aux gens.

-Que veux-tu?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis répondit:

-Accompagne-moi.

Je l'observais, surpris. Aller sur la tombe de quelqu'un n'était pas anodin. Je savais ce que ça faisait. Moi aussi, j'avais vu des gens me quitter. On a mal, et on ne veut pas forcement partager sa douleur avec n'importe qui. J'étais mal à l'aise, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas être le réconfort dont elle a besoin. Et je me demandais pourquoi elle voulait tant que je l'accompagne.

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je.

-Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer.

J'allais la voir, plus triste, plus affaiblie. Elle allait encore m'ouvrir sa bulle qui la protégeait pour me laisser y entrer. Si je voulais, je pouvais la toucher. Atteindre son coeur et la détruire. Et c'était comme si elle me donnait la clé pour le faire.

-Je ne suis pas la personne qui sera là à te réconforter.

-Je n'attend rien de toi Malefoy. Je sais qui tu es. Je n'espère pas que tu me consoles ou quoi que se soit. Je veux juste que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton « petit copain »?

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, m'annonça t-elle en détournant le regard.

Tiens, tiens.

-Depuis quand?

-Aujourd'hui.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres.

-... Après qu'on se soit embrassé, si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, rétorqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui? Me moquais-je.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard se perdit sur les dernières gouttes de pluie.

-Tu m'accompagnes, oui ou non?

De toute façon, j'étais obligé, non? Je lui avais donner ma promesse lors du pari. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ça me rassurait. Au moins, je pouvais me dire, dans ma tête que c'était une contrainte. Comme ça, ce n'était pas une chose que je faisais avec le coeur. Et ça me préservait des questions irritantes sur les sentiments... que je ne ressentais pas d'ailleurs!

-Oui, lâchais-je, indifférent.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit, marmonna t-elle sans me remercier.

Je lui emboîtais le pas et nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Quand nous arrivâmes, l'arbre était parfaitement immobile. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, et je lui proposais d'y aller en premier. Elle hocha la tête et je m'approchais lentement de l'arbre.

Malheureusement, je me sentis en confiance trop rapidement et lorsque je tournais la tête j'aperçus une branche de l'arbre fouetter violemment l'air à quelque centimètre de mon visage. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment j'eus peur. Comme un con, j'avais pas regarder à droite et à gauche. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que j'entendis Granger crier:

-Immobulus!

Ensorcelé par la Gryffondor, la branche ralentit considérablement son mouvement en s'agita au ralenti. J'en profitais pour reculer et je vis la Rouge et Or courir vers moi.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu devrais faire plus attention! M'incendia t-elle.

-Ne m'insultes pas! Lui criais-je à mon tour. C'est pas de ma faute. C'est cet arbre, il est vicieux!

Elle soupira et me tira jusqu'au trou.

-Les femmes d'abord, clamais-je avec galanterie.

-Malefoy, galant? On aura tout vu.

Je la suivis et m'engouffrais dans le tunnel étroit. J'entendis le cris perçant de Granger retentir et je me demandais dans quelle connerie je venais de m'embarquer. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser trop longtemps parce que je finis par atterrir juste au dessus d'elle. Manquant d'écraser tout mon poids sur elle, je me rattrapais en plaquant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Je la vis retenir son souffle. Ses grands yeux marrons me détaillaient en dessous de ses longs cils noirs. Lorsqu'elle manqua d'air, sa poitrine se souleva et vint effleurer lentement mon torse nu. Mes yeux se plissèrent automatiquement tandis que je sentais des fourmillements me parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Cette fille arrivait à m'exciter même sans s'en rendre compte.

J'allais pas pouvoir me retenir.

J'avais trop envie de l'embrasser; et je pouvais très bien voir dans ses yeux qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi. Ils faisaient navette entre les miens et mes lèvres entrouvertes. Elle en avait envie, ouais, mais elle pouvait pas. La connaissant, elle devait se dire que c'était mal d'embrasser un autre garçon alors qu'elle avait rompu avec Weasmoche dans la journée.

Granger était une gentille fille, pas une traînée. Sa poitrine se souleva encore une fois; me frôlant, me brûlant. M'achevant. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et les effleurais sensuellement.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, souffla t-elle contre elle même.

Elle avait raison. On devait y aller, parce que si je commençais à l'embrasser, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Il ne faut pas tenter le diable, comme on dit.

Je me relevais et lui tendis ma main qui tremblait légèrement. Elle l'attrapa et se releva à son tour restant aussi loin de moi que possible. Heureusement, parce qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'un effleurement pour me faire craquer.

La cabane hurlante ressemblait vraiment à un vieux débris. À faire frissonner, c'est vrai. Surtout si tard dans la nuit. Mais il n'y avait personne. Si je le savais c'était parce que j'avais emprunté plusieurs fois ce passage pour voir Père et assisté à ses réunions de Mangemort. J'aimais pas trop ces trucs mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. On fait avec. Après tout, on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Le seul vrai problème était que Père voulait que j'ai la marque du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ça, c'était encore autre chose.

-Tu es déjà venu ici? Me questionna la Gryffondor à voix basse.

-Non, mentis-je.

Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui raconterais ma vie. Surtout un passage qui lui donnerait envie de vomir.

-Et toi? L'interrogeais-je, ensuite.

-Oui, avec Harry et Ron en troisième année.

J'eus un sourire ironique.

-Je savais que tous les trois vous faisiez des trucs pas très net...

Elle me foudroya du regard.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Malefoy.

Je haussais les épaules avec nonchalance. J'allais pas la contredire.

-Peut-être, mais à ce que je sache tu n'es pas une sainte non plus.

Elle se tut, en ignorant cette remarque. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas oublier la manière dont elle m'avait allumé la veille. Elle non plus. Ça tombait plutôt bien

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la Cabane Hurlante, le froid nous glaça les os.. Le chemin était sombre et on ne savait pas trop où on m'était les pieds. Mais nous ne bronchâmes pas. Nous continuâmes de marcher, côte à côte, sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien se dire d'ailleurs? Rien. À si. Moi, j'avais bien une question.

D'ailleurs, elle me trottait tellement dans la tête que je finis pas me résigner à la poser:

-Pourquoi tu as largué Weasmoche?

Sur le coup, ça l'avait tellement prit de cours qu'elle trébucha. Et comme un abruti, mes bras s'étaient enrouler automatiquement atours de ses hanches pour la rattraper. Elle se redressa et effleura – malencontreusement -une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Je me mordis la joue pour essayer de contrôler toutes les pensées pas très pures qui étaient en train de traverser mon esprit. Pas moyen. Du coup mes bras se mirent à l'enserrer un peu plus fort. La pressant un peu plus contre mon torse. Elle tenta de se dégager mais j'en avais décidé autrement. Je me penchais et effleurais son oreille avant de susurrer:

-Répond à ma question,_ Hermione_.

Elle se tortilla en essayant de se dégager mais ça ne faisait qu'accroître le désir que j'avais pour elle.

-Lâche moi, Malefoy: Cria t-elle en tentant de m'écraser les pieds.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'ai répondu, sifflais-je à mon tour.

Elle se calma un peu et expira fort.

-Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, et je ne te dois rien. Je t'emmerde.

-Je te lâcherais pas avant que tu n'ai répondu. Je pourrais rester comme ça une heure, la prévins-je froidement.

Elle soupira.

-Il me trompait, cracha t-elle les dents serrés.

Je la lâchais brutalement. Elle se tourna vers moi avec son regard bestial en se frottant les bras.

-Voilà, t'es content?

Et elle commença à s'éloigner tandis que j'affichais un sourire à moitié satisfait.

-Ce mec est un idiot.

Elle s'arrêta, ne revenant pas de ma légère compassion.

-Entre toi et Lavande, y a pas photo, lui dis-je franchement.

Elle se retourna.

-Comment es-tu au courant? Souffla t-elle, troublée.

-Je les ai vu.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes, à court de mots. Puis se retourna et repartit.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui? La questionnais-je en la suivant.

Elle continua de marcher sans se retourner.

-Gran... _Hermione,_ lâchais-je avec une voix impatiente.

Elle se retourna brutalement, irritée.

-Non. Je ne le suis pas! On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose? Moi, je ne te pose pas de question sur Parkinson à ce que je sache! Se rebiffa t-elle.

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Normal,il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter.

-...C'est à dire? Tenta t-elle en essayant de faire comme si ça lui était égal.

Je me mis à ricaner.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, la provoquais-je.

-Au moment même où tu m'as embrasser ça à commencer à me regarder.

-Ah oui? Dis-je innocemment.

Ça sembla l'énerver encore plus.

-Joue pas au con avec moi.

-J'ai couché avec elle, lui avouais-je d'un ton neutre.

Elle médita sur ce que je venais de dire quelques secondes.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Je ne connais pas ce verbe, Granger. M'embarque pas sur le Titanic.

Elle garda le silence.

-Au fait, où se situe la tombe de tes parents?

-À Londres.

Je réfléchis un instant et m'arrêtais.

-Il faut transplaner.

-On à 16 ans, Malefoy. Donc, on a pas le permis, m'informa t-elle comme si j'étais un abruti.

-J'ai mon permis.

Grâce à Père.

-Comment ça? Demanda t-elle, dubitative.

Il m'avait fait payer des cours et j'avais pu le passer en avance. Bien sûr, il avait du glisser quelques billets et utiliser sa réputation de Mangemort.

-Je l'ai gagné dans une pochette surprise.

Elle ignora mon sarcasme.

-Ils sont enterrés à Londres au cimetière de Highgate.

Je connaissais cet endroit. Un ami de mon père y avait été enterré. Je lui tendis ma main. Elle leva sur moi ses yeux bruns empreint d'anxiétés.

-Fais moi confiance.

L'orage s'était désormais complètement dissipé. L'air restait frais mais nous n'y fîmes pas attention. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, sans s'occuper du feuilles qui bougeaient au rythme du vent. Elle baissa les yeux vers ma main dont la paume était toujours ouverte, comme une invitation, et elle y déposa la sienne. Elle me regarda encore une fois avec une petit sourire moqueur.

-J'espère que tu es performant et je prie Merlin pour que tu n'aies pas réellement trouver ton permis dans une pochette surprise. On ne sait jamais, je ne voudrais pas finir désartibu...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut entraînée dans un tourbillon allant à toute allure. Je lui en ficherais moi, de la « performance ».

* * *

**HEY!**

**Hum, d'accord la dernière phrase peut être interprété de différentes manières. Je salue les esprits les plus pervers qui ont prit ça sous un contexte hum... sensuelle?**

**Bon, alors J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu car je comprend que certains n'apprécient que moyennement le côté dramatique, donc j'ai un peu allégé. J'espère que ça vous à plu et fait sourire ( voir rire... non non je vais pas pousser le bouchon :D)**

**j'attends vos avis, **

**BISOUS,**

**SO-STRAW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à CreaAmiiiiiXx, TaraDucan, Karine.A, Svetlana Corwelayne, estrella'zz, xRedRoses, Ya Omri, Chealsea Plunket, Yuuhi28, Esperenza, ainsi qu'aux anonymes **(à qui je répond dans mes propres reviews) **lapin d'Alice et Carole** !

**Chapitre un peu plus long,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le cimetière, elle me serait tellement fort la main que j'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de me broyer les doigts. Sacrée Granger, elle en avait de la force pour une fille!

-Merlin... Mon sang ne circule plus dans ma main, constatais-je à haute voix.

Elle récupéra la sienne, le regard perdu dans le paysage sombre et légèrement frais qui nous environnait.

De grands chênes couvraient massivement les environs et laissaient transparaître des légers filets de lumière du à la lune. Il y avait également des arbustes et des fleurs mauves, rouges et d'autres couleurs. La mousse semblait avoir recouvert la plupart des tombes complètement et s'employait à étouffer les longues croix religieuses. Des statues angéliques avaient été édifiées à divers endroits.

-Ça n'a pas changé... murmura t-elle en faisant quelques pas, pensive.

-Si tu es venue l'année dernière, c'est compréhensible.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-D'où connais-tu cet endroit? Me questionna t-elle.

-Un ami à mon père y est enterré.

-Je ne savais pas que ton père avait des amis moldues, lâcha t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Il y avait un passage qui menait aux sous terrains où des Mangemort y étaient enterrés. Bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette sombre sépulture...

-Ah bon? Me moquais-je. Décidément, il y a plein de chose que tu ignores. Je crois que tu ne mérites plus l'appellation de Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Je sais que tu as du mal à avoir une discution normale avec quelqu'un mais il existe d'autres moyens de communication que le sarcasme, soupira t-elle.

J'esquissais un léger sourire qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d''imiter brièvement. Elle en avait un jolie, je l'avouais. Le genre de rictus qu'on n'arrive pas à réprimer, un peu complice.

Bref, c'était juste un sourire. Point barre.

Ses yeux marrons chocolat n'étaient plus emplis de haine. Ça faisait bizarre, parce que moi, j'étais habitué à son animosité.

Je m'aperçus que j'étais entrain de la fixer délibérément. Pas bien du tout. Je m'empressais de concentrer sur autre chose. J'aperçus des tulipes un peu plus loin et lui fis remarquer par un mouvement de tête.

-T'es fleurs,

Elle suivit mon regard et s'en alla les cueillir. Je me surpris à détailler la manière dont elle marchait. Le balancement lent de ses hanches et ses épaules droites où reposaient des cheveux bruns ondulés qui mouvaient au rythme de son allure. Soudain, je perçus un mouvement à ma gauche et me retournais la seconde qui suivit.

Rien.

J'avais sûrement du rêver, pourtant je sentis mes entrailles se tordent. Il y avait des loups garous et des vampires mais ça ce n'était rien si la présence que j'avais sûrement imaginer s'avérait être un Mangemort.

Je m'empressais de rejoindre Granger, l'attrapais par le bras, et la soulevais.

-Dépêchons nous, Hermione, chuchotais-je, les yeux scrutant la foret.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur de te faire dévorer par un loup garou? Me taquina t-elle.

Je plongeais mes iris glacées dans les siennes et vis son sourire s'évanouir rapidement.

-Si on a plus le droit de rigoler... commenta t-elle, vexée.

Elle se dégagea de ma poigne et s'éloigna de moi. Je la suivis froidement sans broncher. Après tout, peut-être étais-je tout simplement fou ou parano.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous débouchâmes sur la tombe de ses parents. Elle avait un petit sourire triste accroché sur ses lèvres. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait réussi à tenir sa promesse. Elle s'agenouilla près de la première tombe où était gravé le nom de son père, sépara son bouquet en deux et déposa les fleurs sur le sol. Elle récupéra sa baguette et ensorcela les ronces qui encerclaient fermement la pierre de cette tombe. Celles-ci se plièrent sous sa magie et desserrèrent leur étreinte pour s'écrouler sur le sol.

Elle murmura les mots qu'elle avait sur le coeur à voix basse. Chuchotant sa douleur, soufflant l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux deux. Je fis quelques pas loin d'elle pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je marchais les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures, faisant ricocher des pierres les unes contre les autres en leur donnant des coups de pieds. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus en continuant mon petit jeu.

Un bruit grinça devant moi et je relevais automatiquement les yeux.

-Bonsoir, Drago, me salua une voix désagréable familière.

Je sentis les poils de mes avant bras se hérisser sous le son grinçant de cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Que faisait-elle là?

Elle affichait un sourire tordue empreint de son habituel sadisme. L'image d'Hermione, seule, devant la tombe de ses parents me paralysa l'esprit. Habillée d'une cape sombre, elle se pencha vers moi et embrassa l'une de mes joues. Ses cheveux broussailleux noirs me frôlèrent et me donnèrent l'impression que des langues de serpent me léchaient la peau.

-Que faites vous ici, _ma Tante_?

Bellatrix Lestrange me toisait la tête haute, les lèvres entrouvertes et les sourcils légèrement froncé du haut de ses tallons couleur ébène.

-Ce soir, nous avons rendez-vous avec le Maître. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es là, mon garçon?

-Si bien sûr. Cette question était stupide, mentis-je avec détachement.

Elle s'avança, avec une démarche de reptile et me caressa la joue. Son toucher glacé ne me fit pas frissonner même lorsque je sentis son ongle sale griffer lentement mon menton

-Tu es venu seul? Susurra t-elle à mon oreille.

Je savais parfaitement contrôler mes émotions. Je m'étais vêtu d'un masque d'impassibilité parfaitement impénétrable. Elle se recula pour mieux m'observer.

Bellatrix faisait partie de ses gens qui ne vous juge pas seulement à vos mots. Elle détaillait le ton que vous utilisiez, pouvant déceler la façon dont vous prononcez chacune des lettres de votre phrase. Avec elle, votre posture est également à l'épreuve. Il suffit que vous bougiez la moindre partie de votre corps d'un millimètre pour qu'elle en tire des conclusions. Ou qu'on contraire, vous soyez trop tendu et stoïque.

-Oui, répondis d'une voix neutre.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs scrutaient les miens tandis qu'elle faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux m'évaluer.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

La moindre faute nous serait impardonnable. À Granger et moi. Ses lèvres qui étaient rester une fine ligne après ma réplique s'étirèrent lentement.

-Tu vas bientôt recevoir la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Si je me retins de soupirer de soulagement, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle m'avait cru et était passé à autre chose. Mais également parce que je devais rester concentrer pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

Elle m'avait posé cette question pour me tester. Me déstabiliser.

-C'est exact, répondis-je sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et poussant un petit cris euphorique, dévoilant ses petites dents tordues et sales. Je lui souris poliment. Mais rien de plus.

Tout à coup, je la vis frémir. Elle releva la manche de son long manteau sombre et dévoila une peau aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Elle caressa son bras gauche mis a nu, traçant le du bout du doigt le serpent tatoué, enroulé en forme de clé.

-À tout à l'heure, Drago, souffla t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

**[MUSIQUE :BLUE FOUNDATION -SWEEP** ]

Sans perdre de temps, je courus à la recherche d'Hermione. Le souffle court, mes yeux se posèrent près de la tombe de ses parents, à l'endroit où elle aurait du se trouver.

Mon coeur manqua un battement.

Elle était_ sensée_ être là. Pourquoi n'y était-elle pas? Ma mâchoire se contracta. J'arpentais la foret en courant à sa recherche. Rien. Je sentis mon coeur battre de plus en plus fort. Et si un Mangemort l'avait capturé? Mon poing s'abattit violemment contre le tronc le plus proche de moi. Je venais de faire une connerie. Une grosse connerie. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser toute seule.

C'était une _Sang de Bourbe_

Je sentis ma respiration se bloquer comme si une boule s'était formé dans ma gorge.

Je ne savais trop bien qu'elle genre de _sort_ ils leur réservaient.

Les images d'une sorcière née moldue lors d'une réunions me revint à l'esprit. C'était la première fois que j'avais assisté à une des cérémonies macabres. Ses yeux bleus douloureux m'avaient fixés, Son corps, encore secoué de soubresauts, avait été meurtri par une dizaine de doloris.

-Tue-la, Drago, m'avait ordonné le Lord de sa voix doucereuse.

Sa demande avait été déterminante. Si j'acceptais, je gagnais assez de confiance pour qu'il me laisse assister à ses réunions. Je lui prouverais que j'étais dévoué. Et il ne ferait pas de mal à ma mère. C'était uniquement pour ça que je le faisais. Il connaissait les boutons sur lesquels il devait appuyer pour que je me soumette.

J'avais lancé un regard froid à Père qui s'était contenter de m'encourager par un hochement de tête. Par sa faute, j'étais là devant cette assemblée de Mangemorts. Par sa faute mon destin était déjà condamné sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

J'avais levé ma baguette près de son visage baignée de larmes et de sang, sans une once d'humanité. Les deux mots fatales s'étaient échappé de ma bouche comme si ça avait été mon dernier souffle.

_Avada Kedavra. _

Je l'avais sacrifié de ma propre main pour leur rituel. Je n'en avais éprouvé aucune satisfaction, aucun remord. Les gens meurent et parfois on ne peut rien y changer. Il l'aurait tué. Avec ou sans mon aide. La seule différence aurait été la conséquence payée par ma mère si j'aurais refusé.

Une image frissonnante me traversa l'esprit. Granger, allongée sur une table, le corps tremblant. Le visage pâle et le regard larmoyant. Ses grands yeux marrons humides se fermant...

Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. je me retournais subitement, attrapais pas la gorge la personne qui s'y trouvait et la plaquais violemment contre un arbre. Mes yeux percutèrent deux iris marrons chocolats familier. Ces derniers me firent lâcher prise. Je perçus les traits de son visage former un mélange de dégoût et déception. Ses traits étaient crispés, comme si je lui donnais envie de vomir.

-Alors c'est ce à quoi tu aspires? Cracha t-elle avec répulsion.

J'avais du mal à comprendre. J'étais tellement rassuré de la retrouver mais l'incompréhension avait prit le dessus de ma joie. Je fis un mouvement vers elle qui me repoussa.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Répondis-je sur le même ton, agacé par la manière dont elle me parlait. Et où étais-tu? Je te cherchais partout.

Elle détacha son regard du mien et se mit à fixer le ciel. Je pus voir ses prunelles colériques irradier en dessous d'une fine pellicule humide.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant, murmura t-elle à elle même. Harry avait raison.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me fixa avec dédain. Sous le reflet de la lune, je pouvais remarquer que son teint avait rougi.

-T'es bien foutu de moi, n'est-ce pas? Siffla t-elle les yeux haineux, légèrement brillants.

Pourquoi me disait-elle ça? J'avais du mal à suivre. Et où était-elle lorsque je la cherchais? Un bruit dans le bois attira mon attention. Je me tournais pour faire face mais rien. Juste un léger mouvement dans les branches de la forêt. La brise, sûrement. Nous devions partir, avant que quelqu'un ne détecte notre présence.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais nous devons rentrer. Maintenant, dis-je d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

J'attrapais brutalement son poignet et la forçais a avancer.

-Lâche moi! Rugit-elle. Je n'irais nul part avec un...

Je plaquais fermement ma main contre sa bouche.

-Arrête de hurler, lui sifflais-je à l'oreille tandis qu'elle essayait de se débattre. Il y a des Mangemorts tout près et s'ils nous attrapent, je te jure que c'est eux qui feront en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais crier de ta vie !

Ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement sous ma menace. Enfin... c'est ce que je crus, jusqu'à ce que je remarque son regard perdu vers le ciel. Les traits déformés par une crainte fulgurante. Je la suivis des yeux et aperçus la magnifique lune se former. Lisse et sans défaut. Lumineuse mais en même temps si menaçante. Et dangereusement _Pleine_...

Nous échangeâmes un regard horrifié tandis qu'un cris perçant déchirait le calme parfait de la foret.

_Un hurlement de loup-garou. _

Je l'attrapais par la main et cette fois, elle ne résista pas et se laissa entraîner dans une course folle. Nous courrions à une vitesse presque surhumaine parce que nous entendions des bruits de pas qui foulaient le sol pas loin de nous. Un long cris animal accompagna nos respirations bruyantes. Les pas se rapprochaient et faisaient vibrer légèrement le sol. Je me tournais pour remarquer qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

-Il faut transplaner, la prévins-je au moment même où elle trébucha sur une racine.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, la face contre terre. Je sortis rapidement ma baguette de ma poche d'une main experte et la pointais sur le loup garou qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur elle.

-Incacerem !

Des cordes jaillirent du bout de ma baguette pour aller s'enrouler autour du lycanthrope qui se mit a se débattre rageusement. Il tomba brutalement sur le sol près de la Rouge et Or. Je m'empressais de courir vers elle et la relevais rapidement.

L'animal en colère se mit à hurler. Invitant ses congénères à le rejoindre. Mais avant que ces derniers eut le temps de rappliquer nous avions déjà transplané.

Sous la violence de notre voyage, nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol glacé près de la Cabane Hurlante sans aucune délicatesse. Allongé sur le ventre, je tournais la tête vers Granger pour remarquer que son avant bras était ensanglanté. Celle-ci était allongée sur le dos et semblait grimacer de douleur. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, il s'assombrit soudainement et se fit haineux. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus qui n'avait rien de sympathique. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à sa voix qui se fit railleuse :

-Tu t'es bien amusé, alors?

-À risquer de me faire tuer par un loup garou? Oui, c'était très divertissant.

Mieux valait jouer la carte du sarcasme, en attendant qu'elle veuille bien finir par me dire qu'elle était son problème. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et se mit à contempler encore une fois cette lune, si pleine, et belle qui avait faillit nous coûter la vie.

-Je parlais plutôt du fait que tu te sois servis de moi.

Elle avait parlé avec un tel détachement qu'avec le contraste de sa colère fugace, ça en était troublant. Ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, je lui demandais de développer.

-Pour atteindre Harry, répondit-elle, avec sang froid.

Je restais silencieux. Croyait-elle que j'étais au service de Voldemort? Un esclave qui servirait toutes ses envies, ses mégalomanies? Un soumis rien de plus? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser ça? Mais après tout, qu'étais-je? Le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Mangemort et né du côté où la magie n'est pas pure mais aussi noir que l'ébène.

-Je t'ai vu parler avec Bellatrix, avoua t-elle doucement. Je sais que tu veux devenir...

-...Un Mangemort, la coupais-je froidement.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant la raison qui l'avait poussé à être dégouttée de ma personne. J'étais en colère. Comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait ce destin irrévocable. Celui que je ne désirais pas et que je haïssais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, devina t-elle posément.

Je me relevais subitement, piqué au vif. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à elle? Pourquoi me défendait-elle alors que tout laissait à penser que je l'avais utilisée?

Mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce que je voulais, moi? Lorsqu'elle me croyait méchant et manipulateur, j'étais en colère qu'elle me mette dans le même sac que mon père. Mais lorsqu'elle voulait croire en mon innocence, je lui en voulais d'être si... faible. Parce qu'après tout, son espérance n'allait-elle pas mener à une pure déception? J'étais perdu depuis longtemps. Insauvable. Voldemort me voulait, j'étais un espion parfait pour infiltrer Poudlard.

Et ce que veut Voldemort, Voldemort l'a.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Fulminais-je, la mine sombre.

Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de moi.

-Je crois en toi, chuchota t-elle avec fragilité.

Elle avait parlé tellement bas que j'aurais pu rêver sa phrase. Elle croyait en moi? Mais à quoi bon?J'allais détruire toutes ses espérances. Alors pourquoi la faire rêvasser sur une chimère?

Ses yeux me dévisageaient avec une telle intensité que ses mots semblaient prendre de plus en plus d'importance.

-Alors tu es stupide, ricanais-je, ne trouvant pas la force d'utiliser des mots bien plus blessant.

Une étincelle de douleur traversa ses prunelles déjà brillantes. Elle était tout près de moi. Et je pouvais sentir l'appelle de son corps traverser le mien.

-Je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de bon dans le fond, rétorqua t-elle; semblant marteler chacun de ses mots dans mon esprit. La preuve, tu m'as prise dans tes bras. _Moi,_ ta pire ennemi. _Moi_, la Sang de Bourbe. Tu m'as consolé alors que tu aurais pu te moquer de moi et me détruire. On le sait très bien tous les deux. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait de mal...

Ne supportant plus sa tirade, je l'attrapais fermement par la nuque et la fis taire en pressant avec douleur mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je profitais de l'instant présent en oubliant tout.

Les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Bellatrix allait raconter qu'elle m'avait vu dans le cimetière et que je lui avais dis que j'allais venir. Mon absence n'allait pas passer inaperçue auprès des yeux des Mangemorts de l'assemblée, de Père, ni de Voldemort, qui, allait bientôt me faire sien par sa marque qui me faisais éprouver tant de répulsion.

Mais contre la douceur de sa peau, l'ivresse de son odeur envoûtante, l'aveuglement produit par ses yeux marrons si hypnotisant, j'étais bien.

Presque heureux.

Libre.

Et, j'avais l'intention de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Parce qu'après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois.

* * *

**HEY!**

**J'espere que ça vous a plu! **

**j'attend vos avis et conseils pour la suite!**

**BISOUS**

**SO-STRAW !**


	16. Chapter 16

.

* * *

**Le Meprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Elle me rendait mon baiser avec une conviction sans faille. Ses yeux lumineux et pleins de vie ne quittaient jamais les miens. Ils ne cessaient de me détailler intensément. Nous avions arrêter de lutter. Elle contre sa conscience qui lui rappelait sans cesse le prénom de la Belette. Et moi, contre mon père, et tout le reste.

La seule chose qui avait de l'importance en ce moment était la pression douce qu'elle exerçait avec ses lèvres. Mes mains étaient fermement posées sur ses hanches en un geste possessif. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Mais je savais très bien que c'était impossible car j'allais bientôt rejoindre les rends de Voldemort...

Le toucher de ses doigts contre ma peau me ramena au moment présent.

Je fis glisser mes mains de sa chute de rein parfaite à ses longues cuisses fuselés et la soulevais d'un coup. Elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de mes hanches sans rompre notre baiser

Mon coeur palpitait dans ma cage thoracique si fort que je pouvais sentir ses pulsions parcourir mon corps jusqu'au bout de mes doigts pour aller s'éteindre contre la peau douce d'Hermione. Nos langues se battaient pour savoir laquelle contrôlerait l'autre et elle finit par me mordre la lèvre. Je rompis notre baiser pour aller attaquer sa mâchoire, son cou la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort

-_Drago._..murmura t-elle entre deux soupir.

L'entendre chuchoter mon prénom contre mon oreille me fit ralentir la cadence. Je me dégageais de la chaleur de son cou pour ancrer mon regarde dans le siens. Cette fille était vraiment belle. Elle, et ses long cheveux emmêlés , ses yeux marrons chocolats si profonds, sa peau lisse et douce.

Elle ne s'occupait pas d'elle et préférait nettement passer son temps dans les bouquins aux lieu de se coiffer ou maquiller. Et elle était intelligente. Tout le contraire de Pansy. Celle-ci possédait une beauté trop travaillée, trop superficielle. La raison pour laquelle je m'intéressais particulièrement aux filles comme Pansy était simple.

C'est le genre de nanas avec lesquelles on peut s'amuser comme on le désir. Ce ne sont que de jolis joujoux qui nous divertissent. Des objets bêtes et inintéressant fait pour satisfaire nos pulsions. On les utilise et dès qu'ils ne nous s'attifaient plus, on change.

Le genre de filles de qui on ne tombe pas amoureux...

Je secouais la tête.

Il n'y a pas de type de filles spécifiques. Correction: je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. D'aucune filles.

J'embrassais de nouveau _Granger_, un peu plus férocement en me dirigeant fermement vers la Cabane Hurlante. J'ouvris la porte en bois abîmée et branlante en mordillant l'épaule de la Gryffondor. De vieux draps sales et déchirés suspendu sur la rambarde de l'escalier se gonflaient d'air frais qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Elle frissonna face à la température glaciale tandis que je claquais fermement la porte. À l'aide d'un sort, je condamnais cette sortie pour que la brise ne l'ouvre pas subitement. Je fis apparaître un lit sombre à deux places au milieu de la salle et la fit basculer sur le couvre lit.

Mes mains se dirigèrent sous son t-shirt tandis que ma bouche se faisait de plus en plus brutale. Léchant, mordant, suçant sa peau jusqu'à qu'elle rougisse violemment. J'avais cessé de la regarder dans les yeux. Ne prêtant d'attention qu'au corps que j'avais devant les yeux qui se cabrait, se soulevait, selon mes baiser, mes toucher. En jetant un regard vers elle à la dérober, je remarquais que ses iris étaient noircis par le désir et ne cessais de me dévisager.

Je détournais hâtivement le regard pour poser mes prunelles sur son t-shirt à moitie relevé, je tirais sauvagement les pans du tissus vers le haut. Elle leva les bras et me laissa le lui hotter sans un mot. Ma bouche glissa de son nombril jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins sans qu'elle ne manifeste aucune réaction.

Agacé, mais voulant plus que tout éviter son regard, j'entrepris de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps tout en embrassant son cou.

-Regarde-moi, chuchota t-elle lentement.

J'hésitais quelques secondes à lui obéir mais finis par lui daigner un regard. Elle se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, ses iris plongées dans les miennes, paralysantes et glissa une main derrière ma nuque. Son visage s'approcha à moins d'une dizaine de centimètre du mien et sa bouche frôla dangereusement la mienne.

J'attrapais son visage et l'approchais du mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ce scellent puis fermais les yeux et plongeais ma langue dans sa bouche bestialement . Elle n'y répondit pas et se dégagea de mon emprise, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Regarde-moi, répéta t-elle plus fermement.

Elle glissa sa main derrière ma nuque et remonta lentement pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux d'or. Des frissons ne tardèrent pas à accompagner son geste. Mes yeux étaient désormais plongés dans le sien. Se perdant, coulant dans ce chocolat intense. Elle m'embrassa avec une douceur infinie à laquelle je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Ma soif de dominer me hurlait de prendre le contrôle et de la soumettre mais ses yeux... réprimaient tout es envies sauvages et malsaines.

C'était comme si j'avais de l'estime pour elle et que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Cette pensée fit chuter la température de mon corps. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse contrôler mes émotions ou m'affaiblir.

-Tu vois, tu peux être quelqu'un de bon, souffla t-elle avec tendresse.

Non.

Je refusais ça.

Pour contredire ses paroles, je la repoussais pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos. Dans ce mouvement violent, je tirais les pans de son pantalon. Elle gémit de désapprobation contre mes lèvres mais je la fis taire en la mordant. Elle me repoussa en me donnant un coup de pied et je sautais du lit.

J'observais le résultat, satisfait mais brisé. Elle s'était recroquevillée, les bras entourant ses genoux tremblant. Ses yeux étaient embués et blessés. Je reculais de plusieurs pas, maudissant sa douleur. Souffrant moi même de la peine que je lui avais fait subir.

-Tu vois, je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, répondis-je froidement, le visage dur.

Je lui tournais ensuite le dos pour m'en aller mais sa voix me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu essayes de te prouver à toi même. Tu me fais mal pour te protéger. Du bien. De moi. Mais de quoi as- t-u peur? De tes sentiments ou du bonheur?

Ses mots étaient aussi tranchant que des poignards. Elle visait juste. Si j'en fus ébranlé, je n'en laissais rien paraître.

-De quoi j'ai peur? Répétais-je, faussement pensif.

_Tomber amoureux d'elle._

-J'ai peur, repris-je avec un sourire diabolique, qu'une _Sang de Bourbe_ _naïve_ et _stupide_ ne se mette dans la tête d'essayer de me changer.

Et voilà.

Je venais de lui planter un énième couteau dans le coeur.

Il fallait qu'elle oublie. Qu'elle comprenne que ça ne servirait à rien de tenter de me changer. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé être meilleur que je ne l'étais. Mais à quoi est-ce que ça aurait servit? Je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps.

Dans six jours tout serait fini. Ça sera les vacances d'hiver, je devrais rentrer chez moi et... vous savez ce qui se passerait.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour que ça en vaille la peine. Pas assez suffisant pour qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de moi. Si c'était pour qu'elle souffre ensuite de mon absence alors mieux valait ne rien entamer.

-Tu vaux la peine que je me batte, déclara t-elle fermement, brisant le silence .

Je lui tournais toujours le dos et n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Pourquoi se battre si on sait que c'est perdu d'avance? lui demandais-je troublé, ne comprenant pas sa détermination.

Elle me répondit, de sa voix toujours pleine de conviction:

-Parce qu'il faut toujours essayer. Même quand tout semble perdu et insauvable. _L'espoir_. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ce mot mais c'est ce qui nous permet d'y croire. C'est ce qui nous permet de vivre et de nous battre. Pas de se laisser sombrer en se disant « à quoi bon, c'était perdu d'avance ». C'est ce qui nous permet de mourir en _héro_ et pas en _lâche_.

Ses mots me percutèrent de plein fouet. _L'espoir_. Avais-je, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, connu la définition de ce mot dans ma vie?

Non... _Jamais._

Mais en entendant son discours, j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait encore tout changer. Que rien n'était encore jouer d'avance. Que si l'_on_ se battait, _je_ pourrais peut être _vivre_.

-Tu sais, nous sommes les seuls maîtres de notre destin, dit-elle calmement. Peut-être que tu n'es pas né avec le meilleur jeu de cartes entre les mains. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de te coucher ou de jouer. Si tu te couches, tu perds le contrôle de ta vie. Tu donnes les rênes à Voldemort. Mais si tu te bas, continua t-elle en ranimant un feu dans sa voix, Tu joues ta chance de gagner ta liberté. Je ne dis pas que tu l'obtiendra forcement. Mais le simple fait de te battre fait que tu ne seras pas mort à l'intérieur parce que l'espoir brûlera toujours. Et tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, il y a de la vie.

Si elle savait comme ses mots avaient de l'importance. Si elle savait comment de simples mots avaient réussi à me faire croire que je n'étais peut-être pas _mort_.

J'entendis le lit grincé, signe qu'elle venait de se lever mais ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Je la sentis me frôler, me contourner.

-Tu n'es pas condamné, ajouta t-elle doucement en se plantant devant moi.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Je l'embrassais avec douceur, cette fois-ci.

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira jusqu'au lit. Nous nous allongeâmes sans un mot sur le dos. Pas de partie de jambes en l'air pour ce soir. Ça tombait bien, je m'étais dégoutté moi même. Et je n'avais pas besoin de ça nécessairement.

Ma main effleura la sienne sans m'en rendre compte. Elle la glissa timidement dans la mienne et je l'enserrais.

-Je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais _la raison_ pour laquelle tu t'acharnes à me rendre meilleur, lui avouais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne m'expliqua rien mais ce contenta de me serrer un peu plus fort.

Nous tombâmes ensuite tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée. Dans le monde des rêves avec un sentiment que j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

_L'espoir_.

* * *

**HEY ! **

**De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! **

**le p'tit HS du jour: Non.. Non.. je ne fais pas partie de la Team Rocket. ****Je promet que je ne suis pas "Miaou-Miaou". (Ouais parce que ce chat il est moche.)**

**B-R-E-F. **

**J'espere que ça vous a plu, en tout cas je remercie vraiment les personnes qui ont "reviewver", ça m'a fait plaisir et du coup j'ai voulu vous rendre la pareille avec ce chapitre.**

**Seul question : Allez-vous me rendre la pareille de ma pareille de votre pareille?**

**BISOUS, **

**SO-STRAW ! **

**PS: Ma nouvelle fiction est postée! Un p'tit coup d'oeil? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteur** :

Salut tout le Monde ! Me voilà de retour après des mois ! C'était le syndrome de la page blanche, mes amis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour les Reviews, c'est ce qui m'a donné le courage d'écrire !

Looklook, MioneDray 4ever, Tchoupi, Gothmary96, Malefoysweetlove, anne-cha, Petite Fleur, Violette, Mademoiselle de Maupin, Mary Malfoy Black, Esperenza, estrella'zz, isabellerickman et Aphrongelos Ines, **vous êtes géniaux** !

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

-Par Merlin! Articula distinctement une voix qui me sortit de mon sommeil.

Je grognais en rabattant l'oreiller sur ma tête. Qui que ce soit, ça ne méritait sûrement pas de me faire lever de ce lit. J'étais bien. Un peu somnolant, certes, mais bien. Le lit commença a remuer sous les mouvements brutaux d'Hermione.

_Hermione._

Je soulevais l'oreiller et ouvris un oeil. Histoire de voir un peu ce qui se passait. En soutien-gorge noir, elle enfila à la hâte un pantalon qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard doré dans le mien.

M'étant fait surprendre à la détailler, je rabattis rapidement l'oreiller.

-Lève toi ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous avons cours de potion.

Merde.

Ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit. Je me levai rapidement et l'imitai, tout en la détaillant. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en apercevant ses cheveux bruns affreusement emmêlés. Elle s'en aperçut et me fusilla de ses yeux caramel.

-La ferme, lâcha t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien dit, répondis-je, innocent, en levant les mains.

Cependant, je ne me départis pas de mon sourire espiègle. Elle enfila son pull en m'imitant brièvement. Je fis apparaître deux robes de sorciers, elle enfila la sienne et je fis de même.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite en cours. Ses pas étaient beaucoup plus rapides que les miens, je comprenai bien qu'elle détestait être en retard. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, je la stoppai, une main contre sa taille, et la poussai contre le mur.

Nous nous regardâmes durant quelque secondes. Je ne savais pas comment dire ça. Premièrement, étions-nous ensemble? Nous ne pouvions pas bien évidemment. Alors quoi? Allions nous faire semblant de se mépriser ? Voudrait-elle me voir « en cachette »?

Je n'eus même pas besoin de formuler mes mots qu'elle hocha la tête en glissant le côté de son index contre sa bouche. J'écartais ensuite sa main et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de me dégager.

-Vas-y en première, lui murmurai-je, j'arriverais quelques minutes après sinon ça va paraître suspect.

Elle acquiesça et pénétra dans la salle de potion.

Bon, alors résumons.

Hier, nous avions enfreint le règlement.

Nous étions partis sur la tombe de ses parents, à l'endroit même où nichait dans les sous-terrains de ce cimetière une sépulture de Mangemorts. Bellatrix avait remarqué ma présence – pas de pot - et se doutait peut-être qu'Hermione était également présente sur les lieux. Rappelons qu'elle était une née moldue c'est-à-dire une « Sang de Bourbe » mais en plus la meilleure amie de Potter et la Belette donc il aurait été mal vu que je fasse mumuse avec elle.

Sans parler du lycanthrope qui avait failli nous attraper – décidément ça n'était pas notre jour. Nous avions transplané à la cabane hurlante. Je censurais bien évidemment la partie sensuelle de la soirée.

Lorsque j'entrais enfin dans la salle de cours, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur Blaise qui abordait un énorme sourire qui sous entendait beaucoup de chose. Ses yeux firent navette entre Granger et moi puis son sourcil se arqua lentement d'une manière suggestive.

Petit con.

Mon attention se reporta sur Rogue qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à se laver les cheveux. Il me demanda de justifier mon retard, je lui répondis que je ne m'étais pas réveillé, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

-Je me demande bien _pourquoi_, murmura Blaise assez fort pour que toute la classe sauf Rogue puisse l'entendre.

Je le foudroyai du regard et aperçu Weasmoche froncer ces sourcils roux. Son petit cerveau était sûrement entrain d'essayer de comprendre le sous entendu. Le temps qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre le retard d'Hermione et le mien le cours sera sûrement déjà terminé.

Rogue enleva une dizaine de points à Serpentard pour mon manque de ponctualité et bien évidemment personne ne protesta. Je partis au fond de la classe m'installer à côté de ma jolie binôme.

-Je vais tuer Zabini, m'annonça Hermione tout en suivant le cours.

-Impossible, c'est moi qui le supporte depuis toutes ces années, je mérite de le faire plus que toi.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi.

-Faisons-le, toi et moi.

-Cette phrase peut-être très mal interprétée, remarquais-je.

-Je parle du meurtre prémédité de ton meilleur ami et tu vas chercher ce genre de sous entendus? Je crois que tu es un peu dérangé.

Rogue nous réprimanda pour nos bavardages, ce qui nous valu encore une quinzaine de points en moins pour nos maisons. Lorsque le cours se termina, je lançai un dernier regard à Hermione qui me fit un léger sourire. Je me surpris à l'imiter ce qui devait sûrement me donner l'air d'un idiot.

Elle sortit du cours et Blaise me rejoignit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le petit air... amusé du Serpentard.

-Alors toi et Granger, commença t-il à voix basse avec des yeux malicieux.

Il termina sa phrase en joignant ses deux index ensemble comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle, Zabini à ma suite.

-Blaise, tu sais que nous projetons de te tuer. Alors, ne me tente pas.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas devenir un de ces mecs qui dit tout le temps « nous » en mettant l'avis de sa copine avec le sien.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui tout en continuant de marcher.

Étais-je entrain de virer abruti? Par Merlin, j'espérais que non.

-La ferme, lâchais-je les sourcils froncés.

J'accélérais le pas mais il combla la distance.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit-il, c'est juste physique entre vous deux?

J'aurais aimé que ça le soit.

-Bien évidemment, il n'y a rien de plus, sifflais-je. Non mais tu me prends pour qui là ? Weasmoche ?

Il s'arrêta brutalement les yeux exorbités.

-Par Merlin, articula t-il difficilement, c'est une _blague _? Tu es amoureux de...

Je plaquai rapidement ma main sur sa bouche en regardant à droite et à gauche. Les gens se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours sans trop prêter attention à nous. Je portai ensuite un regard glacé sur lui.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Blaise. Tu crois réellement que je peux tomber amoureux de quelqu'un?

Il réfléchit sérieusement à la question et je compris en voyant son regard que l'idée semblait même pour lui difficilement concevable.

Il laissa tomber.

* * *

**Eh bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**/!\ Si vous aimez **aussi bien lire qu'**écrire /!\**

J'organise une sorte de petit** CONCOURS **pour vous ! Le but sera de rédiger le POV Hermione du Chapitre 16.

Il n'y a pas de limite sur la taille du chapitre, vous pouvez vous focalisez sur un seul passage ou tout le chapitre complet. Vous pouvez également supprimer des dialogues, les remplacer.

Écrivez, réécriver comme vous le souhaitez l'histoire, ce qui importera le plus sera **l'expression des émotions**, ainsi que la **conservation des caractères** des personnages.

**Je publierais le meilleur texte !**

Si vous avez besoins de conseils, vous pouvez me demandez en MP ou en mail à l'adresse suivante :

_So-Straw hotmail .fr_

Vos proses devront être envoyées à cette même adresse avant le **Vendredi 9 Mars.**

_À vos plumes !_

_Bonne Chance à Tous !_

**So-Straw**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à **Pseudo-Facile, isabellerickman, Esperenza, nenfert, pierre de lune , Myth444, marj, Mademoiselle de Maupin, Mary Malfoy Black , lauue, estrella'zz, JJ775 **

Je vous adore !

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

• • • • • •

**PDV ****Blaise **

• • • • • •

* * *

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Blaise. Tu crois réellement que je peux tomber amoureux de quelqu'un?

J'arrêtai tout mouvement, réfléchissant, pour une fois _sérieusement_ à la question.

Au début, je le taquinais juste avec Granger pour l'embêter. Juste pour le voir faire sa tête de quand il est contrarié. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés qui se haussent, l'air de dire « Tu me fais chier, Blaise. » m'emplissent d'euphorie.

Oui parce que moi, j'aime bien emmerder les gens. Vous devez sûrement connaître quelqu'un comme ça. Qui vient vous cassez les pieds, un peu moqueur. Eh bien, je suis cette personne pour Drago. Alors, comme tout bon petit être agaçant, j'ai enfin trouvé le point qui le titillait le plus.

Il faut que vous sachiez que ce bon jeune homme était assez stoïque face à mes précédentes attaques. J'entends par là que j'ai déjà tenté de l'énerver avec des sujets comme Parkinson, Potter, Weasley... Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de toutes les personnes qu'il n'apprécie pas trop sinon on en a pour une bonne heure.

J'ai remarqué que ses yeux semblaient plus intéressés à chaque fois que le sujet touchait à la Gryffondor à travers la Belette et le Balafré. Son regard se faisait beaucoup moins morne. Pas que l'héritier Malefoy ait des tendances suicidaires qui se retranscrivent dans son regard. C'est un masque d'impassibilité. Enfin _c'était_. Parce que dès qu'il a commencé à se rapprocher de Granger, il est devenu émotif. N'entendez pas par là un pauvre type qui se met à pleurer tous les soirs.

Je m'explique.

Depuis qu'on l'a placé à côté d'elle, il est devenu colérique pour de multiples raisons.

Premièrement, Granger arrivait a lui clouer le bec, ce que personne jusque là n'a jamais fait, en dehors de ses parents. Deuxièmement, à cause de la jalousie. À chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approchait un peu d'elle, il serrait les poings et les enfouissais dans ses poches . Je me rappelle l'autre jour de sa mâchoire qui s'était contractée juste parce que Weasmoche avait encerclé les épaules de Grangie avec son bras.

Ensuite, il est devenu bien trop souriant ou sinistre.

Il a toujours été sinistre, c'est sa marque de fabrique. En plus du sarcasme bien entendu. Mais là, j'ai l'impression que toutes ses émotions se sont décuplées. Il n'arrive plus à les garder pour lui. Encore une cause de sa colère. Il déteste montrer ses émotions. Je pense qu'il croit que ça le rend vulnérable.

Hors Drago a toujours méprisé les êtres vulnérables qui s'attachent les uns aux autres au point d'en devenir dépendant. Il veut être maître de lui même et non esclave de ses sentiments.

Je pense qu'il a peur de tout ça. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a regardé avec le regard menaçant _made in_ Malefoy. Il ne l'utilisait que pour imposer son respect sur les autres. Et je suis convaincu que Drago ne l'utiliserait pas contre moi parce qu'il sait que je le respecte. Et je sais qu'il me respecte également. Je dois être le seul qu'il estime sur un pied d'égalité.

Alors si ça n'a rien avoir avec une question d'égalité, je pense que c'est un sujet qui le touche.

Il n'a jamais été amoureux auparavant. Il n'a jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour une fille. Si on omet le désir de la conquérir qui s'évaporait après l'avoir eut. Peut-être qu'il a été intrigué par Granger parce qu'elle n'a jamais semblé lui porter le moindre intérêt. Peut-être qu'elle est juste son rat de laboratoire. Peut-être que lorsqu'il l'aura enfin, il la laissera tomber pour aller en chercher une autre.

En tout cas, je le connais depuis que nous sommes tout petit. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait tourner la tête comme elle le faisait.

Drago était un très bon menteur. Il réussissait à persuader n'importe qui.

Même lui même.

* * *

• • • • • •

**PDV: Drago**

• • • • • •

* * *

Je priais pour que personne n'ouvre cette pièce à part moi. Parce que j'étais à l'intérieur. Seul. Dans le noir. Je passerais pour un psychopathe si on me voyait, c'était certain. Seulement, je n'avais aucun problème d'ordre psychologique. Loin de là, c'était juste un petit plan machiavélique qui me trottait dans la tête.

Pour exécuter mon projet, il fallait être patient. J'attendais depuis un bout de temps dans celle salle où étaient rangés les livres de la section biographie des sorciers de l'antiquité. J'aurais presque pu entendre le bruit du vent et une petite botte de paille digne des western rouler lentement. En d'autres termes, c'était une zone déserte.

C'est à ce moment précis que vous vous dites « ça sent le viol ». Hors rassurez vous, il n'en est point.

Du semi viol, tout au plus.

Je l'attendais. Elle. Le rat de bibliothèque. Avant la fin de l'heure, je lui avais fait une allusion en rapport avec un des sorciers de l'antiquité appelé Canopus Oxion. Elle avait mordu sa lèvre. Je l'avais suffisamment observée pour comprendre qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Et Merlin savait à quel point elle détestait être ignorante. Alors bon, la probabilité qu'elle viennent s'élevait à 99 %. Le petit 1 % était la probabilité qu'elle soit déjà venu avant cette fin de journée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas. Et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. Je suppose que si j'avais émid un rire diabolique ça ne vous aurait pas étonné.

Je me cachai avec précaution derrière la porte en frottant mes mains victorieusement. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit et laissa transparaître un mince filet de lumière. J'aperçus les esquisses de son ombre sur le sol.

Granger lança un Lumos qui éclaira légèrement les livres tandis que la porte se refermait.

Sans attendre je me plaçai derrière elle et glissai mes mais autour de sa taille. Mon sourcil se arqua. Il y avait un problème. Hermione semblait bien maigrichonne et petite tout d'un coup.

Sans que je ne puisse réfléchir d'avantage je me retrouvai à l'autre bout de la pièce à cause d'un Expelliarmus. Avachi entre de vieux livres poussiéreux, j'aperçus la fille que j'avais prise pour Granger de face.

Elle était minuscule et familière. Rousse avec des tâches de rousseurs. Elle portait sa robe de sorcier prônant l'identité de Poufsouffle. Je crois que c'était une des filles que j'avais jeté par plaisir il y a quelques semaines.

-Tiens, qui vois-je là, dit-elle avec un regard polaire.

Sa voix semblait plus assurée. Elle était bien plus appréciable à regarder qu'avant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était belle. Juste moins moche.

-Salut Lily.

Heureusement, j'étais physionomiste. De plus, j'avais une excellente mémoire. Assez bonne pour me souvenir des insultes que j'avais proféré sur sa taille et ses boutons.

Elle portait désormais des tallons d'environs cinq centimètres qui allongeait sa taille. Elle avait prit quelques formes, ce qui était bien étant donné qu'elle avait été _trop_ maigrichonne. La peau de son visage était lisse et parsemée de tâches de rousseur.

Elle fut surprise que je me sois souvenu de son prénom mais elle se reprit rapidement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ?

J'hésitai entre l'insulter de nouveau et utiliser le sarcasme.

-Je suis un homme qui souhaite assouvir ses désirs. Qui y a t-il de mal à ça ?

-J'ai cru entendre que tu as fait la même chose à Hermione Granger.

Pris au dépourvu, je la fixai un moment, l'incitant à continuer.

-Il paraît que Ron t'a balancé à Dumbledore juste après.

Attendez. C'était la Belette qui avait rapporté ? Je notai mentalement de le tuer plus tard.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

-Au risque de me répéter, je suis un homme qui souhaite assouvir ses désirs.

-Je n'ai pas oublié le jour où tu t'es moqué de moi, Malefoy.

-Et ? Dis-je avec ennui.

Elle me regarda intensément avec un sourire méchant.

-Je ne souhaite que me venger depuis.

-La rancune emprisonne les âmes, tu sais.

-Je veux que tu t'excuses.

Je la regardai interloqué. D'accord je n'avais pas été très gentil avec elle. Mais de là à lui présenter des excuses...

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Lâchai-je en devenant aussi froid que la glace. Comment oses-tu me donner un ordre ?

Je me relevai, menaçant. Elle sembla un instant frissonner. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je vins me planter juste devant elle, la dominant de toute ma taille.

La porte s'entrouvrit de nouveau mais je ne détournais pas le regard. Mes yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de cette stupide Poufsouffle.

-La justice, hein. C'est ça, crachai-je en montrant du menton son blason.

-C'est une valeur que tu ne connais certainement pas, sale Serpent.

Je l'attrapai par la gorge et la plaquai contre la bibliothèque la plus proche.

-Tu peux jouer à la fille dont la fierté a été blessée par un garçon, en l'occurrence moi, avec qui tu veux mais jamais avec un Malefoy. Insulte-moi encore une fois. Juste une fois. Et je te _démembre_.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Je suivis son regard et aperçu Hermione. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et toute la colère que j'éprouvais s'évapora. Elle me regardait avec dégoût et déception. J'eus l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien face à ça. De n'être qu'un être abject. Et Merlin savait que je n'éprouvais pas souvent ça. Elle secoua la tête et partit.

Déception. Écoeurement. Dégoût.

La fureur reprit possession de mon corps. Je relâchai la pression que j'exerçai sur la gorge de cette fille et m'en allais sans même la regarder.

Je ne cherchai même pas à suivre Granger. Je n'étais pas un de ses petits chiens comme Weasmoche qui la suivait à la trace. Si elle était déçu de moi, qu'elle s'en aille. Je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre. J'avais toujours été comme ça. Si elle pensait réellement être celle qui allait me changer. Qui allait changer toutes ces années d'éducation alors...

Je secouai la tête. Impossible de penser avec cohérence. Mon esprit se repassait les scènes de la Cabane Hurlante. Ses baisers, ses tirades...

Je m'enfuis de la bibliothèque et partis me réfugier au terrain de Quidditch.

Voler.

C'était la seule chose qui me libérait.

* * *

**L'inspi' ne sait toujours pas envolée, remercions Merlin. Je voulais vous parler d'une fiction de MiMyLiLy que j'ai lu et vraiment adoré (c'est une de mes préférés). **

**Elle s'appelle " Je t'aime à en haïr". Peut-être que certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà.**

**C'est un Drago/Hermione, Rated T. **

**11 chapitres sont publiés pour l'instant. Seulement... Ces 11 chapitres sont tout simplement DIVINS. Pas de mots pour décrire autrement le talent de l'auteur. Vous commencez et les premières lignes vous accrochent. **

**C'est un PDV Drago, je sais que beaucoup en raffolent. C'est ici un Drago amoureux et désespéré de la "Sang de Bourbe". Un amour non désiré auquel il doit faire face. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas Spoiler )**

**Ne vous laissez pas méprendre par le peu de Review, le génie réside dans sa fiction. Si vous passez la lire, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

* * *

**Pour revenir à ma fiction, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les PDV alternés, l'avis de Blaise sur les sentiments de Drago, et celui d'Hermione sur ses propres sentiments. **

**Reviews? :p**

**SO-STRAW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur** : Après une longue abscence, dû à un cruel manque d'inspiration me voilà de retour ! Histoire de vous raffraichir la mémoire, voici un résumé des derniers chapitres :

**Chapitre 15 **: Drago a aidé Hermione à sortir de Poudlard pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, sauf que – oh misère- Le jeune Malefoy a croisé sa tante présente dans la forêt pour une réunion macabre dans les sous-sols du cimetière (avec le super guest, Voldy). Drago affirme être présent pour la même raison.

**Chapitre 16 :** Une fois de retour vers Poudlard, il décide de manquer à ses « promesses » et ne va pas à cette réunion. Les deux personnages principaux passent la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante (les petits coquins ! )

**Chapitre 17 **: Le lendemain, ils arrivent en retard au cours de potion, ce qui permet à Zabini de faire un tas de joyeuses allusions.

**Chapitre 18** : Puis plus tard, tandis que Drago espère trouver sa douce dans une salle recluse de la bibliothèque, il tombe sur Lily, la jeune fille dont il s'était moqué au premier chapitre. Moqueries, menaces puis violence. Hermione aperçoit Drago maltraitant (pour changer) la Serdaigle et s'enfuit, déçue. De son côté Malefoy, fidèle à lui-même ne cherche pas à s'expliquer et encore moins à s'excuser. Il part s'isoler, volant sur son balai. Seul.

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

Les rumeurs se répandaient à une vitesse folle. C'était bien connu. Elles se partageaient entre les uns et les autres sans limite. L'une des occupations favorites des Serpentards était de proférer toutes sortes de ragots. Il fallait s'attendre à tout. Soyez leur ennemis, vous deviendrez une grande source de problèmes. Vous apprendrez que vous vous êtes dévergondé au point de faire des attrocités que vous n'auriez même oser imaginer.

J'avais une réputation, et les seules rumeurs qui circulaient sur moi n'étaient qu'élogieuses. Majoritairement. Que ce soit d'être un bon coup, ou d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. Qu'importait. J'adorais ces idées que l'on se faisait de moi. Personne n'avait jamais tenté de répandre des ragots douteux sur ma personne. Autant que je m'en souvienne, ils avaient tous craint ma petite personne. C'était ma langue de Serpent, qui contrôlait ma maison qui contrôlait elle même d'une certaine manière Poudlard.

Je me trouvais en cours d'Astronomie lorsque Rogue fit irruption pour demander à me voir. Au début, je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Je me dis que cet incapable de Severus avait besoin de moi pour l'aider à faire je ne sais quoi. Rien de bien affolant. Mais lorsque nous nous étions considérablement éloigné, il m'attrapa l'avant bras et me poussa contre le mur.

-Sombre idiot , cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Sa poigne se referma autour de mon muscle d'une manière agressive et je me dégageais fermement de son étaut, le repoussant, aggacé d'être traité de la sorte.

-Tu devais te faire discret, Drago, siffla Rogue.

La colère déformait les traits de son visage et c'était vraiment pas joli à voir.

- Tu ne devais pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu t'attires des problèmes au lieu de faire profil bas ! Premièrement, il y a eut cette histoire où Weasley est allé dire à Dumbeldore tu harcelais Miss Granger. La concernée ayant approuvé ses dires. Et maintenant tu passes au stade au dessus?

C'était donc vrai. C'était Weasley fille qui nous avait surpris et était partie le raconter au directeur, pensant que je l'harcelais - sexuellement, je suppose- et non Hermione. Pourtant elle avait approuvé. N'avait-elle pas eu le choix ? M'avait-elle balancé sans scrupules ? Mais attendez quelque chose clochait. Le stade au dessus? Qu'entendait-il par là?  
Une ride d'incomprehension se forma sur mon front.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par le stade au dessus ?  
-Arrête de jouer au innocent. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Tu pensais réellement que tu pouvais violer une fille et t'en tirer comme ça? Espèce d'idiot. Je te pensais plus intelligent, tu aurais pu lui effacer la mémoire au moins...  
-Quoi? M'écriais-je, abasourdi. Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Je n'ai jamais violé personne !

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu. J'avais couché avec pas mal de filles, c'était vrai. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais violé personne. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne qui se complaisait à prendre les gens contre leur gré. Je voulais mes partenaires consentantes, et entièremment miennes.

-Ah oui? Alors tu comment expliques-tu les traces de viol que l'on a retrouver sur cette Lily ? Et le fait que ses parents se soient déplacés jusqu'à Poudlard pour s'entretenir avec Dumbeldore ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma. J'étais complètement retourné par ce que je venais d'apprendre. C'était n'importe quoi. Moi violer la petite boutonneuse ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça? C'était complètement incongru. Elle était tellement laide. Je pouvais avoir des filles un million de fois plus jolies alors pourquoi est-ce que je me ferais chier à la violer? C'était peut-être une autre fille, que je ne connaissais pas voulant s'attirer mon attention. A part la rouquine, je ne connaissais pas d'autres Lily.

-Lily la naine boutonneuse? Demandais-je, incertain.

Il ne sembla pas revolté par la manière dont je parlais d'elle. Sûrement trop en colère pour se laisser emporter pour des détails insignifiants.

-Tu vas bientôt reçevoir la Marque, marmonna-t-il, la mâchoire contractée, je suis censé te surveiller ici. Je pensais que tu étais assez grand mais apparement je dois surveiller tes faits et gestes. Je pensais que la raclée que ton père t'avait mise te suffirait mais non. Il a fallu que tu violes cette idiote pour tout foutre en l'air.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'étais innoncent. Je ne l'avais jamais touché, si ce n'est pour l'étrangler ou lui faire du mal.

-Je ne l'ai pas violée, déclarais-je, sûr de moi.

Sa colère sembla s'accroitre, tordant ses lèvres en une sorte de rictus effrayant.

-Arrête, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir à moi. Dis moi la vérité que l'on puisse trouver un plan.

En une fraction de seconde, je sentis mon empire vasciller.

* * *

**POV **

**Hermione**

J'étais en train de faire ma ronde dans les couloirs sombres et vides de Poudlard. Seule, car j'avais demandé à mon homologue de ne pas m'accompagner. Il s'en fichait, de toute façon. Et ça m'arrangeait un peu. J'avais besoin de réfélchir. Sur beaucoup de chose. Lorsque j'avais appris que Drago avait violé Lily, je n'y avais pas cru. C'était des rumeurs, rien de plus. Puis l'histoire s'était concrétisée, les bleus sur les bras et le cou de Lily n'avait pas mentis. Bien évidemment, je savais d'hors et déjà que Drago l'avait empoignée trop fort. Mais de là à la violer. C'était impossible. Il n'aurait pas été capable de ça... Non? Pourtant, un médicomage avait certifié qu'elle avait belle et bien été violée. Aucune trace de semense n'avait été retrouvée mais elle avait clamé qu'il s'était protégé lors du rapport.

Lily avait pleuré dans mes bras. C'était une Sang Pur mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes avec les Sang Mêlés.  
Les vacances, s'approchaient. Le jugement de Drago également. Qu'importait la sentence, je ne pouvais pas continuer ce que nous faisions de toute façon sans être certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Depuis que je l'avais surpris en train d'étrangler Lily dans la bibliothèque, nous ne nous étions plus adressés la parole.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me tirer derrière la statue massive marbre. Sous la surprise, je tentai désespérément de crier mais une main se posta sur sa bouche. Je mordis la paume férocement, continuant de me débattre. Mon dos était appuyé contre son torse. Son autre main reposait autour de mon ventre, m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Je me débattis, encore, mes hanches cognant contre les siennes. Mais lorsque je sentis son désir contre le bas de mon dos, je me figeai, les joues rougies.

-Arrête de bouger...comme ça, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud contre mon lobe fit palpiter mes paupières. Je reconnus sa voix grave dont le timbre était rauque et me tendis.

_Drago_.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer tandis que le rythme de ma réspiration s'accélerait faisant soulever sa main à chaque inspiration. Puis soudain, réalisant que ses lèvres s'attardaient sur ma tempe, je sortis de ma léthargie et lui donnait un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac. M'extirpant de son étaut, je m'écartai, lui faisant face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchotai-je, desarmée.

Ses yeux gris métalliques sondaient les miens, tentant de saisir mes pensées. Il remarqua probablement ma surprise, ma confusion. Lui qui était censé être enfermé dans une tour de Poudlard en attendant son jugement. Ses yeux étaient polaires, sombres et durs. La partie malsaine de lui même. Un sentiment de dégout refit surface en l'imaginant, étranglant, violant Lily. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur, je me sentis toute petite comparée à lui. Un frisson me parcourut. Sa présence mettait mes sens en alerte.

-J'avais envie de te voir, lâcha-t-il sur le bout des lèvres.

Des papillons virvoltèrent dans mon estomac. Sensation que je ne pus pas contrôler malheureusement. Sensation qui rendait les choses plus difficiles. J'eus l'impression que cette phrase remettait tout en question. Naivement. Comme s'il pouvait commettre toutes les atrocités du monde et qu'il pouvait les effacer en une simple phrase. Je devais savoir. Je voulais qu'il me le dise de lui même, qu'il n'avait jamais touché cette fille jusqu'au viol. Et je le croirai.

Je tremblais un peu. Frictionnant mes bras en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Attendant qu'il me dise ce que j'attendais de lui. Mais rien ne vint et je me rendis compte que ma naiveté était encore une fois source de désillusion. Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation du sol.

-Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas touchée, et je te croirai, murmurai-je.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le sol. Le sang affluait dans mon cerveau, faisant pulser mes battements cardiaques jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assourdissants. Me faisant tourner la tête. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu. Cependant, j'étais incapable de répéter ma phrase. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, rendant ma réspiration difficile. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne répondra rien, je finis par le comprendre avec déception.

-Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter, soufflai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Je levais les yeux et l'observai discrètement, son visage restait impassible. Il était fermé. Froid. Ne laissant rien paraître. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses poches lentement. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche mais désormai, j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendu. Mes yeux partirent une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du sol et après avoir repris ma réspiration mes lèvres commençèrent a trembler avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau.

-J'ai besoin de savoir que ce... ce n'est pas un jeu. Dis-le moi, et on continue.

Il avait juste à dire que ce n'était pas un jeu, et j'étais à lui. Entièrement sienne. Son regard sonda le mien froidement, aucune émotion ne semblait toucher cette oeuvre, sculpture de glace qui me faisait face. Des larmes naquirent aux coins de mes yeux. L'humiliation. Seule sentiment qui m'ébranlait. La pire que je n'ai jamais eu. Ses bras restèrent le long de son corps. Ses mains calés dans ses poches ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Puis au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, il s'approcha de moi, embrassa doucement les larmes qui venaient de s'éffondrer, le visage fermé. Il ferma les yeux tandis que sa langue cueillit une larme. Ses lèvres se promenèrent sur mon visage, baisant la courbe de mes paumettes jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il effleura à peine. Puis il finit par reculer pour observer mon visage, il détailla mes traits, faisant courir des frisson dans mon corps tout entier. Il allait s'échapper. Je le savais. Il n'allait pas dire les mots que j'attendais.

Se courbant une nouvelle fois, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec violence. Je m'abandonnai complètement à ce baiser, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rougie. Il força le passage de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Mes doigts glissèrent sur mes épaules d'un geste désespéré pour le retenir et finirent par retomber d'eux même dans le vide. Les siennes étaient posées sur mes hanches, insuflant le peu de chaleur dans mon corps déjà engourdi. Ses mains tremblaient, propageant une série de spasmes dans mon estomac.

Il s'écarta. Un vide, un manque s'empara de moi. Ses mains retombèrent mollement pour aller se glisser de nouveau dans ses poches. Sa voix était rauque mais imperturbable :

-Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Et il s'en alla, sans se retourner.

* * *

**HEY ! **

**Avouez qu'après ça, vous êtes tous de bonne humeur, hein les copains?**  
**Bon alors quelques petites questions:**

**1- Vous appréciez toujours autant Drago? Que pensez vous de sa dernière phrase?**

**2-Qu'avez vous pensez de la scène D.M & H.G ?**

**3-Mais pourquoi -Dieu- Pourquoi, n'a-t-il pas démentie le viol à Granger?**

**4-Pensez-vous que je suis un auteur réellement cruel et que je prends plaisir à tourmenter mes lecteurs?**

**Vous pouvez vous défouler sur moi en postant une joyeuse REVIEW :p**

* * *

** .:: FAITS DIVERS ::.**

Sinon, j'ai transformé l'O.S** "Le Dragon qui mangeait des Lucioles" **en une mini-fic, pour ceux qui l'avaient lu et avaient réclamé une suite !

Et j'ai publié une nouvelle fiction** "Les Garces ont toujours quelque chose d'attirant" **

**Paring :** Drago & O.C

**Résumé** : La fumée de cigarette s'insinua lentement dans mes poumons. Emma m'observa. J'avais envie d'elle. Sa cigarette se cala une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres rouges. Ses lèvres pleines. J'avais envie de les mordre. Mordre sa chair tendre. L'embrasser violemment jusqu'à lui hôter son rouge à lèvre de pute. Mais voilà. Emma, c'était un amour d'enfance.


	20. Chapter 20

** Note de l'auteur : **

**Salut les gars. Alors, oui. Euh. A propos du retard - ou la longue et monstrueuse absence- si vous préférez, je ne peux tout simplement l'expliquer. Manque de temps, d'inspiration, d'envie tout simplement. Mais, je suis là, de nouveau ! (Increvable la petite héhé) Je suis repartie pour quelques chapitres. En espérant que pour vous l'envie de lire ne s'est pas évaporé. Bonne lecture, je rermercie mille fois, ces lecteurs qui, malgré les mois d'abscence, sont toujours là pour suivre cette fiction et me laisser leurs précieux avis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

**.**

* * *

.

_La frôler sans jamais la toucher complètement. Echanger des regards. Sentir la colère s'insinuer dans chaques cellules de mon corps lorsqu'un garçon s'approche trop près d'elle. Serrer les poings douloureusement. Détourner le regard. Aller de l'avant. Sortir. Faire la fête. Se défoncer. Boire et fumer jusqu'à ce que la gorge brûle. Tenter d'oublier. Ses yeux marron qui reviennent sans cesse. Coucher. Baiser. Prendre. Prendre n'importe où. Pourvus qu'elle s'efface. Sentir son regard sur ma nuque. La voir s'éloigner progressivement sans pouvoir la retenir. Avoir les entrailles qui se tordent. Baiser. Encore. Encore. Ne plus supporter sa présence. Ne pas lui parler. Avoir envie d'elle. Elle. Elle. Rien qu'elle. Sa peau nue. Son odeur qui vient me chatouiller. Son ombre qui me frôle. Son ombre qui me hante. Mon corps qui réagit toujours un peu plus. Se tendant. Tremblant. Sans que je ne dise jamais rien. Sans que je n'exprime le moindre mot. La moindre expression. Je baise ce qui passe entre mes doigts. Et je m'imagine, la prenant sur ce putain de bureau. __Mes yeux se ferment. Et le temps passe. Et le temps emporte tout. Tout. _

_Excepté les souvenirs._

_._

**10 ans plus tard**

.

Aujourd'hui, il avait le mariage de Blaise.

Oui, Blaise allait se marier, cela vous parait-il si choquant? Je vous rassure les filles, ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour. Je vous entends soupirer de soulagement. Avouez que ce petit, vous l'adorez. Aussi agaçant soit-il. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas demain qu'il tombera amoureux. C'était juste un mariage à la con, une histoire d'argent et de nom de famille. Une histoire de sang, de pureté. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Il avait organisé sa cérémonie dans un luxueux château qui se situait près de la mer, en France. Chaque invité avait sa propre chambre, munie d'un immense lit double, de décorations assez sobres. Ma chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur crème, un bouquet de tulipe disposé sur un bureau. Ma tenue était posée sur mon lit que j'occupai seul.

Astoria, ma fiancé était malade, du coup elle s'était contentée de rester chez nous au Manoir Malefoy. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, prenant soin à ne pas froisser mon costard. Mes yeux se perdirent vers le bouquet de fleur et mon esprit vagabonda de lui même.

C'étaient les préférées d'Hermione.

Elle me l'avait dit lorsque nous avions été tous les deux en retenu dans la salle de Rogue. Un petit sourire nostalgique naquit sur mes lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, excepté sur les couvertures du Chicaneur. J'avais tenté de ne m'y étais pas interessé de trop près. Pour ma défense, je savais seulement qu'elle était une Auror réputée dé qu'elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger mais Van Ganter. Elle s'était mariée avec un Auror qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une mission en Allemagne, me semblait-il.

Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge suspendu en face de mon lit. 08h20. Je me relevai difficilement, lutant contre l'envie de replonger sous les draps pour dormir un peu plus. Je partis en direction de la douche qui, je devais l'avouer, était impécablement propre. Le jet coula sur ma peau, sa chaleur détendant mes muscles. Mes mains se posèrent contre le carrelage tandis que ma nuque se courbait.

La Marque sur mon avant bras se dissipait très lentement sur ma peau pâle. Une esquisse de Serpent restait néanmoins visible. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de refouler les images de guerre qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Le feu omniprésent, les hurlements de souffrance, Hermione... Mes doigts se crispèrent. Hermione que j'avais aperçu de loin avec des cicatrices ensanglantées striant son visage. Je fermai les yeux, abattant violemment mon poing sur le mur. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à elle. Vraiment. Je contemplai la trace violacé sur mes phalanges. Après avoir passé mes doigts tremblant sous l'eau, je sortis.

Dehors, il faisait beau. Depuis mon balcon, j'avais une vue parfaite sur la plage. Je voyais les elfes de maison s'activer à créer des chaises et des tables sur le sable pour le déjeuner. Accoudé sur la rambarde, je fumais une cigarette.

Après m'être habillé convenablement, je descendis à la réception dans l'espoir de trouver Blaise. Je l'aperçus à quelques mètres. Il était en train de discuter avec effusion avec une sorcière bien trop séduisante pour que ses intentions ne soient pas malsaines. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers moi.

-Tiens, Malefoy.

La jeune femme me contempla. Je lui accordai un vague regard avant de reporter mon attention sur Zab. Un sourire m'échappa. Me fichant complètement de cette femme qu'il tentait de se faire, je laissai échapper une remarque :

-Irrécupérable. Même le jour de ton mariage tu continues de courtiser à droite et à gauche.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent me faisant signe de me taire. La jeune femme commença à froncer les sourcils en me détaillant.

-Pardon?

Derrière elle, Blaise me lançait des milliers de signaux équivoque, passant son doigt en dessous de sur son cou d'une manière vicieuse, m'intimant de me taire. Mes lèvres frémirent. Merde. J'avais fait une connerie.

-Vous êtes? Demandai-je à la femme qui avait l'air indigné.

-La cousine de Pansy.

Ah. Oui, d'accord. Je venais de faire une reflexion assez déplacée devant la cousine de la future mariée. Parkinson devait se douter que Blaise n'était pas l'homme le plus fidèle au monde, elle devait se contenter d'ignorer et faire comme si elle ne le savait pas. Inutile de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en clamant l'infidélité de son époux sur tous les toits.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, tentant de changer de sujet. Mon bras effleura le sien en une douce caresse.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmurai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien. Je me suis dis que, devant une si belle créature, même un saint n'aurait pas hésité à ce damner. Sachant que Blaise est loin d'être angélique...

Elle esquissa un rire, posant sa main devant ses lèvres pour retenir un rire. Derrière elle Blaise leva un pouce approbateur, rassuré.

-Vous êtes venu seul ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop intéressée.

Zab eut l'air indigné et m'intima d'arrêter de jouer ce petit jeu. Il pointa un doigt vers sa personne, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était à lui. Puis il mima un geste grossier avec sa bouche que je n'expliciterai pas.

-Ma _femme_ Astoria est malade, répondis-je simplement.

J'étais certain qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà qui j'étais. L'héritier Malefoy. Et que, de toute évidence, j'avais déjà une fiancée. Notre futur mariage avait fait le tour des discutions mondaines. En réalité sa question implicite était plutôt : " Pourrais-je faire en sorte de combler votre solitude ?". De toute évidence, elle sentit que ce n'était pas le cas et elle abandonna et se tourna donc vers ce cher Blaise pour continuer leur discussion.

J'avais déjà quelques maîtresses. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne m'attirait pas tellement celle-ci. Si l'envie de baiser me prenait, j'irais la voir ou je prendrai une autre femme tout simplement.

A midi, nous étions tous rassemblés sur la plage. Tous, c'est-à-dire, les invités, la famille, et tout le bordel. Je connaissai pratiquement tout le monde ici. D'anciens camarades de Poudlard, d'anciens Mangemorts et toutes autres personnes ayant fait partis de mon passé. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus d'amitié, hormis Blaise. En fait en y repensant il n'y avait jamais réellement eut d'amitié. Ce n'était que des connaissances de longue date. Je discutai avec quelques-uns par politesse. Pourtant, je savais très bien que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je les aurais tous envoyés chier. Mais aujourd'hui, je devais faire un effort. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que mon meilleur ami se mariait.

Après m'être isolé loin des convives vers le bord de l'eau, je fumais une cigarette, les pieds profondément enfoncés dans le sable. L'air était doux, le soleil caressait ma peau pâle. Le paysage était harmonieux.

Enfin c'est ce que je crus. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive l'Auror Van Ganter.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma fumée. Toussotant légèrement, je me courbai et mon poing s'abattit à plusieurs reprise sur ma cage thoracique tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, celui-là? S'aventurer dans une cérémonie pleine de Serpents, d'Ancien Mangemorts.

Les gens se retournèrent sur son passage avec un regard mauvais. Il regardait en arrière. Je ne voulais pas savoir qui était avec lui. Je ne voulais vraiment pas. Mais, sans m'en rendre compte, je me redressai tant bien que mal, me dévissant le cou pour voir qui l'accompagnait.

C'est alors que je_ la _vis.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la clope glissa entre mes doigts. Je la laissai s'effondrer sur le sable. Je sentai la tension envahir progressivement mon corps, le rendant nerveux et à fleur de peau. Je frémis sans pouvoir cependant détourner les yeux de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon qui dévoilait son teint clair. Ses yeux défiaient quiconque oserait faire un commentaire, une critique. Le menton fier, elle marchait avec assurance. Il n'y avait plus de fragilité, ni d'innocence. Mais elle restait désirable. Trop d'ailleurs. Mes yeux se perdirent sur son corps, sur cette robe violette qui ondulait contre son corps à chacun de ses pas. Et mon coeur se serra. Un peu trop aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je fermais les yeux douloureusement. Blaise. Ce salopard. Cet enfoiré. Je savais qu'à Poudlard, ils étaient devenus amis malgré le fait que nous n'étions plus "ensemble", Hermione et moi. Il avait tenté de nous recasé, mais cela avait été sans succès. D'ailleurs, en y reflichissant bien, elle l'avait même invité à son mariage. Et cette fois... c'était lui qui l'avait invité au sien.

Cette putain de Granger, il l'avait invitée ici.

Mes mains vibrèrent. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. C'était impossible. Je devais partir. Mon regard se perdit une nouvelle fois sur la masse de sorcier.

Elle avait disparu dans la foule.

Je m'évaporai et échappai au repas. Les gens avaient sûrement dû se rendre compte de mon absence car, malheureusement, c'était moi le temoin. Une chaise vide à côté du marié à la table d'honneur passe rarement inaperçu. Blaise comprendrait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais parti pour de bon. Mais sa bague de fiancailles se trouvait dans la poche de mon pantalon m'en empêchait. Je n'allais pas m'enfuir. Juste éviter le plus possible les _invités indésirables_. Mon ventre se tordait. Sûrement parce que je n'avais rien mangé. C'est ce que j'aimais penser.

Sauf que je n'avais pas faim.

* * *

**Re-Bonjour !**

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Plaisant, drôle, merveilleux et parfait comme d'habitude? (Je plaisante hein, n'allez pas croire que je suis légèrement arrogante :p) Bon, non allez serieusement? ****Sinon pour la suite je vais vous faire des propositions et vous allez me dire celle que vous préférée:**

**1) Drago va se cacher derrière un rocher histoire d'éviter la fille de son coeur, par peur d'avoir de nouveau des sentiments, mais voilà, il y reste un peu trop longtemps et fni par mourir de faim (pas de pot !)**

**2) Drago casse la gueule de Van-Ganter-machin-truc parce que ce fils de p*te lui a piqué l'amour de sa vie. ( Car sans la censure, ça fait :" fils de pu*e", ça fait " fils de pute")**

**3) Drago se bourre la gueule puis finit par aller parler à Granger, qui elle, après avoir haussé un sourcil, lui dit que, les Albinos, ne sont pas son genre.**

**(Je vous préviens, les gars, si je n'ai pas suffisamment de REVIEW Drago mourra derrière son putain de rocher.)**

**Merci de votre compréhension :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur** : Un grand Merci pour vos Review, c'est toujours super de lire vos avis, en particulier celui de Margot ! Hihi

Au fait, j'ai répondu aux "anonymes" dans Les Reviews ;)

**ENJOY !**

.

.

* * *

.

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait un bon moment que j'avais évité les festivités. Je décidai, après quelques heures de refléxions intenses, qu'il était temps de sortir de ma cachette. _Cachette_... Non, je ne m'étais pas enfuis devant l'ennemi... J'étais juste partis me balader un peu sur la plage tranquillement, paisiblement, profitant de la mer, du soleil, des coquillages...

Je ne trompai personne, pas vrai ?

Très bien, je l'avouai. J'avais fumé la moitié de mon paquet de cigarette en épiant de loin les invités, comme un sale gosse de huit ans préparant un mauvais tour. Je lissai rapidement mon costard et repérai Granger et son mari, qui parlaient avec des gens du ministère_. La repérer..._ Disons que c'était juste histoire d'éviter de croiser son regard malencontreusement. Je m'approchai de Blaise et Pansy qui discutaient également avec un autre couple. Blaise m'aperçut et grimaça. Je crois qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire. Mes yeux se plissèrent. J'eus la furieuse envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.

Au cours de la soirée, plusieurs femmes vinrent m'aborder. Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses. Toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. De son côté, Pansy abordait fièrement la bague en diamant que Blaise lui avait offerte. Elle se baladait de bras en bras, feignant parfois de pleurer de bonheur. Je levais les yeux au ciel tant je trouvais le spectacle pathétique.

_Quant à Granger_...

J'avais senti, à plusieurs reprises son regard s'attarder dans mon dos. J'avais croisé son regard, à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n'y avait rien qui me laissait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucun rougissement, rien. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle semblait juste lasse, et finissait par détourner le regard. Une sorte de froideur se dégageait. Et puis, il fallait voir son... compagnon. Il n'arrêtait pas de la coller comme une sangsue. Son bras était toujours enroulé atours de sa taille. Il la maintenait contre lui. Et apparemment cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Moi qui avais prévu de ne tuer personne ce soir... Le voir la toucher comme il le faisait mettait mes nerfs à rudes épreuves. Je me contentai de regarder ailleurs, les poings enfouis au fond de mes poches. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire? Je m'en foutai d'elle. Complètement. Je m'éloignai d'elle, bu un peu, fis roulé des clopes dans mes doigts, jetant des sourires graveleux à d'autres femmes. Une d'entre elle vint m'aborder, avec l'obscurité je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa laideur. Ennuyé par la conversation que j'entretenais avec un interlocuteur sans grande importance, je finis par aller m'isoler sur un banc près d'une fontaine du jardin. J'adorai ce bruit. Celui de l'eau qui s'écoulait violemment. Des nénuphars enchantés flottaient dans l'air, brillant d'une faible lueur rosée. Je les contemplai un instant, avant de fermer les yeux, apaisé, mais des bribes d'une conversation animée vinrent brisé l'harmonie du moment.

Et puis, soudainement, Granger apparu dans mon champs de vision à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient désormais détachés et se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle regardait en arrière derrière elle, visiblement agacée. J'eus un léger moment de panique, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, hésitant entre m'enfuir ou rester impassible. Sa robe violette s'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles à l'avant et traînait négligemment à l'arrière, sur l'herbe humide, qui elle, luisait sous l'éclairage de la lune.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je finis par me décaler sur le banc de sorte à ne plus être autant visible. Elle ne me sembla même pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

-Arrêtes de me suivre, l'entendis-je ordonner, d'une voix givrante.

Une deuxième personne apparue. C'était la cousine de Parkinson avec qui j'avais parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait les traits sombres, et dévisageait Hermione avec des intentions qui semblaient malsaines.

-Pansy m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas que tu serais des nôtres, ce soir, lâcha cette dernière.

-Je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle dit. Je ne suis pas là pour elle.

Elles s'approchaient dangereusement de la fontaine, c'est-à-dire de moi égalemment. Je retins mon souffle. Je ne pouvais plus me tirer désormais. C'était trop tard. Je n'avais plus le choix. J'étais contraint à rester là.

La Cousine stoppa Hermione qui avait décidé de l'ignorer en lui attrapant fermement le bras. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans le sien et se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne.

-Nous n'aimons pas vraiment _les gens comme toi _ici, murmura la Sang-Pur, mauvaise.

Les mains d'Hermione se contractèrent violemment sur les pans de sa robe et son corps sembla se tendre subitement.

-Ecoute-moi bien, siffla Hermione en avançant vers elle, les dents serrées, menaçante, tu vas me lâcher et aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise m'a invité ici et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'empêcher de passer un bon moment.

J'observai la scène, captivé. Elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et j'étais certain qu'elle finirait par se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Après l'avoir regardé longuement, Hermione finit par lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner, toujours avec cette certaine assurance dans sa démarche. Elle lui avait fait réfléchir à deux fois. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais... Jusqu'à ce que je vois les yeux de la Cousine faire navette entre la fontaine et Granger. Oh, non. Elle n'allait pas oser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher en avant, pour mieux observer la scène, un sourire de sale gosse aux lèvres. Soudain, la Cousine s'élança et poussa violemment Granger dans la fontaine. Cette dernière, surprise, lâcha un cris et bascula dans l'eau, les jambes remuant dans l'air, laissant apercevoir sa culotte rouge pomme d'amour. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la charmante Cousine prendre la fuite en courant. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, elle aurait été à Serpentard sans hésitation. Fourbe et lâche à la fois.

Sauf que voilà, la fameuse Cousine ayant prit la fuite nous avait laissés seuls, Granger et moi. Cette dernière semblait me dévisager d'ailleurs. Voilà. Elle venait de se rendre compte que j'étais là depuis le début. _Oh merde_. De l'endroit où j'étais, je ne pus distinguer réellement son expression. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tétanisé, peut être. Interloquée. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle était encore dans cette foutue fontaine à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je commençais à reculer et me retournais pour partir à mon tour mais sa voix me stoppa.

-Ça te fait rire, Malefoy ? Dit-elle, sa voix frémissant de colère.

Je lui fis face et mes yeux se perdirent sur cette étrange créature qui s'extirpait difficilement de la fontaine. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis, lissés par l'eau, sa peau rougie et ses yeux d'un marron intense luisant sous la lumière des nénuphars. Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle.

" Oui" fut la seule réponse que je trouvai à dire. Un petit mot froid, prononcé sur le bout des lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'une moue indignée déforma son visage. Apparemment, cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur ? J'observai sa mâchoire contractée. Dire qu'elle était simplement de mauvaise humeur était une litote. Je la voyais, tremblant de rage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Un courant d'air frais passa et je la vis frissonner.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me détournai et tentai une nouvelle fois de m'échapper mais sa voix m'en empêcha.

-Tu trouves ça _amusan_t? Attends, tu vas voir.

Elle tata nerveusement ses poches. Puis, elle observa la fontaine, et son regard se posa enfin sur moi.

-Tu sais quoi, Malefoy? Lâcha-t-elle avec animosité. Etant donné que l'autre lâche s'est barrée en courant, je vais chercher ma baguette, et une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée, je te fais ta fête.

Un sourire incontrôlable troubla mon air impassible. Elle ne m'impressionnait pas. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu la tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour claquer des doigts. J'en étais certain. Je pensai à partir, sans attendre qu'elle n'ai retrouvé sa baguette. Mais j'avais cette furieuse, et irrépressible envie de rester. J'hésitai, puis finis par cédé. Je finis par m'approcher et m'assis à côté d'elle, l'observant s'activer dans la fontaine dans la recherche de son précieux. Elle tenait dans ses mains les pans de sa robe alourdie par l'eau. Elle coinça une mèche derrière son oreille, dévoilant un peu plus sa peau humide. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Elle me regarda, de cette façon qui lui était propre, donnant l'impression que des étincelles explosaient dans la profondeur de ses pupilles. Il y avait dans son regard, une noirceur sans égale. Ses prunelles étaient froides. Son regard était dénué d'amusement ou même de bonheur. Il y avait un profond mal être qu'elle ne cherchait même plus a dissimulé. C'était la colère qui faisait luire ses yeux. Je pus voir dans son regard toute la répulsion et le dégout que je lui inspirai.

Je l'écoeurai.

Elle s'approcha lentement, dangereusement. Sa proximité avait sur moi des réactions invisibles. Malgré les années passées, elle me troublait toujours autant. Elle faisait dérailler mon organisme. J'aurais dû partir. J'aurais vraiment du m'enfuir. Elle me frôla, avec ses vêtements mouillés. Je sentis son odeur. Mes yeux descendirent un peu plus bas et je perçus plus nettement les tremblements de son corps. La colère sûrement? Ou peut être le froid? Au niveau de la poitrine, sous le tissus violet en tulle, se dessinaient deux pointes durcis. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue et levais les yeux vers elle.

_Oh Merlin._

Sa main virevolta près de mon visage, pendant un instant je crus qu'elle allait me gifler. Etrangement, je ne fis aucun mouvement pour me dérober. Comme si j'avais envie qu'elle le fasse. Comme si j'avais envie de sentir la violence de son contact. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur le mien et sa main retomba. Une sensation de froid m'envahit. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel à se damner. Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant semblait être de plus en plus fort. Ses mains se posèrent finalement sur mes épaule. Mes nerfs semblèrent tressauter.

Puis soudain, elle me fit basculer violemment en arrière. Sous la surprise, je ne pus réagir. Mon dos partit frapper le fond de la fontaine et je fus soudain submergé sous les eaux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à demi, cependant, je ne distinguai rien. Seulement la couleur bleutée trouble et instable de l'eau. Je remontai à la surface et toussotai, crachant de l'eau. Mon regard descendit sur mon costard trempée. Oh la garce. Elle allait me le payer.

Je me levai difficilement puis m'appuyai contre le rebord de la fontaine. Elle s'éloignait, ses mains soulevant farouchement sa robe. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et lâcha le tissus qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle leva son bras que je remarquai qu'elle me faisait un doigt d'honneur.

Elle allait me le payer.

* * *

**HEY !**

**Oui, bon, d'accord, ils sont toujours en train de vouloir se battre et tout, je le reconnais... Mais en même temps, ne sont-ils pas adorables? N'est-ce pas la meilleure façon de se montrer que l'on s'aime? A coups de griffes, de casseroles et de briques? S'envoyer à l'hosto' par amour, se mettre un coups de tête à l'autre pour lui dire ce que l'on ressent? On appelle ça l'amour masochiste. Merci.**

**Sinon, que pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles? Vous ont-elles amusées, faites rire, déçues...? ****Selon vous, que ressent Hermione? ****Appreciez-vous toujours autant les personnages?**

**Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas laisser mourir votre cher Blondinet adoré. Oui, il y a un peu d'humanité chez votre auteur. Soyez mignons, postez une Review et avec un peu de chance vous trouverez aux pieds de votre sapin un Serpentard chaud bouillant, prêt à exhausser vos moindre désir. Euh... Plutot prêt à vous dominer ( Oui car les Serpentards ne sont pas des soumis, d'abord! Non mais oh!)**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour vous faire autant patienter. J'ai battu tous les records cette fois : 6 mois d'attente. Merci a vous tous. C'est touchant de voir des personnes qui sont là, attendant la suite. Qu'importe le temps que l'on met. Ca donne l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien, qui a de l'importance. Alors merci. Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Meprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

.

S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprit durant ces dix dernières années, c'était bien la patience.

C'était une vertu. Tout vient à point a qui sait attendre. Viendrait le moment opportun où j'humilierais Granger comme il se le devait. Pour le moment je me contentais de l'observer au loin. Elle discutait avec des personnes hautes placées du ministère. Mes yeux glissèrent sur le bas de sa robe. Je supposais qu'il lui avait fallu moins d'une minute pour sécher le tissu, d'un coup de baguette habile.

-Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Zab troubla mes pensées. Je lui adressais un regard un peu vide avant de lui répondre.

-Tu disais ? lâchai, ne faignant même pas de l'avoir écouté.

-Je savais que tu ne voulais pas la voir ici... C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

J'haussai un sourcil sans le quitter du regard. C'était son mariage, il invitait qui bon lui chantait.

-Je me fou que Granger soit là, répondis-je, un peu froidement.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son crétin de mari une fraction de seconde. Van Ganter. Il mangeait des petits fours au buffet. Seul. Quel spectacle affligeant.

Zabini pinca ses lèvres en faisait une sorte de looping avec ses yeux, histoire de dire " Oui, oui, tu m'en diras tant. "

Il ne me croyait pas.

Peu importait.

.

**Musique** : Damien Rice - 9 Crimes (True Blood version) watch?v=9XurKbueIM8

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la soirée était terminée. Les gens étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, il ne restait plus que moi dehors. Après m'être baladé pendant une bonne heure, je m'étais résigné à rentrer. Je pénetrai dans l'ascenseur dont la longueur faisait au moins deux mètres de longueur permettant aux chariots du service de chambre d'entrer aisément. J'avais bu et la tête me tournait.

Après avoir enfoncer le bouton de l'étage numéro deux, je m'installai au bout de celui-ci, posant ma tête sur le métal froid et métallique. Les portes commencèrent à se refermer lorsqu'une personne réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur, essoufflée. Je levais les yeux lentement, appréhendant.

Encore_ elle_.

Lorsque je le compris, mes yeux se refermèrent d'eux même. Une vague d'émotions commença a me traverser. Ma tête cogna doucement contre la parois de l'ascenseur. Merlin. J'étais maudit. Je voulais sortir, vraiment. Je me tournai, évitant son regard brûlant que je sentai sur ma peau, et appuyai sur le bouton qui indiquait le premier étage. Un peu trop fort. Mon coeur battait trop vite et j'avais une boule dans la gorge. La lumière ne s'alluma pas comme celui du bouton du troisième alors j'appuyai un peu plus fort. Mes doigts tremblaient trop et n'arrivaient pas à presser correctement l'étage numéro un. Agacé, je finis par abattre violemment mon poing sur le bouton.

Sauf que voilà.

La cabine d'ascenseur s'immobilisa.

Ma main passa lentement sur mon visage. Je jurai dans ma barbe. Merlin. Pourquoi? Perdu dans une discussion que j'entretenais avec ma conscience, je ne remarquai pas que Granger s'était rapproché de moi. Je sentis une vague de chaleur me secouer et m'écartais vivement sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle observa les boutons de l'ascenseur puis tenta de les tripoter. Ce dernier marchait à l'énergie magique, cependant lorsqu'il y avait trop d'onde négative, il arrivait que le courant soit coupé. Le seul moyen de le remettre en marche était d'utiliser un sort. Malheureusement, j'avais laissé mon instrument de magie chez moi. Une longue minute s'écoula. Un silence morbide s'installa.

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette, murmura-t-elle subitement, interrompant mes pensées.

Sa voix était légèrement plus rauque qu'avant. Un peu plus sexy. Un peu tremblante. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur ses jambes dénudées que j'avais observé tant de fois à Poudlard. Ca ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. J'allais l'ignorer. J'en avais vraiment l'intention.

-Malefoy?

Elle fit une pause, attendant probablement une réponse. Des fragments de colère dans sa voix. Oui, c'était ce que je désirai. T'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses et qu'à ton tour tu m'ignores également. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je pouvais sentir la tension faire frissonner chaque membre de mon corps. Après dix années, elle me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Mon organisme réagissait de la même manière que lorsque nous avions seize ans. Une nouvelle minute s'écoula.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne veux pas _t'importuner_ d'avantage.

Je sentis que sa voix s'était voulue calme et posé mais, malgré elle, je pus sentir toute la rancoeur qui l'emprisonnait.

Mon visage était un masque parfait impassibilité. Cette femme n'avait aucunement idée du trouble qu'elle exerçait sur moi. Je tentai de l'ignorer, vraiment. Mais un mouvement fit flancher ma détermination.

Je l'observai enlever ses talons. Spectacle alléchant. Elle était courbée dans ma direction, m'offrant une vue parfaite de sa poitrine plus généreuse qu'autre fois dans son soutient-gorge noir. Elle leva un genou, et se débarrassa de son talon droit. Puis sa seconde chaussure qu'elle garda dans sa main. Elle s'arrêta subitement et releva la tête. Et nos regards se croisèrent.

Ses yeux caramel. Ses putains de yeux topazes. Sous ses longs cils noirs. Leur couleur était unique, j'en étais certain. Si elle savait le nombre de fois où j'avais tenté de trouver une femme ayant les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Juste pour être avec elle. Pour avoir l'impression d'avoir eu cette fille. Je ne pouvais plus. Le masque resta cependant sur mon visage, cachant malgré tout mes violentes émotions. Mon regard ne pouvait tout simplement plus se détacher du sien. Mon coeur se serra encore. Une sensation bien étrangère, enfouie depuis toutes ce temps. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et j'observai tout. Chaque détail d'elle même. Ses dents implacablement droites dont la blancheur contrastait avec ses lèvres roses.

Je pensai à ce que je désirai. Ce que je voulais faire. Des centaines d'images, plus indécentes les unes que les autres défilèrent devant mes yeux. Et puis, je pensai à elle. Son stupide mari qu'elle devait sûrement aimer. Elle était heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

En puis... non.

Il n'y avait plus de notion de bien ou de mal. Je l'avais laissé partir, il y avait de cela dix ans. Et pendant des années, je n'avais eu qu'un fantasme. Un désir inassouvi. Elle.

Elle, je la voulais toute entière.

Sa chaussure tomba brutalement sur le sol, cognant contre la moquette rouge.

Mais s'en était trop. Mon corps entier hurlait. Il mourrait d'envie de la toucher et je ne pus que céder. Les barrières que j'avais construites, semblèrent flancher. S'effondrer. Il ne restait plus rien. Mon corps avança de lui même, avalant la distance qui nous séparait sous son désarroi. Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir.

Désir. Désir. _Désir_.

Mon corps ne fut qu'un pantin, manipulé par des émotions. Mon cerveau semblait s'être enfui, mon instinct animal avait prit le dessus. Soudain, je la plaquai contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. J'entendis le bruit des ondes se propager, faisant trembler la cabine en un bruit métallique. Faisant trembler nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Rapidement, son regard se voila sombrement. Je perçus la haine, cette douleur qui la rongeait lentement. Elle me repoussa de toute ses forces si bien qu'elle me fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Ses joues étaient rougies. La voilà, Granger. Déstabilisée. C'était délectable. Sa poitrine se soulevait a une vitesse folle, faisant danser sa robe contre sa peau.

-Ne me touche pas, ordonna-t-elle en un sifflement déroutant.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête jusqu'à m'assourdirent. Des picotements descendaient le long de ma colonne. Ils devinrent douloureux. De plus en plus. Le bout de mes doigts me faisait mal. Je sentais l'électricité statique les rendre sensible. Mais je m'en foutai. C'était la dernière chose qui m'importait. Mon regard était posé sur cette femme, adossée à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Cette femme qui me toisait avec défi.

L'égoïste qui habitait mon corps ne pus s'empêcher d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire pour replonger une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Les miennes, elle les mordit pour se détacher. Ses dents se plantèrent dans ma lèvre inférieure, s'enfonçant lentement dans ma chair jusqu'à la faire rougir violemment. Mais sa morsure ne fit que palpiter mon estomac d'avantage. Ses dents entamèrent ma chair, imprimant leur marque jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de vermeilles aillent caresser ses incisives. Le goût de rouille envahit mon palais. Le goût désagréable du sang. J'allais m'écarter lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans ma nuque. Son toucher m'envoya une nouvelle vague de frisson.

Soudain, elle se recula, me toisant avec dégoût. Sa paume essuya sa bouche, comme répugnée. Le revers en fut couvert d'une légère trace de sang. Sa main se leva, tentant de me gifler mais je fus plus rapide et la capturai, stoppant son mouvement. Son bras résista quelques secondes puis s'effondra. Nos regards s'ancrèrent. Un multitude d'émotions défilèrent. Dégoût. Répulsion. Une ombre de tristesse. Puis ses yeux flanchèrent et se posèrent sur mes lèvres une fraction de seconde. Mais lorsqu'elles les replongea dans les miens, je pus voir leur noirceur. Je détaillais sa pupille dilaté. _Le désir_. Il était enfoui, mais il était là.

-Je suis mariée, cracha-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Lorsque l'ascenseur se remit en marche, nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau. L'intensité me fit baisser les yeux.

Nous atteignîmes le premier étage et je sortis en trombe, refusant de devoir la regarder, pour ce que je savais être probablement la dernière fois. En tout cas, je ferais en sorte que ce soit vraiment la dernière.

Un grincement. Un bruit mécanique.

J'entendis l'ascenseur se refermer doucement.

.

**POV Hermione**

.

La nuit était fraîche pour une soirée d'été mais ce n'était pas moi qui m'en plaindrait. Adam dormait. Il était paisiblement installé dans notre lit, trop saoul. Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage.

Merlin...

Des images refoulées de ce qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur avec Drago envahirent mon esprit. Saisissant mon estomac, puis mon bas ventre. Il m'avait embrassé. J'effleurai du bout des doigts mes lèvres rougies rendues douloureuses sous ses baisers. Je me sentais oppressée. Comme si l'air me manquait.

Je m'apprêtais à me rendre sur le balcon lorsque je l'aperçus.

Il était là, fumant une cigarette sur son balcon, voisin du notre. J'arrêtais tout mouvement. Il ne m'avait pas vu. En fait, il ne se doutait même pas que je l'observai. Mon coeur se mit à battre à une allure déraisonné. Par Merlin, c'était forcément un coup de Blaise. Mes yeux se perdirent sur le bout se clope qui se consumait, faisant pétiller de minuscules braises rougeâtres. Et puis sur ses doigts pâles, longs et fins. Les papillons qui brûlaient mon estomac se lovèrent plus bas. J'avais envie de lui. D'une manière indécente. D'une manière irrépressible. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Adam, profondément assoupi, puis à Drago. Des tremblements m'assaillirent lentement.

Je secouai la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. L'envie d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre hantait mon esprit. Je sentis la honte monter jusqu'à rougir mes joues. Je me détournai de lui pour retourner m'allonger auprès de mon mari. Frustration. Mes doigts tressaillir et ma baguette glissa. Je me tournai, hoquetant, et l'aperçus rouler lentement. Puis sans réfléchir, je courus l'attraper, mais ce fut trop tard. Elle avait traversé la rambarde en fer et venait de tomber dans le vide.

Putain.

Je me relevai et me penchai. Il faisait nuit, et je ne voyais rien. Rien du tout. Je ne pus retenir un juron en posant mon front contre la paume de ma main. Et puis j'entendis un rire, son putain de rire à lui. Un peu moqueur, comme avant. Alors je me tournai, mes yeux lançant des éclairs et croisai ses yeux argentés.

Malgré l'obscurité, je perçus son regard amusé.

Mes mains tremblèrent contre la barrière puis finirent par lâcher le métal froid. Je reculais. Un pas, puis deux. Sans le lâcher du regard. Son sourire s'était fané. Je finis par sortir du balcon, puis de ma chambre. Je scrutais la porte de celle de Drago. J'avais trop peur qu'elle ne souvre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je descendis en bas de l'hôtel et entrepris de fouiller les buissons pour retrouver ma baguette. Sans succès. Il faisait trop sombre. Je tentais quand même de la retrouver car c'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. C'était ce qui assurait ma sécurité et me permettait de me protéger.

-Besoin d'aide ? lança une voix taquine.

Mes épaules frémirent et je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour voir qui c'était.

-Non merci, répondis-je froidement, sans même lui accorder un regard.

Je n'entendis aucune réponse puis finis par me retourner pour voir s'il était encore là. Je l'aperçus, quelques mètres plus loin s'éloignant vers la plage. J'observais son ombre se mouvoir dans le sable. Cette démarche qui lui était propre. Donnant l'impression qu'il contrôlait tout. Le mouvement des vagues qui s'écrasait contre les rochers ou même le ciel qui s'obscurcissait lentement. Je le vis s'asseoir dans le sable sec, ses longues jambes légèrement repliés, les avant bras postés sur ses genoux.

La simple idée de rentrer à l'hôtel me semblait si loin désormais.

Je finis par le rejoindre. Avançant d'un pas mal assuré. Foulant le sable. Sentant les grains s'imprimer contre ma peau. A son niveau, je restais longtemps debout, les bras croiser sur ma poitrine. Je n'osais même pas le regarder. Il faisait froid, mais malgré ça j'étais certaine de rougir. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me décidais à m'asseoir. Il ne prononça pas un mot et resta comme moi silencieux. Nous observâmes les vagues se cracher contre les rochers. L'eau caressait ses chaussures italiennes et venait chatouiller mes pieds dénudés.

Mes paumes étaient posées à plat sur le sable. Je m'amusai à écarter mes doigts et les rapprochés, surélevant le sable sur ma peau. Soudain, je sentis la main de Drago stopper mon mouvement. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger et je ressentis un bourdonnement dans ses doigts. Je levais les yeux vers lui mais il ne me regardait pas. Les yeux perdus au loin. Il fit un mouvement circulaire de son pouce sur ma peau et je sentis un frisson me traverser. Il allait récupérer sa main mais je l'en empêchais, entrelaçant nos doigts. Mon pouce frôla le creux de son poignet. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Lui, n'avait aucune expression. Ses yeux bleus se contentaient de suivre le mouvement houleux des vagues. Ses lèvres fines. Son teint pâle. Sa peau lisse, sans défaut.

Je me tournais pour m'assurer que personne ne nous regardait.

Mes doigts se baladèrent sur son avant bras. Lorsque je regardais son visage, il était impassible. Pas la vague de la moindre émotion. Son expression était froide et dure. Mais sous mes ongles, je sentais ses poils hérisser. Mon ventre se crispait. Culpabilité. Désir. Un feu brûlant. Un véritable incendie qui se propage partout.

Soudain, j'entendis un grincement. Je me retournais violemment et aperçus la porte fenêtre de mon balcon s'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais Drago par la main. Il se releva à une vitesse éclair et me tira lui même à l'abri des regards. Nous nous éloignâmes, courant comme si nos vies en dépendait. Le souffle commençait à me manquer. Mes pieds foulaient le sable à une vitesse inimaginable, Drago courait plus vite et sa poigne m'empêchait de m'effondrer.

Nous atteignîmes un endroit reculé de la plage. Un peu moins fréquenté. Je finis par l'arrêter. Il se tourna vers moi. Avec les années le visage de Drago s'était durci. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusés, soulignant sa mâchoire. Et ses yeux restaient pour moi un spectacle sans nom. Un bleu tirant vers le gris orageux. Des filaments argentés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il me sembla voir sa froideur se deconstruire. Comme de la glace qui se morcèle de manière lente. Mais rapidement, le givre reprit possession de ses iris. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et je sentis la chaleur de sa paume réchauffer ma peau. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Mes yeux scrutèrent l'eraflure que j'avais laissé. Il approcha son visage du mien et posa son front contre le mien. Je respirais difficilement. De son autre main, il me rapprocha de lui en posant sa main sur ma hanche.

J'étais marié, putain.

Adam.

_Pense à Adam. Il t'aime, tu sais._

Ses doigts frôlèrent le long de mes côtes, envoyant un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_Drago veut juste s'amuser. Est-ce que tu vois la moindre trace de tendresse dans ses yeux ?_

Je scrutais ses prunelles. Aucune émotions. Tout semblait mort. Enfin si. Il y avait juste une petite étincelle. Une couleur luisante. Rendant ses yeux moins froids. Un peu plus humain.

_Il ne t'aime pas. Il veut juste te baiser. Et ensuite, il partira comme il est parti la première fois. Tu seras seule. Il s'en ira. Arrête d'être conne. Il va te détruire._

J'attrapais sa main et l'élognais de mon visage. La couleur luisante vacilla. La froideur de ses yeux se morcela une nouvelle fois avant de devenir encore plus dur qu'auparavant. De manière imperceptible. Il regarda ailleurs et récupéra sa main. Une sensation de froideur sembla envahir le bout de mes doigts, remontant le long de mes phalanges.

-Tu vas encore me repousser ?

Sa voix était frigorifiante. Il n'osait pas plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Peut être parce que j'avais trop peu d'estime à ses yeux. Que je ne signifiais rien. Ou bien que je ne méritais même pas son attention.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, lâchai-je, d'une voix lointaine.

Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient noircis. Noircis par le désir. L'envie. La rancoeur. Cette couleur, je m'y perdrai. Dix ans que j'y songeai. A ses yeux. A ses lèvres. La courbe de sa mâchoire. Lui. Juste lui. Et dire que je l'avais aimé. Vraiment. Pas lui. Dommage.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

Chacun de ses mots effleurèrent mes lèvres d'une manière douloureuse. Il venait de confirmer tout ce que je pensais. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il me voulait jute pour baiser. Se satisfaire. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais avec les années et cette putain de guerre, je n'y arrivais plus. Il m'observa, les yeux dans les yeux, et pendant moins d'une seconde. Son masque sembla tomber. De la tendresse. Mon ventre se tordit. Quel beau manipulateur. Je me dégageait avant de le gifler de toutes mes forces.

Il resta pendant quelques secondes, la tête tournée sur le côté avant de contracter sa mâchoire. Il m'attrapa par les poignets.

-J'en ai marre de tes _putains _de changement d'humeurs.

Il me balança sur son épaule et m'amena au bord de l'eau. Je criai, tentant de me libérer, lui ordonnant de me lâcher mais rien à faire. Il me saisit par les hanches puis me jeta à l'eau. Sous la surprise, je ne pus réagir. Mon corps partis frappé le fond de la mer, cognant contre des pierres.

J'avais mal à la tête.

Une sorte de douleur sourde qui bourdonnait. Qui bourdonnait... Qui bourdonnait...

L'obscurité m'engloutit.

* * *

**Salut !**

**Alors là, c'est le moment fatidique où je prie Merlin pour que ce chapitre vous ai plus. A vous de me dire s'il a exhaussé mes douces prières, ou si je dois me convertir. **

**Si vous aimez Drago, le sarcasme, le chocolat, dormir, le cynisme, manger des pizzas, regarder un film, Mimi Mathy, respirer, boire de l'eau ou même danser la macarena, je ne vois qu'une seule issue...**

**Postez une Review *0***


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur : **Avouez que vous êtes surpris par ma rapidité à poster la suite. Bande de coquin. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

.

Cette fille me rendait malade. Elle avait cette capacité singulière à me faire perdre la maîtrise de moi même. Ce que je détestais. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi, j'avais cette fâcheuse tendance à perdre patience. A devenir excessif. Violent, parfois. Même un peu dangereux.

La rancoeur décuplait aisément la colère. Malheureusement, je n'étais pratiquement fait que de cette matière. Je lui en voulais pour tant de chose, sans réellement savoir ce que je lui reprochais. C'était viscérale, et a chaque fois que je la regardai, ça refaisait surface. Elle me rejetait, puis me retenait. Ensuite elle se barrait de nouveau et revenait. Ses mains glissaient sur ma peau avec tant de douceur, me faisant presque ressentir humain de nouveau. Et de cette même main, elle me giflait violemment.

Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ? On ne me rejetait pas. C'était moi qui partait. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. J'attendais juste qu'elle émerge de l'eau pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et que je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir. J'attendis patiemment. Je l'avais vu se débattre et crier en tombant dans l'eau, mais depuis que sa tête avait immergé je n'avais perçu aucun mouvement.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans le moindre signe. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je m'approchais et m'aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Granger ?

Aucune réponse, pas même un mouvement. Une sorte de spasme contracta mon estomac. La seconde d'après j'étais dans l'eau, l'enroulant de mes bras pour la sortir de l'eau. Je la tirai avec difficulté et la posais sur le sable. Tombant à genoux, je me mis à l'appeler, ma voix vascillant de plus en plus. Entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Je lui mis des petites tapes sur la joue.

-Putain, répond !

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Des particules de glaces douloureuses, picotant les fibres nerveuses de mon corps entier. Je sortis ma baguette d'une main tremblante, lançant les sorts rudimentaires que je connaissai en Medicomagie. Son corps resta inerte. Ce n'était qu'un corps allongé sur le sable, drapé de violet, la peau pâle. Trop pâle. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, prenant une allure violente. Des spasmes. Encore. Ce muscle de la myocarde qui se serre jusqu'à arracher le souffle. Je me penchai en avant posant ma tête sur sa poitrine, tentant de percevoir un pouls. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Merlin. Putain. Je ne devais plus utiliser la magie noire. Je n'avais pas le droit. Ca m'était interdit. Je regardais le visage d'Hermione. Ses traits si calmes, apaisés. Son visage d'ange. Tant pis, je n'avais plus le choix. Je me relevai à la hâte, manquant de trébucher. D'un coups de poignet habile, je suturai la chair de mon avant bras, faisant couler quelques gouttes qui glissèrent sur ma peau d'albâtre, luisant d'une couleur vermeille. Un sacrifice était nécessaire. J'inclinais ensuite mon bras en direction du sol jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes s'effondrent sur le sable. Un corbeau se matérialisa. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai fort sur Blaise.

_"Appelle un Medicomage. Vite. Hermione a perdu connaissance. Nous sommes sur la plage de l'Ouest."_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le corbeau s'était déjà envolé. Je manquais de m'écrouler. Faire appel à la magie noire m'était plus éprouvant désormais. Lors de mon jugement, après la chute de Voldemort, j'avais juré fidélité à la lumière, ne jamais retourner dans une forme de magie prohibée et malsaine. De douloureuses décharges semblèrent s'insinuer dans ma boite crânienne. C'était insoutenable et je ne pus m'empêcher de grincer des dents et serrer mes jointures jusqu'à ce qu'elles blanchissent. Je finis par me laisser tomber dans le sable. Mes veines étaient en feu. Mon sang, ce liquide épais, me brûlait, me torturait. Je tournais la tête sur le côté pour observer Hermione. Elle était si paisible, comme si elle dormait. Ma main glissa dans la sienne, je la serrai fort.

-Pardonne-moi.

Mon regard était perdu sur la courbe de ses yeux. Je fermais les miens et songeai à leur couleur chocolat, aux reflets d'or. Dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Dix putain d'années mais rien avait changé. C'était comme si, quoi que je fasse, j'étais obligée de la blesser. Que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement. Elle était heureuse, avait un mari et j'avais trouvé le moyen de tout bousiller. Putain. Elle n'était plus à moi.

Il fallait que je la laisse désormais.

.

**PDV HERMIONE**

.

Une sorte de brûlure traversa ma cage thoracique. Je deversai ce feu en me relevant brusquement. Un homme de la cinquantaine me tapota le dos. Je recrachai l'eau qui s'était logé dans mes poumons. C'était douloureux.

-Mademoiselle ?

Il m'observa mais c'était comme si un bourdonnement sourd retentissait dans mon esprit. Adam apparut, les traits déformés par le dégoût. Il se mit à genoux devant moi, attrapa mon menton et me lança le regard le plus sombre que je n'avais jamais vu. Les gens s'activaient autour de moi. Je vis mon mari pointer l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de nous. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Tout ce que je voyais c'était Blaise et un médecin penché au dessus de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait être.

Ma tête tournait.

-... avec un putain de Mangemort ? cracha Adam.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et se tournèrent vers la personne proche de nous. Des cheveux blonds et des traits déformés par la douleur. J'entendais ses gémissements. Des plaines qui franchissaient ses dents malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester.

-Mais t'es vraiment con, pourquoi t'as fait ça? s'énervait Blaise à côté.

Drago ne répondait pas, se contentant de regarder ailleurs. Nos regards se croisèrent et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Adam n'attrape une nouvelle fois ma nuque pour me forcer à le regarder.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle, salope !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Je savais qu'Adam était de naturel jaloux et possessif mais il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à m'insulter. Il avait trop bu.

-Monsieur, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en train de l'effrayer, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de créer une crise de panique chez elle.

Adam continua à me dévisager sans rien dire. Je ne le lâchai pas du regard, j'avais trop peur qu'il fasse une réaction excessive si j'osais jeter un coup d'oeil à Drago. J'entendis cependant ce dernier s'exprimer, d'une voix traînante et faible.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Non, parce que je me chargerais de toi avant que tu n'ai eu le temps de ne faire le moindre mouvement, retorqua Blaise. Tu débloques ou quoi ? Tu veux pourrir à Azkaban, c'est ça?

Je n'entendis aucune réponse. Adam, dont l'esprit était embrumé réagit après un certain temps.

-Tu vas tuer qui, Mangemort de merde ?

Blaise se tourna vers lui, en le dévisageant d'un air menaçant.

-Toi, pauvre abrutit

-C'est pas le moment, Adam, prévint Zabini.

-Il tripote ma putain de femme et je dois fermer ma gueule ? grogna ce qui me servait de mari.

-Il ne m'a pas tripoter, retorquai-je violemment.

Adam me regarda, de cette façon qui lui était propre. Ses yeux laissaient transpercer toute la colère qu'il avait sans la moindre gène. La violence. Cependant, il ne m'avait jamais frappé. Encore heureux.

-Toi, ferme ta gueule, aboya-t-il en se relevant.

Il me parlait si mal. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait bu. Il n'allait jamais aussi loin d'habitude.

-Monsieur, si c'est pour être aussi grossier vous feriez mieux de vous en aller, s'impatienta le Medicomage en me recouvrant d'une couverture chaude.

Adam me toisa une dernière fois avant de cracher dans le sable, juste à côté de moi.

Des mouvement attirèrent notre attention à côté. Drago tentait de se relever, se débatant contre le Médicomage qui le retenait plaqué au sol tandis que Blaise partit se poster juste devant Adam.

-Cette fois tu vas trop loin. Vire ta sale gueule d'ici, avant que je ne te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu te vides de ton sang, pauvre déchet. Ne manque plus jamais de respect à Hermione de cette façon, sinon je te jure que tu le paieras très cher.

Adam tenta de rester stoïque mais finit par tituber malgré lui. Il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient sur lui et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas finir en miette. Même s'il avait bu, il était parfaitement conscient d'être en territoire ennemi. Avant de s'en allé, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago.

-On en a pas fini toi et moi, je te retrouverai. T'inquiète pas.

-J'ai hâte.

Nous le regardâmes tous s'en allé. Il titubait de façon maladroite. Se rattrapant la plupart du temps à un arbre. Quel spectacle pathétique. Ce n'était pas l'homme que j'avais épousé. Ce que j'avais devant moi, c'était un pauvre type grossier.

-Détendez-vous, M. Malefoy. Vous êtes encore très faible.

-Je ne suis pas faible, je pourrais me lever si vous me laissiez. On pourrait même danser un petit Madison.

-Tais-toi, Drago, soupira Blaise.

-On devrait les ramener à l'intérieur, non, qu'en penses-tu, Tom? demanda mon Medicomenage à celui de Drago.

Le dit Tom approuva.

Ils nous ramenèrent à l'hôtel. Drago n'eut pas de question à se poser puisqu'il ne partageait sa chambre avec personne alors que pour moi c'était délicat. A part celle que je partageai avec Adam, il n'y avait pas d'autre chambre. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était le voir.

-Vous n'avez pas une amie ou quelqu'un qui pourrait vous dépanner ici ? demanda Tom.

-Non, malheureusement.

Drago me fixait sans rien dit. Je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Prends ma chambre, proposa-t-il calmement.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, souligna-t-il.

-Je préfère encore dormir dans le couloir que d'être avec toi.

-Je ne comptais pas rester.

Je détournais le regard. Me concentrant sur un tableau du mur.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes dormir ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Je soupirai.

-Alors non.

-Si tu veux tout savoir je comptais rejoindre une _amie_. Ma chambre sera libre ce soir alors prend-là.

Quel fils de pute. Il faisait sûrement allusion à l'une des pétasses qui l'avait dragué durant la soirée.

-Très bien, conclu Tom, sans me laisser le temps d'objecter.

Tout ce passa très rapidement. N'ayant pas d'autre issu, je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre de Drago. Je fermai la porte à clé, hottai ma robe, ainsi que mon avant de me glisser sous les draps. en sous vêtements. Il y avait son odeur dans la chambre. Fraîche et mentholé. Je remontais les couettes jusqu'à mon menton et inspirai prolongement en fermant les yeux. Mon regard se perdit sur son bureau où trônait le bouquet de fleur de l'hôtel, mes préférées. Les pétales étaient arrachées, détruites, éparpillées de partout. Je préférais faire comme si je ne les avais pas vu et tournais le dos, roulant sur le côté. Je tentais de dormir mais mon cerveau restait bloqué. Il était toujours, là, à se taper des putes.

Quel enfoiré.

Je finis par m'endormir un peu plus tard.

.

**PDV DRAGO.**

.

J'étais allé chez la blonde qui m'avait accosté dans la soirée. Elle m'avait ouvert en souriant, vêtue de son peignoire rouge sang. Appétissante. Cependant, j'étais bien trop en colère pour lui porter de l'attention. J'allais buter ce salaud de Van Ganter. Comment pouvait-elle rester avec ce pauvre type ? Merlin. Il était tellement mal élevé. Cracher devant une fille. Quel moins que rien. La fille s'appela June, et je devais avouer qu'elle était un peu chiante. Elle tenta de m'allumer mais je finis par la refroidir rapidement. L'envoyant valser. En plus, j'avais mal à la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, alors ? m'avait-elle demandé, les poings sur les hanches.

Je l'avais fixé pendant une dizaine de secondes. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chier celle là. Impossible de rester cinq minutes de plus. Je m'étais levé sans un mot et étais parti devant ses yeux incrédules.

Pétasse.

Je fus prit d'un vertige et finis par m'installer dans le couloir. Par terre. A même le sol. Merlin, j'étais quand même un Malefoy. La douleur était inégalable. Je me mordis le poignet pour ne faire aucun bruit. Dix minutes de torture avant de réaliser que j'avais _vraiment_ besoin de m'allonger. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça ici. Il suffisait qu'une commère sorte de sa chambre au mauvais moment où même que je croise ce salaud de Van Ganter. Le fait de ne pouvoir réduire en bouillie sa sale gueule me mettrait encore plus en colère. Il y avait un canapé dans ma chambre. J'y songeai durant une minute avant de trouver la force de me relever. Tant pis, si ça posait un problème à Granger qu'elle se tire. Je n'allais pas dormir par terre. Je m'aidai des murs pour me déplacer.

Arrivé devant ma chambre, j'utilisais ma baguette pour rentrer. J'ensorcelai la porte, entrais et la refermai avec précaution à l'aide d'un sort. Mes yeux glissèrent sur la robe et le soutien gorge qui trainaient par terre. Mon regard se porta vers mon lit où Granger dormait à point fermé. Je me déplaçai, tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et m'installai sur mon canapé qui se trouvait face au lit. Je m'adossai, la tête en arrière contre le mur. La jambe d'Hermione entourait la couverture. J'avais une vue imprenable sur son dos gracile, sa chute de rein impeccable et sa petite culotte en dentelle rouge. Impossible de détourner les yeux. J'avais une monstrueuse envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Je me contentai de la fixer dans le noir, réfrénant ma violence. Elle était si jolie. On aurait dit un ange. Mes yeux glissèrent sur son unique sous vêtement. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Un ange sexy. Je fermai les yeux et m'allongeai sur le dos. Je fixais le plafond. Merlin, j'allais bientôt me marier. Avec une conne en plus. Ennuyeuse à mourir.

Je fermai les yeux tentant de dormir. Il me fallu pratiquement une heure avant de sentir le sommeil me gagner. Lorsque j'étais sur le point de m'assoupir, j'entendis des gémissement, presque imperceptible. Je me retournai, tentant de les ignorer mais ils persistaient. Les sourcils froncés, je finis par me relever sur mes coudes pour regarder Granger. Cette dernière devait faire un rêve des plus agréables. Je l'observai amusé. Elle était allongée sur le dos. Une main près de sa tête, l'autre sous la couverture. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Esquissant de légers sourires qui disparaissaient aussitôt. La couverture se souleva au niveau de son entrejambe et sa tête se renversa en arrière.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Granger était en train de... se _caresser _? Merlin, ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment. J'observai silencieusement. Mon rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer. Elle captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de basculer la tête en arrière en gémissant.

Seigneur.

Mon entrejambe commença à se tendre.

* * *

**HOLA BIATCHOS,**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous hurler de frustration parce que j'ai fait exprès de couper au moment intéressant (hihi) Technique commerciale, désolé les gars. **

**Avis ? (où alors je ne publierais la suite que dans 6 LONGS mois niak niak)**

**Bisous mes mignons,**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour cette longue attente ! Avant que vous ne commenciez cette lecture, je tiens à vous dire que** ce que vous vous apprêter à lire est le DERNIER CHAPITRE DE CETTE FICTION. **

Alors si vous avez le temps et l'envie, je vous propose de reprendre rapidement la fiction du début, ou du moins les 5 derniers chapitres de l'histoire pour vous remettre dans le bain et vraiment ressentir ce qui va suivre.

Si je devais _**résumer les derniers chapitres pour les flémards**_ :

_**CHAPITRE 1 à 20 :**_

_Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Drago et Hermione entretenait une relation était taquine et physique. Joutes verbales, sarcasmes, caresses... Lors du premier chapitre, Drago se moque d'une fille nommée Lily avec méchanceté. Il a déjà oublier son existence que cette dernière est rongé par la rancune. Il la recroise lors du chapitre 18 et l'humilie encore plus, et manque de l'étrangler lorsque cette dernière rétorque. Cette fois-ci, Lily ne reste pas sans réaction et souhaite détruire sa carrière. Alors qu'il s'apprête à bientôt recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres ce scandale éclate. Elle porte plainte contre lui pour abus sexuels. Personne ne le croit lorsqu'il clame qu'il n'a rien fait, pas même Hermione. En colère, il assène à Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais fait que s'amuser avec elle alors que cette dernière avait des sentiments pour lui. Puis, il disparait de Poudlard , devient Mangemort et continue sa vie de son côté._

_**CHAPITRE 20 à 25:**_

_Voldemort n'est plus. 10 ans plus tard, ils se recroisent au mariage de Blaise qui a invité Hermione sans prévenir Drago. Cette dernière est marié à un célèbre Aurore, Van Ganter qui s'avère être un rustre violent sous l'alcool. Quant à Drago, il est fiancé. Au début, Drago évite le plus possible Hermione qui elle reste complètement indifférente. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux coincer dans un ascenseur. Il est distant mais finit par céder à ses pulsions et l'embrasse. Elle le rejette avec violence puis rentre dans sa chambre où son mari est assoupi, complètement bourré. Ils se retrouvent plus tard dans la soirée sur la plage et elle commence à lui caresser la main, il rentre dans son jeu mais elle finit par le rejeter de nouveau. Sous la colère, il la jette dans l'eau. Hermione se cogne la tête contre une large pierre et perd connaissance. Il fait un sacrifice nécessaire pour envoyer un message et prévenir Blaise pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Le problème est qu'il doit utilisé la magie noire, ce qu'il lui avait été interdit après son procès en tant que Mangemort ayant participé à la Grande Guerre, ce qui le rend extrêmement faible. Van Ganter se retrouve sur la plage, ainsi que des médecins lorsqu'Hermione reprend connaissance. Encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Van Ganter se met à insulter Hermione, la traitant de salope ayant fricoter avec un Mangemort mais il se fait rapidement jeter par Blaise qui le menace de lui refaire le portrait. Ne pouvant décemment pas retourner dans sa chambre qu'elle partage avec Van Ganter, Drago lui propose la sienne en lui expliquant qu'il irait dormir dans la chambre d'une femme qu'il avait rencontré dans la soirée. Hermione accepte à contre cœur. Drago quant à lui va chez la dite femme, qui lui fait perdre rapidement patience et finit par partir, ne la supportant plus. Il s'assoit dans le couloir mais finit par se résoudre à revenir dans sa chambre, il dormirait sur le canapé. Il va pour s'endormir mais les gémissement d'Hermione le réveille..._

. Pour la chanson, A**rctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know ? **est **_de loin_** la plus adéquate.

_Bonne lecture, mes petits._

* * *

**Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy**

* * *

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and  
if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly  
on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together, if you wanted to  
_

_(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying  
things that you can't say tomorro_

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know ?_  
_

.

Savez vous ce que ça faisait d'obtenir exactement tout ce que l'on désire ?

De l'argent, du pouvoir et de la notoriété. Je pensais réellement qu'il ne suffisait de rien d'autre. Acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin, exercé un certain contrôle sur d'autres personnes et être connu par mon nom. Je croyais que tout cela suffisait. Que je ne désirais rien de plus. Habituellement, lorsque l'on possédait ces trois choses réunies, les gens venaient à vous, désiraient que vous leur accorder de l'attention. Que ce soit un regard, ou même plus. Ils désiraient être à votre place, que l'on vous voit en leur compagnie. Les femmes voulaient être vôtre afin de jouir de tout cela. Enfin, c'était comme cela pour une bonne catégorie de personnes. Excepté celles aux grands principes et au trop plein de fierté. Comme Granger, malheureusement.

Elle était là, si proche, à quelques mètres de moi. Mais pourtant si inaccessible. J'avais déjà couché avec des femmes mariées. Enfin... ce n'était pas la question.

Je me levai lentement, comme guidé par un instinct qui me dépassait. Qui m'empêchait littéralement de réfléchir correctement. Ma main frôla le lit, à quelques centimètres d'elle. J'attrapais le pan la couverture et tirais doucement. Je retenai ma respiration. Etait-ce mal, ce que je faisais ? Je n'en avais plus aucune idée.

J'aperçus la couleur laiteuse de son épaule. Puis son sein nu. Son ventre si lisse. Le creux de son nombril. Mon rythme cardiaque déraillait complètement. La couverture glissa jusqu'à mi cuisse. Je frôlais du bout des doigts sa peau si lisse. Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir. Je la voulais vraiment. Je la désirai terriblement. C'était comme les genres d'objets précieux qu'on interdit de toucher dans les musées. Granger c'était une sculpture somptueuse. Chacun de ses gémissements et soupir manquaient de m'achever un peu plus.

Ma main frôla le haut de son sein, puis ses lèvres. Ses yeux papillonèrent, elle commença à froncer les sourcils et regarda dans ma direction. Nous restâmes plus d'une minute sans rien dire. Elle ne tenta même pas de remonter la couverture pour se couvrir. Elle semblait... comateuse. Comme si elle se demandait si elle était perdue dans un rêve ou bien dans la réalité.

Je me penchai vers elle et épousai ses lèvres des miennes. Elle resta sans réaction. Ne participant même pas au baiser. Ma main glissa le long de ses côtes. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dégagea et me repoussa.

-Je suis mariée, souffla-t-elle dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Ma main s'aventura doucement vers le bas.

-Personne n'en saura jamais rien, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

Pourtant, elle ne stoppa pas mon ascension lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent le tissu rugueux de la dentelle. Je me mis à la caresser, d'une manière lente et tortueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette presque à haleter.

-Je sais que tu en as envie, chuchotai-je.

Il y eut un grand silence d'une dizaine de seconde avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Non...

Mes lèvres prirent de nouveau possession des siennes. Elle tenta de me repousser mais je capturai ses poignets d'une main afin de les maintenir au dessus de sa tête. Mon autre main se fit plus insistante au sud. Je n'en pouvais plus. Elle me rendait si dure. Il me la fallait. C'était presque vitale.

La seconde qui suivit, elle me repoussa violemment.

-J'ai dit "non". Tu es sourd? Ou peut-être trop stupide ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je la plaquai contre le lit. Mon corps épousa le sien, le frôlant.

-Ne commence pas à me manquer de respect, tu risquerais de le regretter.

-Tu ne m'impressiones pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Et mon respect, ça fait bien longtemps que tu l'as perdu.

Ses yeux étaient si noir, même dans l'obscurité. Il y avait tant de véhémence dans sa voix. Elle me méprisait, je le percevai. Et chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

Après l'avoir quitté, je m'en étais allé de Poudlard. J'avais demandé à Blaise de veiller sur elle. Il l'avait toujours protégé. Il m'avait raconté l'état dans laquelle je l'avais laissé. Morne et silencieuse. Durant des mois. Je me reculais pour m'asseoir au pied de son lit.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle savait de quoi je parlai.

-Je me fou de tes excuses, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Un silence s'installa. Elle tira les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. Je l'observais sans rien dire. Je finis par m'allonger près d'elle. Son visage était fermé et froid près du mien. Je détaillai ses traits. Son visage. Ses cheveux. La courbe de ses paumettes. J'inhalai son odeur. Ma main glissa près de sa peau, mon pouce caressa le coin de ses lèvres. Elle resta impassible. Mais une larme commença à glissé. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de main et s'écarta.

Cette fois-ci, elle sauta du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ?

Elle attrapa sa robe.

-Je me tire.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et s'arrêta.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, comprend le bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de violent dans ces mots. Pas tant dans la forme car elle l'avait dit d'un ton morne mais plutôt dans la forme. C'était un rejet. Un adieu. Une promesse. Tout un ensemble qui m'avait mené à me lever et bloquer la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Mes mains glissèrent près de son visage, près de sa mâchoire.

Je la rapprochai du mur.

-Non, ordonnai-je en secouant la tête.

Et après l'avoir plaquée contre ce dernier, mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

_-Reste avec moi_.

Je sentis un vide se créer dans mon ventre. Comme si tout ce qui me constituait venait d'être soudainement aspiré. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps ballant et silencieux. Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement je sentis ses poings s'abattre sur mon torse. Une pluie de coup. Emplie haine, de reproches. Me repoussant de toute part. Sa colère refaisait surface. Envoyant tout balader, sa peine et moi avec.

-Putain mais tu ne comprends pas, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait le regard noir, les yeux revolver.

- _Je ne veux plus de toi _!

C'était une drôle de sensation d'entendre cela. Je sentais qu'elle m'échappait, qu'elle s'éloignait lentement et que bientôt ses mots et sa presence ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. J'avais tout. Absolument tout. De l'argent, du pouvoir, un nom. Et son minable Van Ganter, qu'avait-il lui ? Qu'avait-il que je ne possédait pas ? Je pouvais tout faire de mieux que lui. J'en étais certain.

Dans un élan de fureur, j'attrapai ses poignets et les maintenait le long de son corps. Mes lèvres prirent possession des siennes violemment, sans ménagement. Elle me mordit à plusieurs reprises et se débattit. Ca ne se finirait pas comme ça. C'est ce que je me répétai inlassablement. Ma lèvre inférieure me faisait mal. Ses gestes brusques finirent par perdre peu à peu de leur violence. Et ses lèvres commencèrent à imprimer un mouvement fiévreux contre les miennes.

Je relâchai ses poignets, que j'avais serré si fort, et attrapai son visage entre mes mains. Les siennes s'accrochaient douloureusement à ma chemise, me maintenant près d'elle. D'un coup sec je la soulevai et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches. Je la tenais si étroitement dans mes bras, la compressant. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent près de ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. Elle aspira violemment ma peau, imprimant un suçon douloureux. Une fois remise sur pied, les boutons de ma chemise sautèrent les un après les autres et ses mains partirent s'enquérir de la boucle de ma ceinture. Il ne me restait plus que mon caleçon. D'un mouvement je l'attirais et la déposais sur le lit sans aucune précaution.

Durant quelques secondes, je ne fis aucun mouvement, me contentant de scruter la moindre parcelle de son corps. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme rapide tandis qu'elle me fixait, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ce spectacle me laissait sans mot. Je sus à cet instant que je garderais cette image d'elle, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. La seconde qui suivit, j'étais penché sur elle, goûtant ses lèvres sa peau, ses seins, son ventre.. et ses lèvres de nouveaux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait bien m'accorder. Ma main droite était pressé contre sa hanche et jouait avec la dentelle de sa culotte. Les siennes se baladaient contre mes côtes, traçant des lignes imaginaires et griffaient mes omoplates. Ses hanches roulèrent, frôlant ma virilité. Mes yeux se plissèrent et ma mâchoire se serra. C'était douloureux et délicieux à la fois. Elle dut percevoir mon trouble car elle réitéra son mouvement une seconde fois, cette fois-ci de façon beaucoup plus marquée.

Nous basculâmes et elle se retrouva au dessus de moi, assise au niveau de mon entrejambe, ondulant de la manière la plus érotique qui soit. Elle se courba pour m'embrasser et mes mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de ses fesses, la pressant d'avantage contre ma virilité. Ma main droite se faufila entre ses jambes, écartant le tissus de dentelle pour la caresser. Elle se mit à haleter et gémir contre mon oreille. L'effet que ce son avait sur moi n'était pas descriptible. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma peau, embrassant mon torse qui se soulevait lentement. Son dangereux parcourt prit fin lorsqu'elle dépassa mon nombril. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi tandis que ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent mon caleçon. Il lui fallu plusieurs tentatives avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se débarrasser de mon sous-vêtement. Je me redressai afin de glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes avant de la jeter sur le sol.

Elle était assise sur le haut de mes cuisses, le dos droit, ses bras glissés autour de ma nuque. Les mien la maintenait étroitement contre mon torse. Rien ne valait l'intensité de son regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, nos souffles se heurtaient. Elle m'embrassa et quelque chose dans mon organisme dérailla. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi en lui rendant son baiser. Nos langues luttaient, cherchant chacune à dominer l'autre. Elle se redressa lentement et sa main vint s'inquérir de mon membre. Un grognement m'échappa et je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus en elle. Elle entama des mouvements lents et lascifs, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour garder mon calme. Mes lèvres se promenèrent dans son cou, sur sa joue, sa mâchoire.

Quelques poussés plus tard, nous nous effondrâmes, haletants. J'étais sur elle, mes avant bras menaçaient à tout moment de flancher. D'un mouvement je basculais sur le côté, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle se retrouva allongée sur mon torse qui se gonflait au rythme de ma respiration. Sa main chercha la mienne et l'enlaça. Nos doigts jouèrent ensemble, se caressant, s'emboitant.

-Personne n'en saura rien, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Je ne répondis pas d'abord, tentant d'ignorer ce quelque chose qui brûlait dans mes poumons.

-Ce n'était que du sexe pour toi ? demandai-je, essayant de rester calme.

Ses doigts cessèrent de se mouvoir. J'avais arrêté de respirer.

-Pas toi ? murmura-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu sais, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure.

Elle me fixa sous ses longs cils bruns. Ses yeux marrons aux taches topazes me fixaient, me testant, me défiant.

-A propos de quoi ?

C'était une lutte interne. Je me contentais de la fixer silencieusement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le dire.

-Quand je t'ai dis de rester avec moi.

Nouveau silence. Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles. A quoi bon insister. Ca crevait les yeux que cette fille ne voulait pas de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je persistais ?

-Laisse tomber, finis-je par dire en m'écartant d'elle.

Je commençais à me rhabiller, enfilant à la hâte mon caleçon. Elle remonta les draps jusqu'à couvrir ses seins sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Je me glissai dans mon pantalon et commençais à boutonner ma chemise. Une fois cela terminé, j'enfilai mes chaussures.

-Pour quelle raison veux-tu que je reste avec toi ?

J'allais attraper ma veste mais mon mouvement resta en suspend.

-Laisse tomber, je t'ai dis, répétais-je en me ressaisissant.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsque sa voix m'intercepta.

-Si tu me dis pourquoi, je... je serais à toi.

Je sentis la détresse dans sa voix, qui trahissait l'incohérence de ses propos irréfléchis. Mon estomac se contracta de nouveau, ma main restait sur la poignée. J'étais incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Comment pouvait-elle décemment me demander ça ? Je n'avais jamais dit quelque chose de gentil et sincère à quelqu'un et elle s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse une déclaration enflammée... Sérieusement ?

-J'ai trop d'orgueil pour ça, répondis-je froidement.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle avait sauté du lit et se mit à me pointer du doigt d'un air menaçant. Je vis les larmes dans ses yeux qui accentuait la rage de son regard qui manquait de consumer entièrement.

-Putain mais c'est pas vrai, je te dis que je suis prête à tout lâcher pour toi et t'es même pas capable de dire quelques mots à la con ? Mais t'es vraiment un abrutit, c'est pas vrai ! Bordel, mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis amoureuse d'un être aussi insupportable, infernal que toi. Tu te rends compte que...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Venait-elle réellement de dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ? Mais s'en était-elle au moins rendu compte ? Je levais les yeux vers elle et aperçus ses traits plissés par la colère. Elle était encore en train de se défouler sur moi, récitant une sorte de monologue en faisant de grands gestes mais je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'elle disait, c'était comme un bourdonnement sourd qui menaçait de faire exploser mes tympans.

Je sentis une sorte de chaleur gagné mon visage. Elle s'était figée, les mains couvrant son visage. Je n'avais jamais eu la prétention de croire que j'aurais pu un jour la voir pleurer. Et encore moins dans être le précurseur. Ses épaules se soulevaient en une cadence silencieuse. Je l'avais vu imperturbable et fière. Froide, inaccessible. L'avais-je serrer trop étroitement au point de la briser?

J'ouvris la bouche pour le dire mais aucun son ne sortit. J'eus un sourire nerveux. Ma main tremblante caressa ma nuque. Mon cœur si fort, c'était assourdissant. Je sentis une sorte d'angoisse qui vint s'enquérir de mes membres. C'était comme lorsque l'on était gamin et que l'on devait parler devant toute une classe. Une sorte de raideur et de paralysie, mêlée à une sensation d'adrénaline comme réponse à un danger imminent. J'avais la bouche sèche et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle essuya ses joues, les larmes dégringolant de plus belle tandis que son regard plongeait dans mien. Un spasme me tordit les entrailles. Elle ferma les yeux. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Salut,

J'avoue que je suis un peu en retard pour ce chapitre, je m'en excuse vraiment d'ailleurs mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Sachant que c'était le dernier, je voulais qu'il soit grandiose. Je dois dire que le fait de poster ceci me stress énormément, je ne sais pas du tout si cela va vous plaire ou non, donc si vous voulez me partager un avis, ca serait vraiment cool ! ( Je vous ai quand même écrit une scène torride bande de coquin !)

**J'ai des petites questions:**

**-Hum, si vous deviez noter cette fiction sur 20 qu'est-ce que ça donnerait? Est-ce que cette histoire vous a déjà: fait rire, amusé, fait pleuré, donné des spasmes, rendu chaud comme la braise, rendu hystérique, haletant...? L'écriture vous plait-elle? Des points positifs ou négatifs à communiquer ?**

J'hésite à faire un épilogue mais si vous êtes friands je veux bien me lancer, dites le moi ! ;)


End file.
